


Nόστος

by Garutmat



Series: Eἴδωλον [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anger, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 34
Words: 40,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garutmat/pseuds/Garutmat
Summary: Torna.Torna,móstrati a me, sia pur come ombra:giungi, sia pur simile a sogno.(Euripide, Eracle)





	1. 1

Hux entra nella stanza quasi completamente buia. Solo una sottile lama di luce, proveniente da una finestra semioscurata, taglia le tenebre.

Appena varca la soglia il Ren, ancora disteso a letto, si alza a sedere, con fatica. "Che vuoi?", lo apostrofa.

Il Generale lo ignora, e continua a camminare verso di lui. Si avvicina al letto, e si siede lentamente su una delle sponde. "Non voglio niente. Pensavo solo di vedere come stavi", risponde piano, guardandosi le mani.

Il giorno prima, con enorme difficoltà e solo facendo appello a quel che rimaneva del suo prestigio personale, era riuscito a parlare con l’ufficiale medico che lo aveva in cura. Il Ren era forte e aveva superato senza gravi postumi la terribile ferita al fianco, ma le terminazioni nervose del braccio destro erano quasi completamente recise. Sarebbe stato necessario amputarlo, ed era facilmente immaginabile pensare che cosa significasse per un guerriero come lui. Una protesi, per quanto avanzata, era pur sempre una protesi.

Hux sentì una fitta dolorosa al pensiero di veder tagliare quel lungo braccio muscoloso e quella grande mano perfetta di cui – si detestava per quello che stava pensando – aveva amato così tanto il tocco.

"Sono vivo, ma questo lo sapevi già. Ecco come sto".

Hux guarda davanti a sè, rimanendo in silenzio.

"Vattene, non ho voglia di parlare con nessuno, nemmeno con te", il Ren scandisce le parole.

"Speravo che tu volessi raccontarmi quello che è successo", si volta verso di lui.

"Ah, ecco quello che sei venuto a fare. La _spia_ ".

Hux inspira, ravviandosi i capelli. Sono troppo lunghi, sulla fronte. Solo in quel momento Kylo nota che non si è rasato, da giorni, e che indossa un'uniforme senza mostrine. "Che significa?", chiede con un cenno del capo.

"Ah, questo?”, si guarda il petto. “Beh, significa che non sono più un generale, ovviamente. Sono stato sospeso, e sollevato da ogni incarico".

Il Ren è incredulo. "…Che cosa?".

"Cosa credevi, che mi avrebbero dato una medaglia per aver lasciato distruggere la Starkiller?", dice sarcastico. "Sono stato fortunato a non essere stato giustiziato seduta stante".

"Non dire cazzate, non è stata colpa tua. E Snoke ha bisogno di te", sbuffa il Cavaliere.

"Preferirei non parlare di questo, se non ti dispiace. Non sono in vena", abbassa la testa, toccandosi la fronte con una mano. E' demoralizzato, e umiliato dal fallimento. Sente che ha sofferto molto, negli ultimi giorni. Forse più di quanto non gli sia mai successo in tutta la sua vita.

"Non ho molto di confortante da dirti, Hux. Lascerei perdere del tutto l'argomento, in blocco. Almeno per il momento".

"Va bene, lasciamolo perdere". Gli appoggia una mano sulla spalla, e si alza in piedi. "Riposa", gli dice mentre si volta per andarsene.

"Ho ucciso Ian Solo".

Hux si blocca di colpo. "Era necessario?", domanda, senza voltarsi, dopo qualche istante di silenzio.

"Sì".

"Allora hai fatto bene", continua, andando verso la porta, con le mani in tasca. La sua andatura non ha niente di marziale, non è più rigido, né composto. "A volte i genitori sono solo zavorra, e vanno semplicemente eliminati", dice uscendo, senza voltarsi.

"Non andare", grida all'improvviso il Ren. "Torna qui, per favore. Non voglio che tu te ne vada", prosegue a bassa voce.

Hux mette una mano sullo stipite, guardando in basso. "Non sono bravo a offrire comprensione umana e a consolare le persone, lo sai".

"Non importa. Magari puoi stare solo qui, in silenzio".

Torna lentamente a sedersi, senza dire una parola.

"Tornerà mai più tutto come prima?", chiede il Cavaliere, dopo qualche minuto.

"Non credo. Tu lo vorresti davvero?".

"Solo se ci sei anche tu".

Hux ride, con quella sua rarissima risata argentina. "Chissà che ne sarà di me. Il Primo Ordine è pieno di ufficiali pronti a farmi il culo. Tutti quelli che fino a ieri tenevo al guinzaglio, ora se ne stanno lì come belve affamate che aspettano solo il momento opportuno per iniziare a sbranarmi".

"Quindi?".

"Quindi niente, non mollerò, come ho sempre fatto. Rivoglio il mio posto, perchè mi spetta, me lo sono conquistato pagando un prezzo altissimo e combattendo tutta la vita. Non riusciranno a farmi cedere, e lotterò fino alla morte", incrocia le mani, appoggiando gli avambracci alle ginocchia. "Ma ovviamente non so se sarà sufficiente".

Il Ren non può fare a meno di provare ammirazione per Hux. E' vero, non avrebbe mai mollato. Ma una batosta del genere sarebbe rimasta per sempre come una macchia indelebile nel suo stato di servizio fino a quel momento impeccabile. E sarebbe stato per lui un altro terribile fantasma di cui liberarsi.

"Ma se sei stato sospeso….che ci fai ancora qui?".

"Snoke. Lo ha deciso lui. Non ha voluto separarci. Il mio unico incarico personale, quello che mi diede ormai mesi fa, controllarti, ecco, è l’unico ancora nelle mie mani".

Logico. La stessa cosa che Snoke aveva detto a lui.


	2. 2

L’operazione durò ben 4 ore.

Per fortuna riuscirono a salvargli la spalla, e conservare l’articolazione era già qualcosa. Ma Kylo Ren era un paziente impossibile.

Non volle che innestassero subito la protesi, ovviamente contro il parere di tutti i medici e pretese di essere operato in sedazione cosciente, per verificare che non facessero ciò che lui non voleva.

Il risultato fu che soffrì incredibilmente e, come un animale ferito reso pazzo dal dolore, mentre ben sette persone cercavano di tenerlo fermo, urlava di non guarirlo, di togliere anche la spalla.

Era fuori di sé e pericolosissimo; il rischio che ferisse qualcuno era tangibile. Il personale medico era terrorizzato, e il nuovo Generale in carica fu costretto a minacciare la corte marziale per tutti coloro che si fossero tirati indietro.

Furono quattro ore di delirio, nella base militare. A un certo punto, quando non seppero più che cos’altro fare, mandarono a chiamare Hux: era l’ultima possibilità che avevano per cercare di calmarlo.

Quando il Ren lo vide entrare nella sala operatoria cercò di tirarsi su, piantandogli in faccia due terribili occhi furenti che difficilmente l’ex ufficiale a capo della Starkiller avrebbe potuto dimenticare.

Tre medici cercavano di tenerlo a fatica da dietro, per il collo: sembrava una belva rabbiosa trattenuta da una catena, pensò.

Lui si avvicinò, appoggiandogli delicatamente una mano sulla fronte e fregandosene di quello che gli astanti avrebbero potuto pensare di quel gesto così poco appropriato.

“Lasciali fare, ti prego”, gli sussurrò all’orecchio.

Il Cavaliere voltò di scatto il suo viso stravolto dal dolore verso di lui. Era sudato, con gli occhi iniettati di sangue. La cicatrice sulla faccia era scoperta, e sembrava tagliarlo in due.

“Adesso SO quello che hai fatto”, bisbigliò, con difficoltà, digrignando i denti. “ _Lo hai ucciso tu_ ”. Hux impiegò meno di un istante a capire di che cosa stesse parlando.

I loro occhi erano come incollati, nessuno dei due sembrava poter volgere lo sguardo altrove.

“Adesso _no_. Ti prego, adesso devi guarire, ne parleremo dopo”, disse sentendo la sua voce tremare leggermente. “Lasciali….fare”.

Il Ren con un grido buttò la testa all’indietro, chiudendo gli occhi e respirando forte.

Finalmente i medici poterono completare l’operazione, e quell’incubo ebbe fine.


	3. 3

Il Ren passò i successivi giorni, non appena fu in grado di camminare, ad allenarsi.

Muoversi e combattere senza un braccio, per un uomo delle sue dimensioni fisiche poi, è estremamente difficile. La protesi attendeva, mentre lui passava le sue giornate ad esercitarsi usando la spada con la sinistra.

Hux poteva osservarlo solo dai visori, in lontananza. Il Ren non voleva vederlo. Non ancora.

Ma lui non vuole più aspettare, vuole sapere. Ha lasciato che si riprendesse, che reagisse, che sfogasse la sua ira e il suo dolore. Ma adesso basta, deve vederlo. Dal giorno dell’operazione pensa a quella frase, a quelle maledette parole: ogni notte lo rivede, stravolto e febbricitante, che sibila tra i denti “ _lo hai ucciso tu_ ”.

Gli anni non erano riusciti ad annebbiare quel ricordo doloroso, né era stato possibile far cessare quel cupo lamento. Ricordava gli incubi, prima della disfatta: quella donna che cercava di farsi strada dentro di lui gli aveva fatto sentire cose….che non erano mai uscite dall’angolo buio in cui lui le aveva confinate, decenni prima. Come un mostro antico e dimenticato, rinchiuso da tempo a ringhiare in solitudine nelle tenebre; quando lo aveva rivisto nemmeno lo aveva riconosciuto subito.

Lo aveva davvero ucciso lui: non era un incubo da cui svegliarsi, o una fantasia crudele che potesse svanire nel nulla. Era successo veramente, all'inizio di tutto.

E’ costretto a bussare prima di entrare, ora che è senza grado, e ad attendere l’autorizzazione all’accesso.

Il Ren è seduto al tavolo e sta mangiando. Vede la sua figura massiccia in controluce, mentre si porta il cibo alla bocca con una forchetta che tiene con l’unica mano che gli è rimasta. E’ a torso nudo, come sempre quando è nelle sue stanze.

“Beh? Mai visto un uomo senza un braccio?”, dice mentre mastica rumorosamente.

Hux avanza verso di lui, sfoggiando una barba ormai piuttosto lunga e un abbigliamento sempre più da civile. Il che non è un buon segno.

“Se ti fanno impressione le cicatrici questo non è il posto per te”, puntualizza asciugandosi la bocca col dorso della mano e appoggiandosi allo schienale. Il moncone è in vista, mentre le bende sono per terra. “Non le sopporto”, precisa guardandole.

“Fa’ quello che vuoi. Tanto tu fai _sempre_ quello che vuoi, no?”, replica Hux.

“Ti faccio schifo, così?”.

“Cazzo, Ren, perché mi fai domande di cui conosci già la risposta?”.

“E’ per capire. Il confine tra lo schifo e la pena a volte può essere labile”.

“Non mi fai schifo. Quanto al far pena, invece, credo di essere ben più avvantaggiato di te. L’inchiesta non sta andando bene”, sorride amaramente.

Hux non sa che nessuno lo toccherà. Prima dell’operazione il Cavaliere ha chiaramente detto a Snoke che senza di lui non completerà il suo addestramento, e Snoke ha bisogno di Kylo Ren. Del resto era stato il Leader Supremo a dare inizio a tutto _questo_ , e non aveva quindi modo di sottrarsi alla richiesta. Inoltre non aveva mai avuto veramente intenzione di privarsi di una risorsa come Hux: ciò che era successo non poteva oggettivamente essere imputato al Generale, o almeno non più che allo stesso Ren e ad altri ufficiali della Starkiller. Certo Hux non poteva passarla liscia, e ancora una volta avrebbe dovuto dimostrare di saper essere il migliore, ma ce l'avrebbe fatta - come sempre.

“Tu non mi fai pena. Siamo pari, quindi”, si alza e va verso di lui.

“Potresti toglierla, quella cicatrice. E farti mettere quella dannata protesi”, lo osserva avvicinarsi. “Perché devi sempre rendere tutto così difficile?”.

“Non tutto. Solo alcune cose”, dice, mentre lo afferra per il collo. Si sporge ma dopo un istante si ritrae. Quell’orribile cicatrice ce l’ha sulla faccia, ogni tanto lo dimentica - anche se tira come l’inferno.

Hux aveva sempre trovato quasi divertente la puerile insicurezza del Ren, ma non in quella circostanza. Si slaccia i pantaloni, senza dire niente, e si volta con la faccia al muro. Il Ren gli tira con violenza i capelli all’indietro. “…Così non devi guardarmi, eh, stronzo?!?”, grida.

“Sai che non è così, ma picchiami, se è quello che vuoi fare”, sibila. “Non perdere tempo a cercare scuse inutili”.

Lascia i capelli e gli sferra un pugno alla schiena, sotto la scapola sinistra.

Hux piegandosi di lato soffoca un urlo e si morde la bocca con violenza, ma non dice nulla.

Il Cavaliere si scuote e appoggia rapido le labbra sulla nuca del Generale, chiudendo gli occhi. “Scusami…cazzo”, ansima.

“Colpiscimi ancora. Voglio sentire dolore, sono venuto apposta”. Che gli rompa pure tutte le ossa, così almeno avrà qualcosa di concreto di cui lamentarsi in attesa di sapere se la sua vita è finita o meno.

“Non dire stronzate”, dice cingendolo per i fianchi. “Ti sei già fatto abbastanza male da solo senza che te ne faccia anche io”.

Mentre lo prende da dietro, Hux ricorda ancora le sue parole, nella sala operatoria. Ricorda i suoi occhi, terribili, che lo trapassano come pugnali.

Lui SA.

Un allarme risuona nella sua mente. Nessuno doveva sapere che cosa era accaduto, e nessuno aveva mai saputo. Fino a quel momento.

Non dubita un istante del fatto che Kylo abbia scoperto quello che è successo. E' vero quando dice che con lui i segreti non esistono, lo capì subito appena lo conobbe.

Appoggia la fronte sulla parete e, mentre il Ren gli morde il collo e lo tocca tra le gambe, lui si piega leggermente in avanti.

A chi può importare ormai? La vita era cominciata in salita per lui, ma era stato capace di raddrizzare ogni cosa. Era lui quello che doveva farcela, e infatti aveva eliminato tutti gli avversari. Quel maledetto bambino non avrebbe mai potuto rubargli il posto all'Accademia, il suo nome, il suo futuro. C'era posto per un solo Hux, ed era il _suo_ posto. Così come adesso nessuno lo avrebbe scalzato dal comando. Nessuno mai, nella Galassia.

Quando il Ren ha finito, Hux si volta e si trovano faccia a faccia, respirandosi addosso.

“Combattere con un braccio solo è più facile che scopare con un braccio solo”, sorride mostrando i suoi grandi denti asimmetrici, e con sollievo di Hux quel sorriso torna a fargli lo stesso effetto di sempre.

“Non pensare che…questo sia importante. Non pensarlo mai più”.

“Sento che vedermi così ti mette a disagio…ti provoca una sensazione negativa, ecco perché lo penso”, il Ren guarda di lato, sfuggendo gli occhi del Generale.

“E’ perché trovo doloroso che ti sia successa una cosa del genere”, si passa una mano sulla barba. “Lo trovo ingiusto, mi fa…male. Forse mi sento in colpa, non lo so. Ma non cambia niente, quanto al resto”.

“Al resto?”. “Ok, al _volerti_. Non cambia niente, sei sempre tu”, cerca di tirarsi su i pantaloni. “Devi sempre per forza farmi dire le cose che non vorrei dire, vaffanculo”. Scuote con un gesto di stizza i capelli rossi, e il Ren gli infila le dita nella frangia, ormai irrimediabilmente troppo lunga per un militare.

“E’ vero, odio il tuo essere ipocrita. Ma ora tutto questo finirà”. Hux alza gli occhi verdissimi, e lo guarda stupito. “Adesso ti aiuterò ad uccidere il tuo fantasma”.


	4. 4

“Devi capire che non abbiamo scelta…NON ABBIAMO SCELTA!!!”, urla, torcendogli un braccio sottile. “Ho lavorato tre giorni per comprarti la carne….sei troppo magro, sembri malato!! DEVI MANGIARE!!!”.

“Ma non ho fame….”.

Lei non aspetta oltre e lo afferra per i capelli, scuotendolo violentemente. “Se moriremo sarà solo colpa tua!”, gli grida sul viso, prima di andarsene senza voltarsi.

Lui rimane accucciato a terra, con le mani sulla testa, guardandosi le scarpe troppo grandi legate con uno spago intorno ai piedi.

Ha le ginocchia sbucciate, e i pantaloni strappati. Nessuno crederà mai che è figlio di quel signore ricco, _nessuno_. Perché tentare? Nemmeno lui ci crede.

Vive dentro un canale di scolo, e sua madre gli porta il cibo di nascosto, prendendolo in quella grande casa oltre il terrapieno erboso. Lì ci vivono dei bambini, anzi delle bambine, tutte vestite bene e con i capelli biondi fatti a molla.

Si tocca i suoi, di capelli. Sembrano fieno secco, e gli stanno tutti dritti in testa in modo quasi ridicolo, rossi come le lentiggini che ha sul naso. Sua mamma invece è bella, è pulita, ha un vestito blu con le pieghe, e sa anche leggere e scrivere. Ma lui no, non è nemmeno un vero bambino, ma solo una creatura che vivacchia nei canali di scolo.

Inoltre sta lì da solo, non ha un branco, come gli altri. La notte si infila in una crepa della parete di cemento, accanto alla diga. Sta lì, e nessuno si accorge di lui: dall’esterno la crepa è quasi invisibile ma dentro c’è spazio, non si sta male.

Gioca con gli altri, il giorno, si mescola a loro, e anche lì nessuno lo nota. Se non fosse per i capelli rossi sarebbe uguale agli altri, ma del resto ha tanto di quel fango e di quella terra in testa che sembra anche lui dello stesso colore di tutti.

Un giorno andrà a vivere nella grande casa, deve aspettare e basta. Per ora, però, deve nascondersi, perché la mamma delle bambine coi capelli a molla non vuole che ci siano altri bambini in casa, bambini _maschi_.

La carne non è cattiva, dopotutto può provare a mangiarla.

*

Dopo un anno sa già leggere un libro intero, e non un video, ma un libro vero di quelli scritti con le lettere, che le sue sorelle non sono mai riuscite a finire.

Già, perché adesso quelle bambine coi capelli a molla sono le sue sorelle.

Adesso ha dei vestiti, puliti, colorati, e sempre in ordine. Le sue scarpe sono lucide, e non legate con lo spago, e naturalmente non dorme più in un canale di scolo ma in un letto morbido, pieno di cuscini. Ha molti giocattoli, una frangetta corta, ben pettinata e liscia, e tre – ben tre – maestri.

La mamma aveva ragione, era andata proprio come aveva detto. Tutto era perfetto, e adesso aveva pure un papà, anche se non lo vedeva spesso, anzi, stava a casa molto poco.

La cosa più importante: adesso aveva un nome.

Si chiamava Armitage Hux.

Lo aveva trovato subito un nome stupendo, come quello delle storie avventurose che erano scritte nei libri veri che amava leggere. Avevano aspettato che la mamma delle sue sorelle morisse, e quindi era potuto entrare nella grande casa anche lui. Il suo papà gli disse che non sapeva che esistesse, e che si fosse perso, ma adesso era tornato a casa, quindi non doveva più preoccuparsi di nulla.

Aveva quasi sette anni, e finalmente non aveva più paura, e non ne avrebbe avuta mai più, finchè fosse stato Armitage Hux: questo aveva promesso a suo padre e a se stesso, e così sarebbe stato, per sempre.

La mamma aveva smesso di gridare, e di picchiarlo. Ora era gentile, era buona, e lo accontentava sempre. Stava ore a passargli il pettine nei capelli per lisciargli la frangetta e ad aggiustargli il cravattino.

Era diventato un bambino molto bello, glielo dicevano tutti. Era rosso come il fuoco. Pallido come la neve, con le labbra rosa e piene, e gli occhi più verdi che si potessero immaginare. Gli avevano anche fatto un ritratto, che era una cosa molto importante.

Tutto era perfetto finchè non nacque quel fratellino.

Si chiamava Beauregard, aveva qualche ricciolo arancione in testa e gli occhi azzurrissimi. Lui studiava, faceva il bravo, ma tutti sembravano ormai ignorarlo per star dietro a Beau. Dopo poco più di un anno era diventato quasi un bambino grande, era grasso e pesava così tanto che il gracile Armitage non riusciva quasi a sollevarlo.

Una volta sentì i grandi che dicevano che lui era troppo debole, troppo minuto, mentre Beau era _un vero Hux_ , come il suo papà.

Andò dalla mamma, e le chiese se ci fosse posto per due Hux, in quella grande casa, e se – adesso che c’era Beau – lui per caso non dovesse tornare nel canale di scolo.

“Non dire sciocchezze”, rispose lei, mentre beveva il suo liquore, guardandolo con occhi gelidi. Se fai il bravo, e se sarai migliore di Beau, andrai all’Accademia, come tuo padre”.

Come faceva a sapere che sarebbe stato “migliore di Beau”? E se non lo fosse stato? Già adesso tutti dicevano che il vero Hux era quel bambino, non lui. E aveva solo un anno.

Il fatto è che lui non sembrava un vero Hux. Aveva il fieno secco in testa, lo sapeva, e non i boccoli. E non somigliava a papà, ma alla mamma. La mamma lo avrebbe difeso, questo pensava. Ma smise di pensarlo, una volta che le sue sorelle gli dissero ridacchiando che il Comandante Hux per mestiere faceva la guerra, e voleva un figlio forte che potesse combattere con lui, non certo un ragazzino che fosse _sottile come un foglio di carta_ (così lo aveva definito suo padre ridicolizzando al contempo la sua risibile passione per i libri).

Inoltre Beau era nato in casa. Non aveva conosciuto la miseria, la fame e la povertà, che era una cosa alquanto disdicevole per un Hux. I Nobili dell’Impero non hanno per certo mai vissuto in un canale di scolo, né hanno mai indossato stracci o avuto scarpe legate con lo spago.

Quando chiese perché in effetti era dovuto stare nascosto per tanto tempo la mamma lo picchiò di nuovo. “Non dire una parola! Devi dimenticare tutto quello che è successo prima di venire ad abitare qui. Capito?!?!”, di nuovo gli torceva il braccio. “Hai capito?!?!”. Tutto quello che era la loro precedente vita doveva essere dimenticato.

Sua madre lo guardava da lontano, spiandolo con occhi malevoli, per capire se il figlio avesse ben imparato la lezione. Ma era un rischio. Era solo un bambino. Sarebbe sempre stato un problema, perché avrebbe potuto involontariamente rivelare la verità…e cioè che lei lo aveva tenuto lontano per evitare che la prima moglie del Comandante lo uccidesse, come aveva fatto con tutti gli altri figli bastardi del marito, e che uccidesse quindi anche lei, l’amante-serva di quel marito fedifrago a cui lei non era però riuscita a dare un erede maschio. Non l’aveva eliminata solo perché non la riteneva pericolosa, e invece – in silenzio, senza che nessuno sapesse niente – aveva partorito un figlio, rosso come il fuoco, che incredibilmente era sopravvissuto 5 anni come un parassita, in una fogna.

Ma, anche se era piccolo, sapeva troppe cose. E poi adesso c’era Beau. Armitage non era più importante, poteva anche essere tolto di mezzo.

Ma tutti sottovalutarono il bambino rosso, cresciuto come un animale tra i liquami, che dentro di sè progettava freddamente e senza paura la sua salvezza.

Presto capì che per tutti il vero Hux era diventato Beau. Ma lui non sarebbe tornato nel canale di scolo, mai e poi mai.

C’era posto per un solo Hux, e quello era lui.

Non fu difficile risolvere il problema, era tutto molto logico. Se Beau non ci fosse stato più, lui sarebbe tornato ad essere il vero Hux, e nessuno lo avrebbe toccato perché sarebbe tornato ad essere anche l’unico.

Gli bastò solo decidere di farlo, e lo fece.

Sapeva bene che i sensori che delimitavano la proprietà non erano tarati per qualcuno così piccolo, e le guardie non tenevano certo d’occhio più di tanto due bambini che giocavano. Inoltre suo padre aveva fatto disinstallare i visori interni, verosimilmente perché quando era a casa doveva poter raggiungere indisturbato qualche istitutrice, o serva, o governante alla sua portata. Spesso poi lui e Beau uscivano per andare verso il terrapieno erboso oltre il boschetto, dove potevano nascondersi lungo il letto del fiume e fingersi degli esploratori di un pianeta selvaggio.

Ma il fiume non era altro che il corso d’acqua artificiale lungo il quale il piccolo Armitage era cresciuto, nascosto da tutti, quando attendeva che la mamma gli portasse del cibo e viveva da solo nella sporcizia umida.

Nessuno lo sapeva, a parte la mamma ovviamente, e nessuno sapeva come arrivare al suo canale di scolo, e alla sua crepa nel muro di cemento, dove – rannicchiato nel buio – dormiva in quella che era stata la sua prima, vera casa.

Un pomeriggio costrinse Beau ad allontanarsi più del solito, per raggiungere la diga. Quel bambino era ancora piccolo, e gli bastò tirarlo per il braccio, ignorandone i lamenti. Quando arrivarono a destinazione, Armitage trovò subito la crepa, e mentre la osservava da lontano, camminando lungo l’argine desolato, pensò che no, non avrebbe mai più dormito lì dentro, ma sarebbe andato a combattere come suo padre, e la Galassia da conquistare sarebbe stata la sua nuova dimora.

Fece entrare il bambino nella fessura, spingendolo dal basso: se solo quel maledetto marmocchio fosse stato meno grasso avrebbe faticato di meno, e sarebbero arrivati molto prima.

Appena entrarono Beau si mise a piangere: la grotta era angusta, umida e molto buia. Ma nessuno poteva sentirlo, che si sgolasse pure. Mentre il bambino strillava, gli strinse le mani intorno alla gola, spingendolo a terra. Aveva scordato quel cattivo odore: terra, liquami, muffa, muschio. E quel continuo suono, l’eterno scorrere dell’acqua, in sottofondo. Solo adesso ricordava quell’incessante gorgoglìo che aveva accompagnato tutta la sua prima vita…era sempre stato così forte quel rumore? Per fortuna non ci volle molto, e per sicurezza lo colpì comunque alla testa con un sasso, fino a che non sentì le dita bagnarsi di un liquido caldo (era sangue, questo lo sapeva bene).

Tornò indietro in un lampo, lavandosi le mani nel canale. Nessuno lo aveva visto, se non un nugolo di bambini sporchi, che lo osservavano con occhi da animali impauriti, da lontano. Ma quelle non erano vere persone, quindi nessuno lo aveva visto. Lui era stato uno di loro, quando non aveva un nome, una casa, quando non era _niente_ , perciò sapeva che non c’era da preoccuparsi.

Rientrò in casa e andò diritto da sua madre, chiedendole se adesso poteva giocare con Beau. Lei non capì, e lui gli disse che un’ora prima l’istitutrice di Beau lo aveva riportato in casa, dicendo che era troppo freddo fuori. Ovviamente la donna non ne sapeva niente, ma ben presto capì di essere finita un bel guaio quando il piccolo Armitage arricchì la storia di particolari allarmanti, riferendo di mezze frasi ascoltate di nascosto e di strane comunicazioni fatte all’esterno quando tutti dormivano, di notte, sugli spostamenti del Comandante e sulle sue disponibilità economiche.

Tra i vestiti le vennero trovati una trasmittente non autorizzata e delle pagine strappate di un quaderno di Armitage, in cui il bambino aveva disegnato delle figure scure che osservavano da lontano, con delle telecamere spia, quello che accadeva nella grande casa: le figure indossavano le lunghe tuniche tipiche degli abitanti di Vasser, il pianeta di origine della governante.

La situazione precipitò rapidamente ma lui non era così interessato a seguirne gli sviluppi, gli era bastato aver nascosto da qualche giorno quel disegno e la trasmittente nella stanza della donna per mettere in moto il meccanismo.

Beau non venne mai ritrovato, e questo era quello che contava.

La versione ufficiale fu che era stato rapito da dei delinquenti senza scrupoli per chiedere un riscatto avvalendosi dell’aiuto dell’istitutrice che, per un fatale errore proprio di Brendol Hux, non era stata condizionata prima di prendere servizio (il Comandante non voleva che Beau fosse allevato da una “macchina umana”, come lui definiva i condizionati); al mettersi male delle cose, grazie all’inaspettato allarme provocato da piccolo Armitage, la donna era stata abbandonata al suo destino e il bambino doveva essere stato subito ucciso per liberarsi dell’ingombrante fardello.

Sua madre non pianse mai, solo lo guardava con strani occhi colmi di livore. Lui sosteneva il suo sguardo, con aria di sfida: solo una volta le chiese un abbraccio, ma lei rimase immobile, osservandolo dall’alto, impassibile come una statua. Era il solo figlio che le rimaneva e non poteva rischiare, anche se sentiva che quel bambino grazioso e terrible c’entrava qualcosa con la scomparsa di Beau.

Lui abbassò le braccia magre, e da allora non le gettò mai più verso il collo di quella donna.

Suo padre tornò, era composto e gelido. Anche lui lo guardava con occhi strani, ma lentamente sembrò farsi spazio in lui una sorta di amara consapevolezza, e un potente orgoglio malato per quel figlio crudele, che aveva così dimostrato di essere un _vero Hux_.

Era sopravvissuto il figlio giusto.


	5. 5

"Non mi hai mai raccontato niente della ragazza", azzarda, rimanendo disteso su un fianco.

Il Ren si volta lentamente, rivolgendo verso quella nuca infuocata uno sguardo interrogativo. "E che cosa dovrei raccontare? Non pensavo ti interessasse".

Hux, chiude gli occhi. "Certo che mi interessa, non ti pare? A volte sembri veramente uno stupido".

Kylo sospira pesantemente. "E tu sei sempre il solito stronzo, se è per questo".

Hux si gira a sua volta verso di lui. E' spettinato, pallido, e con una strana luce negli occhi verdi. "Aspettavo che fossi tu a dirmi quello che ritenevi opportuno, ma sto attendendo invano da troppo tempo".

"Stai diventando paranoico? Non ho niente da dire". Gli mette una mano sul petto magro, facendo scendere gli occhi su di lui, avidamente.

"Voglio sapere che cosa hai intenzione di fare, adesso", insiste.

"Snoke la vuole, gliela porterò", dice quasi distrattamente, continuando a fissare il suo petto nudo. "Tutto qui".

"E come gliela porterai?", chiede liberando la fronte dai capelli.

"Non hai nemmeno una cicatrice?", chiede Kylo, cambiando discorso.

"No. Le odio", guarda la mano di Kylo su di sè. "Quindi come pensi di fare?".

"Io sono pieno, di cicatrici", alza gli occhi. "Quindi ti faccio schifo?".

Hux si alza a sedere di scatto.

"Che fai?", domanda il Ren allargando le braccia.

"Me ne vado. Detesto quando eviti di rispondere, sembra che tu pensi che sia un idiota", dice mentre si alza, cercando il suoi vestiti.

Kylo lo afferra per un braccio, prima che si allontani, e lo tira verso di sè. "Non fare così, va bene. Solo che non mi piace parlare di certe cose...con te".

"Certe cose? Quali?".

"Hux...lo sai...tu non puoi capire. Queste sono cose di cui parlo solo con Snoke", gli sussurra mentre lo fa sdraiare di nuovo, accanto a sè. "Perchè vuoi parlare? Io non ho voglia", dice mentre con la mano lo stringe per la vita.

"Voglio saperlo".

Kylo sbuffa, nascondendo il viso nella piega del suo collo.

Quel profumo. La sua pelle bianca è calda, e ancora umida.

"E' solo una ragazza, non è nessuno. E' potente, ma non addestrata quindi non sa controllare assolutamente nulla, e non è nemmeno veramente conscia del suo potere. Tuttavia prova qualcosa per me. Siamo connessi, Hux, non posso spiegarti, è la Forza”, si strofina il viso con l’avambraccio. “In ogni caso lei mi cerca, costantemente".

Hux tenta di guardarlo negli occhi, allarmato. "Come sarebbe che _prova qualcosa per te_? Che ti cerca? Che significa?".

"Sei geloso?", sorride, quasi dolcemente, socchiudendo gli occhi.

Hux serra le labbra, guardando altrove.

"Hai paura di perdermi? Io sì, ho paura di perderti", lo stringe ancora.

"Piantala, non ti sopporto quando fai così. Cazzo, vuoi dirmi come stanno le cose?", grida quasi, divincolandosi da quella stretta.

Kylo si zittisce in uno dei suoi soliti bronci, improvvisamente malinconico.

"Basta, me ne vado davvero", torna ad alzarsi e inizia a rivestirsi, seccato.

"E' solo una ragazza, te l'ho detto. E' orfana, è sola, cerca solo qualcuno per sentirsi parte di qualcosa. Credo che pensi che io sia quanto di più simile a lei possa esistere nella Galassia e che possa....non so, forse essere il suo compagno, il suo innamorato", scoppia in una risata. "Vuole quello che tutte le ragazze vogliono. _Avermi_ ", scandisce mentre lo guarda con occhi maliziosi.

Hux è atterrito.

"Che stai dicendo? Questo non è un gioco".

"Invece lo è. Tutti giochiamo, in realtà".

Ad Hux, ancora una volta, viene in mente che molto di quello che dice il Ren è identico a quello che diceva _lei_ , e questa cosa non gli piace.

"In ogni caso posso portarla qui, senza muovermi. Sarà lei a venire da noi; è difficile, è faticoso, ma posso connettermi a lei anche a parsec di distanza. Questo sto facendo, per portarla a Snoke", parla muovendo pigramente il braccio sinistro nell’aria. “Così gli dimostrerò quello che desidera che sia dimostrato ancora”, sibila.

Hux segue quei movimenti con gli occhi, immobile. Sta pensando.

Perchè Snoke vuole quella ragazza? Che voglia Skywalker è comprensibile, perchè deve essere eliminato a tutti i costi. Ma quella mercante di rottami a che gli serve? Ha già Kylo Ren, che è il suo apprendista, il suo pupillo. Perchè vuole ANCHE lei? Per farla passare dalla loro parte? Lui l'avrebbe solo uccisa, non ci sarebbe stata alcuna alternativa, soprattutto ora che a quanto pare non era ancora così potente; non avrebbe sicuramente ipotizzato un contatto di qualunque altro tipo con lei. Comincia a temere che Kylo non abbia inquadrato la situazione nel modo corretto, o quanto meno che non abbia voluto farlo.

"Non andartene", dice piano il Cavaliere.

Hux lo guarda, provando per lui un misto di rabbia e compassione. "Quindi tu saresti l'esca".

Il Ren si alza a sedere sul letto, lentamente. "Tu non capisci, lei pensa di potermi _salvare_ ”, parla con tono quasi canzonatorio.

“Appunto. Un’esca”, sorride leggermente.

“Le sto facendo credere di avere dei dubbi, di essere ancora non del tutto fermo sulle mie posizioni, e lei immagina che potrei ...tornare, se fosse lei a portarmi con sè", dice passandosi la mano nei capelli lunghi.

Hux sente come una scossa udendo quella parola, come se ricordasse involontariamente qualcosa di doloroso che non vuole richiamare alla mente.

 _Tornare_.

"E tu? Pensi che potresti farlo?", lo guarda come pietrificato.

 _Tornare_.

Kylo si alza dal letto, e cammina verso di lui guardandolo fisso negli occhi, improvvisamente guardingo. "Che stai dicendo?".

"Lo sai bene che cosa sto dicendo. Potresti tornare?!", alza la voce. "Rispondi!",

Il Ren spalanca gli occhi, quasi incredulo.

"Tu pensi davvero che lascerei tutto questo? Che sarei capace di...NON SONO UN TRADITORE!", grida improvvisamente, percependo i suoi pensieri.

"SI CHE LO SEI!!!", Hux grida ancora più forte, sovrastandolo.

Rimangono in silenzio l'uno davanti all'altro, quasi respirandosi in faccia. "Hai _già_ tradito, e potresti farlo ancora", sibila. "Come Vader, che tradì i Jedi per passare al Lato Oscuro, e poi alla fine tradì di nuovo l'Imperatore per aiutare Skywalker e la Ribellione. Siete una stirpe di traditori, questi sono i fatti".

Kylo lo fissa rabbioso, stringendo i pugni. "Non capisci un cazzo, Hux. Ecco il tuo problema, tu non capisci", inspira cercando di controllarsi. "Io non ho alcun motivo per tornare...tutto quello che desidero è qui". Lo afferra saldamente per il collo, scuotendolo. "QUI".

I suoi occhi sono umidi, e trova mortificante dover esprimere a parole qualcosa che sa essere già perfettamente noto, e non solo all’interno di quella stanza.

Ma Hux lo fulmina con occhi furenti. “ _Adesso_ è qui. Ma se io morissi? Che cosa faresti?”.

Il Ren è come stupito. “Che c’entra….E’ qui adesso che ci sei”.

“Tu non dovresti essere qui per _me_ , ma perché credi nel Primo Ordine!!”, grida, e il Ren vede una vena gonfiarsi sulla sua fronte. “Siamo in guerra, ognuno di noi potrebbe non farcela. Sembri un ragazzino ottuso quando ti illudi della tua immortalità”.

“Non della mia”.

Hux sospira, riavviandosi i capelli. Ennesima discussione sterile.

“Ho bisogno di pensare che ci sarai sempre, Hux. Ne ho bisogno”.

“Tu hai qualcosa di guasto, sei una specie di eroe ma con una tabe psichica che ti impedisce di progredire”, ride scuotendo la testa; si sente improvvisamente molto stanco.

“Che cosa significa?”,

“CHE HAI UNA TARA!!”, urla di nuovo, aprendo le braccia. “Sei _malato_ , in quella testa hai qualcosa di storto, che non funziona. Il 99% degli abitanti di questa Galassia ha meno di ciò che hai tu, eppure vive, se la cava… e talvolta è anche felice”.

Kylo lo guarda terreo, senza proferire parola.

Hux si volta di scatto verso di lui. "Cosa fai? Stai per piangere?? Se vedo una lacrima giuro che ti taglio la gola!”.

“Te lo lascerei fare, lo sai”.

“TROVA QUESTA RAGAZZA!!! Se Snoke la vuole portagliela! Ma fai qualcosa, non sopporto di vederti così!”.

Il Ren chiude gli occhi, mordendosi le labbra. “Non è così semplice…non posso spiegarti”.

“Ecco, risolvila così, come al solito. Io non posso capire. In effetti non capisco niente, altrimenti non sarei in questa situazione di merda”, torna a sedersi sul letto.

Kylo lo raggiunge velocemente, inginocchiandosi davanti a lui. “Non è così. Solo che…è una cosa tra me e Snoke. Ha perso la sua fiducia in me, devo dimostrargli che sono all’altezza del ruolo che mi ha affidato, devo rimediare a tutti i costi. Gli porterò la ragazza e poi ucciderò Skywalker, voglio e devo farlo”. Cerca il suo sguardo, di nuovo. “Lo farò. Non deluderò anche lui. E nemmeno te”.

Hux udendo quelle parole sente una stretta alla bocca dello stomaco.


	6. 6

Erano due relitti ormai, ecco la verità.

Mai nella sua vita Hux si era sentito tanto perso, privo di meta. Il peso della sconfitta lo schiacciava ogni giorno di più, e come se non bastasse il Leader Supremo taceva. Sembrava che volesse lasciare tutta la faccenda in mano ai militari, e questo lo terrorizzava.

Perdere _tutto_ , questa era la sua ossessione: tutto quello che aveva costruito con decenni di sacrifici, di fatica, di sofferenze. Anni e anni di disciplina, di studio, di guerre, di violenza, una vita spesa per conquistare il potere e portare pace e ordine nella Galassia. E naturalmente per dimostrare che lui era un Hux come e più di suo padre.

Si guardava nello specchio, e studiava il mutare delle sue espressioni, il loro inesorabile volgere verso l’arida maschera di gesso che si sentiva sul volto.

Perché era diventato quello che era diventato? Dov’erano gli occhi trasparenti e privi di ombre che aveva sempre avuto? Quell’espressione crudele, quella piega sprezzante delle labbra, quell’andatura fiera che sempre avevano fatto parte del suo essere il Generale Armitage Hux, dov’erano adesso? In che cosa credeva ancora? Che ne era stato dell’ideale al quale aveva immolato tutto se stesso per quasi trent’anni di vita? Vaghe reminiscenze di un glorioso passato, si diceva tra sé, sorridendo amaramente.

E il Ren.

Il Ren non stava bene, inutile negarlo. Dalla distruzione della Starkiller qualcosa di diverso dal suo braccio era andato irrimediabilmente perduto, anche se era difficile dire che cosa fosse.

Anche prima quell’uomo era sempre stato un rompicapo, un puzzle impossibile: ma adesso era diverso….sembrava bloccato, _interrotto_.

Doveva portare la ragazza a Snoke e completare l’addestramento e Hux temeva questo passaggio, visto che sembrava tutto fuorchè pronto ad affrontare una nuova prova.

Ma chi era lui per giudicare l’inadeguatezza altrui?

In ogni caso ancora non era partito, e lentamente nella sua mente prendeva sempre di più corpo il sospetto che non volesse farlo, che rimandasse artatamente quel momento.

La ragazza non era importante, non per la guerra: le storie dei Jedi esulavano dalla sua sfera di comprensione, lui era un militare e non voleva occuparsene. Che facessero pure quello che credevano, il suo compito era organizzare la strategia di insieme e non rammendare singoli strappi come una sguattera.

Si versa altro liquore, con mani malferme. Sa che non è così, ma _deve_ pensare che sia così: deve porsi obbiettivi alla sua portata, senza affidarsi a nessuno, Kylo Ren incluso.

L’inchiesta si sarebbe presto conclusa e il rischio di essere congedato era tangibile, concreto.

Che cosa avrebbe fatto senza la Flotta? Il diplomatico, il funzionario amministrativo del Primo Ordine? L’idea di questa disonorevole carriera - se così la si poteva chiamare - gli era insopportabile. O si sarebbe ritirato…dove? Nessuno specifico luogo nella Galassia era la sua casa….fatta eccezione forse per quel canale di scolo. Ancora una risata amara. Tutto questo tribolare per tornare al punto di partenza.

Scaccia questo pensiero buttando giù un altro bicchiere di liquore, l’ennesimo. I suoi occhi sono lucidi, ma fermi.

Non può fare nulla, solo attendere…e pensare.

E nel frattempo la Resistenza avrebbe guadagnato terreno, così come il caos e il disordine nella Galassia.

Stringe il bicchiere tra le dita magre e affusolate: avrebbero dovuto usare il Ren.

Organa avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa per riaverlo, e non potevano permettersi di tralasciare questo incommensurabile vantaggio in favore del Primo Ordine.

Solo era morto, e con Skywalker ancora latitante quella donna era per il momento tutto ciò che teneva insieme la Resistenza, soprattutto emotivamente.

I simboli erano più pericolosi delle armi: distruggere i simulacri di quell’anacronistica accozzaglia di nostalgici della Ribellione di Mon Mothma ne avrebbe vaporizzato la credibilità, il fascino.

Avevano comunque spazzato via la Repubblica e il suo patetico Senato, e politicamente non esisteva alcun ostacolo a che il Primo Ordine si impadronisse definitivamente di ogni apparato, centrale e periferico: con il controllo della burocrazia nessuna Resistenza avrebbe mai potuto avere la meglio, o almeno non più di un qualunque gruppo eversivo necessariamente frammentato, nascosto e disperso tra decine di sistemi.

Avevano perso la Starkiller, ma il Primo Ordine era vicino alla conquista del potere assoluto più di quanto non ne fosse mai stato vicino l’Impero.

Leila Organa doveva passare dalla loro parte o, altrimenti, morire.

Leila Organa vuole salvare suo figlio: lo stesso Kylo Ren avrebbe portato sua madre al Primo Ordine.

E allora era diventato necessario che lui stesso portasse Kylo Ren da sua madre.

Con un grido scaglia il bicchiere contro la parete di metallo davanti a sé, cercando di ignorare il dolore e l’angoscia che quel pensiero gli provoca.


	7. 7

Ogni notte si agitava senza poter riposare.

Doveva evolvere, non poteva pensare ad altro.

Era un segno, la prova lampante che quello che era adesso doveva cambiare. Non riusciva ancora a ripensare a ciò che era successo, senza provare dolore. Era come se faticosamente avesse reciso un filo, per poi scoprire subito dopo che era possibile riannodarlo senza conseguenze, come se niente fosse accaduto, ricominciando tutto da capo.

Per anni aveva atteso il momento del confronto con suo padre, e da anni sapeva come sarebbero andate le cose. In un certo senso sperava che uccidendolo avrebbe ucciso anche quello che lo legava ancora a quel triste passato, l’ultimo omicidio prima della Salvezza.

Un senso di immenso sollievo lo aveva assalito, mentre una manciata di secondi sembravano dilatarsi sino all’infinito, perdendosi in una lenta eternità di pace.

Ma ben presto si era reso conto che non era così, non era affatto così. Perché lei aveva la spada di Luke, e poteva ancora ucciderlo, e se lo avesse sconfitto avrebbe dovuto ancora dimostrare a Snoke che era quello che lui desiderava che fosse.

Ancora una volta.

Solo quando la vide nella neve, scalza, sfinita ma con gli occhi brillanti, capì tutto, in un attimo.

Lei non era lì per lui ma per la _ragazza_.

Come aveva potuto non rendersene conto? Con lei accadeva sempre, sempre si era illuso che fosse lui quello che lei voleva, e mai era stato così, anche stavolta. Lui le serviva, niente altro, e la rabbia gli impediva di mettere a fuoco la sua piccola figura scura nel chiarore di quell’orrendo pianeta ghiacciato.

Aveva di nuovo già perso la battaglia, perché lei voleva salvarlo a ogni costo e, per quanto soffrisse e lottasse, non sarebbe mai riuscito a difendersi da un tale nemico.

Poi, improvvisamente, sentì distintamente un pensiero netto, di un colore intenso, bruciante. Quando ormai per lui non c’era più speranza, lei spense la spada, guardandolo dall’alto. Prima di correre via, lasciandolo a terra, ferito, nel buio illuminato solo dalle esplosioni della Starkiller morente, ci fu l’ultimo contatto.

In un istante entrambi capirono molte cose, e fu come se un velo venisse squarciato improvvisamente aprendo un infinito orizzonte davanti ai loro occhi fino a quel momento offuscati. Entrambi videro _un_ futuro, uno di quelli possibili, che fino a quel momento non era mai apparso, non era mai stato nemmeno concepibile.

Non era arrivata l’ora di morire per Kylo Ren, il suo tempo non era compiuto.

 _Tornerai_.

Ecco la sola parola che sentì riecheggiare nella sua mente, prima di affondare nella neve ormai rossa del suo sangue.

In tutto ciò, anche Snoke voleva la ragazza. Come se avere lui non fosse abbastanza, e volesse un altro apprendista.

Forse che lui lo aveva deluso tanto da non meritare più la sua fiducia?

La Forza era di nuovo presente, ovunque, e sentiva come un campo magnetico che lo spingeva verso quella ridicola pezzente. Un’orribile bamboccia, una massa informe di solitudine e paura dell’abbandono, una specie di grezza versione di sé prima di arrivare alla Scuola.

Ma lui era diverso, aveva il suo talento e la sua natura straordinaria a renderlo unico nel suo genere, unico nella Galassia intera.

Ma Rey? Che razza di scherzo del destino era quello? Perché la Forza aveva scelto _lei_? Era LUI l’ago della bilancia, il Prescelto, colui che avrebbe portato equilibrio perché in lui coesistevano la Luce e l’Oscurità.

Avrebbe portato quella patetica ragazzetta da Snoke, così avrebbe visto di che cosa era capace LUI, e di che cosa non sarebbe mai stata capace LEI.

Aveva tutto il tempo per prenderla, e danneggiarla.

Forse Snoke se ne sarebbe accorto, ma era disposto a correre il rischio. Nessuno si era accorto di Arnac fin quando non fu troppo tardi, per cui poteva tentare anche con Snoke. La ragazza subiva già la sua fascinazione, e nonostante i risibili tentativi di mascherare i suoi pensieri quello che comunicava era che ne era irrimediabilmente attratta.

Si illudeva di poterlo _salvare_ , e pensava che solo lei avrebbe potuto farlo. Rideva di questa idea stupida, soprattutto se pensava che nemmeno i suoi genitori, Luke e anche _lei_ avevano potuto salvarlo: come poteva quella sciocca anche solo immaginare di farcela? Era talmente patetica e stupida da meritare di morire.

L’unica difficoltà sarebbe stata se fosse arrivata a Skywalker.

Luke avrebbe potuto anche convincerla ad allontanarsi, magari addestrandola…

Scuote la testa con decisione.

Luke è un uomo distrutto, e nonostante non sia morto non è più in grado di evocare niente se non sogni infranti. Il suo cosmo è vacuo, arido, e i suoi tentativi di essere la leggenda che tutti immaginavano lo hanno annientato.

Era solo un ragazzo male addestrato, senza un vero maestro, che viveva della sua immeritata fama per l’aver sconfitto un già sconfitto Vader. Un perdente, niente altro.

Rey era sola, e quindi doveva prenderla e portarla dove voleva lui, per poi presentare a Snoke ciò che ne fosse rimasto.

Stringe il pugno e lo preme su un occhio, serrando la mandibola.

Avrebbe voluto solo ucciderla, e farla a pezzi. Distruggerla, tagliarla, romperla, sentire il rumore delle sue ossa che si spezzano e il gorgogliare del sangue nella sua gola. E avrebbe senz’altro fatto molte di quelle cose, presto, rabbrividendo già per la violenta eccitazione che tali immagini gli provocavano.

_Ma Hux._

Aveva bisogno di lui, disperatamente, mentre lui adesso era altrove, perso in se stesso.

Kylo cerca di raggiungerlo, si appoggia con la schiena alla parete e si lascia scivolare sul pavimento. Istintivamente mette le mani a terra, cercando di muovere il braccio che non ha, e che sembra invece essere sempre lì, specie nel buio.

Lo vede, con la testa tra le mani, e sente che è in difficoltà come mai nella sua vita, e sente anche che pensa una cosa terribile.

La sua gola si chiude, dolorosamente, nel percepire quella lama che fende la mente del Generale, netta e lucente nell’oscurità di tanto dolore.

Hux stava pensando di _usarlo_ per arrivare a Organa.

Non Hux, non poteva essere vero, non era vero.

Stringe gli occhi lasciando le lacrime gli scivolino lungo le guance, ancora una volta, senza neanche provare a trattenerle.

Aveva sopportato di essere usato come una cosa da tutti, sempre.

Tutti avevano cercato solo di ottenere qualcosa da lui, e nessuno mai aveva voluto solo – che cosa?

Lasciare che vivesse, in pace.

Perché quell’uomo non riusciva a staccarsi dal Primo Ordine? Perché _nonostante tutto_ voleva trovare una via d’uscita nel sacrificarlo sull’altare della carriera militare? Il Primo Ordine era davvero così importante per lui, era un’ossessione, un pensiero fisso. Perché questa dedizione, questo fanatismo? Senza il Primo Ordine Hux non riusciva ad essere Hux. C’era qualcosa che trascendeva il fatto in sé, e il Cavaliere aveva sottovalutato questo aspetto.

Era il fantasma, il filo reciso che continuava a tornare a galla: tutto derivava da lì e finchè non lo avesse rimosso non sarebbe mai cambiato nulla. Credeva di essere riuscito a scardinare il mondo ordinato del militare, di averne minato le fondamenta, ma non era così. Senza la sua sovrastruttura si chiudeva, e si allontanava, da tutti e tragicamente anche da lui.

E adesso voleva servirsi di lui come un animale imprigionato, per attirare sua madre da qualche parte, per ucciderla.

Del resto gli ordini di Snoke erano chiari: _sterminare gli Skywalker_.

E il Leader Supremo sapeva che lui non ne sarebbe stato capace, in quanto lui stesso era uno di loro, quindi doveva essere Hux a farlo: e Hux obbediva sempre agli ordini di Snoke. Avrebbe ucciso sua madre, e poi lui.

Lo avrebbe fatto davvero? Non riusciva ancora a capire, ma sembrava che non lo volesse, rimandava anche lo stesso pensiero di doverlo fare.

Ma intanto intendeva usarlo, per tornare al suo posto.

Non poteva permettere che anche Hux facesse una cosa del genere, non poteva.

Il Cavaliere si aggira per le sue stanze, al buio, camminando veloce, senza sosta, come una belva chiusa in una gabbia angusta, esattamente come faceva quando entrava nella sua mente.

Piuttosto lo avrebbe ucciso, ma non gli avrebbe permesso di tradirlo. Del resto non c’era bisogno di arrivare a tanto, si ripeteva come in preda a un delirio, perché lui adesso sapeva _conquistare_.

Era già entrato, anzi no, ormai – seppur con fatica – era arrivato dentro neutralizzando tutte le sue difese, e poteva navigare sicuro nell’oceano dei suoi pensieri. Doveva solo individuare il punto giusto in cui inserire qualcosa.

Ma era tempo che cercava, senza risultato. La mente di Hux era compatta, troppo solida, e non riusciva a trovare il frammento da tagliare per creare un nuovo inizio. L’unica speranza era quel filo tagliato e reciso tante volte, che aveva attirato la sua attenzione e infiammato la sua curiosità ormai molto tempo prima.

Se solo fosse riuscito ad afferrare quel filo, e reciderlo…. Ma c’era un fantasma, lì, ormai aveva capito anche di che cosa si trattava.

Doveva trovarlo ed estirparlo, e sostituirlo con un altro….doveva diventare lui, il fantasma di Hux: non per liberarlo, ma per accorciare ancor più la sua catena.

Lentamente, ma inesorabilmente, lo avrebbe tirato di nuovo a sé, per non lasciarlo allontanare mai più.


	8. 8

Il tempo passava, ma niente sembrava muoversi.

Ormai ogni notte dividevano il letto, senza nemmeno curarsi di quello che avrebbero potuto pensare gli altri.

Una china inesorabile, una scarpata scoscesa lungo la quale precipitavano sempre più velocemente, verso qualcosa di ignoto. Forse la morte, o la salvezza…chissà.

Kylo Ren era dentro Hux, ed era una sorta di perenne stato alterato di coscienza in cui le parole non servivano: uno dei due riusciva ad estrarre tutto quello che desiderava, e l’altro di fronte a questo assalto crudele immolava solo se stesso, senza alzare più alcuna difesa.

Quello che rimaneva del Generale non opponeva alcuna resistenza, e le sue stanze vuote erano ormai state violate impunemente innumerevoli volte.

Il Cavaliere osserva Hux, disteso accanto a sé. Osserva il suo profilo, perfetto, e segue il suo sguardo. La sua mente è sgombra, e le pupille terse fissano il soffitto. Una fitta di dolore lo coglie di sorpresa: chi è questa creatura immobile che gli è distesa accanto?

Ricorda quegli episodi di un passato non troppo remoto in cui Hux era un cristallo tagliente, un uomo spietato, un essere irraggiungibile, e durante il quale lui stesso voleva carpirne ogni segreto per farlo _suo_.

Adesso lo era. Era suo.

Ma Hux non era più Hux. Era forse lui che lo stava distruggendo? Come aveva sempre fatto nella sua vita? Lo stava divorando dall’interno, lentamente, ma lui non voleva fargli del male, era l’ultima cosa che avrebbe desiderato.

“A che cosa pensi?”, chiede piano, quasi temendo la sua risposta.

Il Generale non si muove ma sorride leggermente, sempre fissando il soffitto. “A niente”. 

Il Ren sa che è vero, anche se non vorrebbe che fosse così.

Deve lasciarlo, purtroppo lo sta danneggiando - pur senza volere.

Gli torna alla mente Arnac, la sua prima vittima, il ragazzino infelice che lui si era superficialmente illuso di poter usare e controllare a piacimento. Aveva imparato che non è così semplice come sembra, e con la sua conquista violenta aveva scarnificato poco a poco la sua anima, fino a consumarlo del tutto. E anche dopo che ebbe finito, continuò a fare brandelli di ogni pezzo smembrato, tanto che per sfuggire a quell’incubo ciò che rimaneva di quel piccolo cadavere fu costretto ad uccidersi di nuovo, per smettere di soffrire. L’acqua scorreva la prima volta che lo prese, e quel suono sarebbe stato per lui indimenticabile.

All’improvviso un guizzo; avverte un lampo che attraversa la mente di Hux. “E’ successo tutto così in fretta”, sussurra, chiudendo finalmente gli occhi orlati di quelle ciglia bionde che il Ren non si stanca mai di osservare in silenzio. “Non ho avuto il tempo nemmeno di capire chi sei veramente”.

Questo rendeva quell’uomo unico per lui, la sua capacità di stupirlo, sempre e comunque.

“Che cosa è successo in fretta?”. Non riesce a prevedere il corso dei suoi pensieri, nemmeno così, da _dentro._

“Tutto. La mia vita si divide ormai in un prima, e in un dopo: prima di conoscerti, e dopo averti conosciuto”, si volta lentamente, guardandolo dritto in faccia con uno sguardo che per un attimo torna ad essere quasi ferino, intriso di disprezzo. “Forse ti odio per questo”.

“Io invece non ti odio”, azzarda, con un tono ottusamente speranzoso. “Non ti odio affatto”.

“Ma io non ti ho fatto niente, non avresti alcun motivo di odiarmi”, la voce di Hux è piatta, mentre pronuncia quelle parole che esprimono una lampante quanto banale verità. E’ dolorosamente vero, Kylo Ren è l’unico colpevole tra i due.

“Hai ragione. Ma non hai nemmeno fatto niente perché ti…amassi”, la voce gli trema leggermente, perché sa che cosa significa dire quella frase, soprattutto dirla a se stesso.

Gli occhi di Hux sono verdi come smeraldi, ma di nuovo terribilmente vuoti. “Forse ti ho solo sfidato”, dice senza alcun colore nella voce.

“Questo non è un gioco, lo sai”, dice scostandogli i capelli rossi dalla fronte pallida.

“Beh, quanto meno lo è stato, un tempo. La cosa strana è che forse lo rimpiango”.

“Vuoi che vada via?”, di nuovo quel tremito, come una crepa nella sua spessa voce baritonale.

Hux scuote la testa, lentamente. “Sai che ho bisogno di te. Tu mi _costringi_ ad aver bisogno di te”.

“Non dire così, io non ti costringo a fare niente. Per questo ti chiedo che cosa vuoi”, il Ren avverte molta angoscia, in entrambi.

“No. Tu mi costringi.”

Una grossa lacrima scende dai suoi occhi scuri, mentre affonda il viso nella piega del collo di Hux. “Perdonami”, dice contro la sua pelle, respirandone il profumo dolce. “Ti voglio più di quanto abbia mai voluto qualcuno, e faccio tutto questo solo per averti con me”.

Non sa entrare correttamente, non sa estrarre in modo efficace, non sa tenere una mente, e soprattutto non sa davvero conquistare, questa è la verità. La sua strategia è un fallimento, è ancora troppo difficile per lui. Chi potrebbe insegnargli a farlo? In questo il Lato Oscuro è povero, non è in grado di dargli qualcosa….non avrebbe mai pensato che avrebbe voluto farlo di nuovo, ma adesso, con Hux, non voleva distruggere niente, ma conservare tutto così com’era nato.

Lui era perfetto, e doveva rimanerlo. Voleva essere dentro di lui, ma senza violenza, senza fargli del male, come invece era sempre avvenuto da quando era diventato Kylo Ren.

Il Generale gli accarezza i capelli, mollemente. “Non avresti dovuto fare niente, credo. Sarebbe successo da sé”.

Questa frase è come una coltellata. Lo ha svuotato dei suoi pensieri, del suo Sè, per evitare che lo tradisse o che lo abbandonasse, ma Hux in realtà non lo avrebbe mai fatto. Adesso sta pensando che tutto ciò che ha fatto Kylo è stato inutile…avrebbe potuto anche non farlo, solo che adesso sarebbe qui, con lui, spontaneamente.

E sta pensando a quello che _lei_ gli disse una volta: e cioè che lui, il Ren, lo avrebbe distrutto anche se non lo avesse voluto, perché questa era la sua maledizione.

Sentendo quei pensieri dolorosi comincia a piangere, e i singhiozzi scuotono quella grande figura nuda, piegata contro la spalla del Generale.

Amare per lui è distruggere, e lo aveva scoperto fin da piccolo. Questo accadeva, sempre, immancabilmente. Tutti coloro che lui amava, morivano.

Adesso era chiaro quello che doveva fare: doveva andarsene, e lasciarlo.


	9. 9

Hux si sveglia, ed è solo.

Apre lentamente gli occhi e si guarda intorno.

La stanza è finalmente vuota, silenziosa.

Si alza e si avvicina circospetto allo specchio: si passa una mano sul viso, si osserva come se si vedesse per la prima volta dopo molti anni.

E’ un giorno diverso dagli altri, perché sente che deve partire. Improvvisamente vuole sciogliere quel nodo che da tanti anni ha sempre tentato di tagliare, senza successo, dopo innumerevoli tentativi frustranti.

Lui che ha sempre risolto tutto, che ha sempre avuto ragione di ogni difficoltà e che ha sempre avuto successo in ogni iniziativa, perché si è sempre trascinato dietro una tale zavorra? Ha eliminato ogni scoria, negli anni: nessun ricordo doloroso, nessun passato ingombrante, nessun fardello pesante che lo schiacciasse. Questo lo aveva sempre aiutato, e gli aveva sempre dato la freddezza necessaria per affrontare qualunque situazione. Lui non aveva mai avuto nessuna debolezza, e questo gli permetteva di individuare quelle degli avversari per sfruttarle a suo vantaggio, con precisione chirurgica, con l’efficienza di una macchina perfetta.

E adesso invece stava affondando.

Non poteva tornare indietro nel tempo, non poteva cambiare quello che era stato. Ma poteva capire _perché_ era successo, e capire come era stato possibile essere arrivati a questo punto.

Aveva passato tutta la sua vita avendo ben chiara quale fosse la sua strada, senza mai dubitarne: lui era un soldato, ed era destinato a grandi cose.

Avrebbe annientato chiunque si fosse messo sul suo cammino, avrebbe dimostrato a tutti di essere degno del nome che portava.

Questa smania, questo desiderio bruciante di vincere, di emergere, di _pareggiare i conti_ , da dove veniva, e da dove aveva avuto inizio?

Davvero non avrebbe mai potuto smettere di essere _questo_ Armitage Hux, davvero avrebbe preferito essere distrutto, piuttosto che cambiare?

Deve partire, anche se non sa se servirà davvero a qualcosa: ma quando tutto il mondo crolla, l’unico modo per non soccombere è cercare una via d’uscita dove non la si è mai cercata prima.

Pensa che forse questa idea non è sua, in effetti. Sa che ormai non riesce più quasi a percepire quali siano i suoi pensieri, nel groviglio che gli affolla la mente da quando il Ren è entrato nella sua vita. Ma non gli interessa, vuole solo assecondare questo istinto.

Si alza velocemente e si getta quasi correndo sotto la doccia.

Deve partire, e vuole farlo subito.

*

Kylo Ren è seduto al buio, in silenzio.

Ascolta i pensieri di Hux, senza toccarli, senza interferire.

Ha provato a lasciarlo solo per qualche istante e il flusso lo ha portato immediatamente lì, all’origine di tutto.

Deve dimostrare ad Hux e a se stesso che il suo potere non è una maledizione, ma che può anche decidere di non distruggere ciò che tocca.

Pensa che dopo averlo danneggiato tanto, adesso deve fare questo per lui: aiutarlo davvero a liberarsi dal suo fantasma.


	10. 10

"Spiacente di non aver avuto il tempo di organizzare niente per accoglierti come sarebbe stato opportuno, Generale", esordisce con un tono quasi piatto, per poi calcare tutto il sarcasmo di cui è capace sull’ultima parola.

Lui si siede, accavallando le lunghe gambe sottili e poggiando lentamente le mani sui braccioli della poltrona, senza scollare gli occhi dai suoi.

Sente lo scoppiettare del fuoco, in un angolo dell'enorme stanza grigia e nera. Suo padre amava vedere le fiamme, e aveva allestito dei grandi bracieri nelle sale con i soffitti più alti, per osservarle; forse stava invecchiando, ma cominciava ad apprezzare quella bizzarria.

Era arrivato senza annunciarsi, e quando si era presentato all’ingresso di quell’enorme tenuta le guardie dovettero controllarne i documenti per autorizzare l’accesso, come per un ospite qualsiasi.

“Bentornato, padrone”, si sentì dire per la prima volta nella sua vita, e si augurò che fosse anche l’ultima.

Non voleva tornare in quel posto, né se ne sentiva il padrone, anche se aveva ereditato tutto alla morte di Brendol Hux.

Sua madre lo aveva ricevuto subito, ma probabilmente solo per sincerarsi il prima possibile del fatto che non volesse comunicarle che si sarebbe ristabilito sul suo pianeta di origine, nella _sua_ casa, quella che lei abitava da sola ormai da decenni e nella quale faceva entrare solo i relitti della prestigiosa nobiltà imperiale che si erano ritirati a vita privata in quel nostalgico settore della Galassia.

"E che cosa avresti voluto organizzare...una festa per il mio congedo?", sibila.

"Non dire sciocchezze, l'inchiesta è ancora in corso, no?", alza una mano coperta da un guanto bianco, come per zittirlo. "Piuttosto, dovresti stare al tuo posto, che non è qui. Spero francamente che tu sia venuto per qualcosa di importante".

"Sì, molto importante. Volevo parlare con _te_ ". Hux sa che effetto avrebbe avuto quella frase, e adesso che la pronuncia prova una sorta di piacere perverso nell'osservare la reazione materna.

Lei rimane immobile, ma il suo sguardo si carica immediatamente d'odio.

"Tu che vuoi parlare con me? Che novità è questa? E per quale motivo?", esclama stupita. "Spero che tu non sia venuto a cercare comprensione. Vuoi che ti consoli per aver fallito gettando nel fango il nome degli Hux? Se proprio devo essere sincera l'unico consiglio da madre degna che potrei darti è di toglierti la vita, onorevolmente".

Stronza, è l'unico aggettivo che Hux abbia mai associato a sua madre.

Non le era mai veramente importato di niente e di nessuno, solo l’ansia del riscatto sociale era il motore che la muoveva. Lui le era servito esclusivamente per raggiungere la posizione che desiderava, e da quando suo padre era morto e lei aveva ereditato il diritto di abitare quella casa e una porzione dei suoi cospicui averi non aveva più bisogno di lui, per cui se si fosse tolto di mezzo sarebbe stato solo un grattacapo in meno: era infatti rimasto l'unico che potesse testimoniare circa le sue origini da plebea, fatta eccezione per le sue sorellastre che comunque erano ormai lontane e non più interessate a conoscere alcunchè del figlio bastardo e della seconda moglie del loro defunto padre i quali, derubandole del titolo nobiliare, avevano ormai già arrecato loro il peggior danno possibile.

"Non ho mai capito se tu mi abbia sempre odiato o se tu abbia cominciato a farlo quando ho ucciso Beauregard", dice secco, sempre tenendo gli occhi fissi su di lei.

La donna spalanca gli occhi grigi, ma rimane in silenzio.

In quell’enorme sala semibuia, rischiarata solo dal fuoco e da poche luci rossastre, il pallido Hux vestito di nero sembra uno spettro, venuto a tormentare le vittime di un passato mai veramente dimenticato.

Lei lo osserva da lontano, e prima di riuscire ad impedirselo pensa che non ha più le lentiggini, suo figlio. Quando era un bimbo aveva una spruzzata di efelidi rosa sul musetto bianco. Era il bambino più bello di tutti, su questo non c'era dubbio. Nemmeno Beau era così bello. Brendol era un uomo affascinante, ma non aveva la grazia del figlio. Lei era una donna piacente, ma diafana, dimenticabile. Armitage no, aveva quella cosa che hanno certe persone quando ti obbligano a ricordarle, per sempre.

E lei non avrebbe potuto certo scordarselo, nemmeno se avesse voluto. Ricorderà per sempre quelle lentiggini, quei verdi occhi obliqui, quella graziosa piccola bocca rosa sempre chiusa in un broncio crudele. Anche adesso, seppur in un certo modo rapita dalla capacità di suo figlio adulto di intimidire il suo interlocutore con uno sguardo, riesce solo a ricordare il disagio che gli infondeva averlo di fronte da bambino.

Il piccolo Armitage era il suo fantasma, che tornava ogni giorno a farle visita, per torturarla.

Adesso è un uomo alto e magro, pallido come uno spettro, dalle lunghe dita affusolate, quasi femminee.

Rosso come il fuoco, e bianco come la neve, dal volto perfetto e l’espressione dura, impenetrabile, da cui traspaiono solo due tratti salienti: crudeltà e perversione. Suo figlio ha un animo corrotto, degenerato. Suo padre era un uomo retto, irreprensibile, tranne qualche piccola debolezza quasi puerile non gli si poteva imputare alcunchè; Armitage non ne era che un depravato epigono, e la sua ambizione spregiudicata lo rendeva un essere spregevole ai suoi occhi. E oltremodo pericoloso.

Tra simili spesso è necessario combattersi, ed eliminarsi a vicenda.

"Vattene subito", continua rimanendo immobile, senza sbattere nemmeno le palpebre.

"Questa è anche casa mia, e non puoi buttarmi fuori. Anzi direi che sono io il padrone qui, visto che IO sono l'erede di Brendol Hux e IO ho ereditato il titolo di nobile dell'Impero. Ma non mi interessa parlare di questo".

Si alza in piedi e si avvicina alla poltrona della donna, ridicolmente lontana dalla sua. "Adesso sono qui per sapere perchè non hai detto nulla".

"Avresti dovuto chiederlo a tuo padre".

"Lo sto chiedendo _a te_. E' una faccenda tra te e me, lo sai. Lui non c'entrava".

Ormai è in piedi davanti a lei, e la guarda dall'alto, alzando lievemente un lato del labbro superiore.

Stronza. Vorrebbe prenderla per il collo e strozzarla, con le sue stesse mani.

"Questa conversazione non ha alcun senso", si alza di scatto e fa per andarsene.

Hux la afferra per un braccio e la tira con forza a sè, facendola quasi inciampare sui suoi piedi.

"Armitage!", urla lei. "COME OSI?".

In quel momento entrano due servitori, richiamati dal grido della padrona.

Hux sa che decine di uomini sono fuori da quella stanza, che osservano e sentono tutto, pronti a intervenire. Tutti condizionati ad obbedire, e tutti pronti a morire per lei se necessario.

Il suo sguardo si ferma sulle limpide iridi verdi che lo osservano con aria vagamente allarmata, e i suoi occhi corrono veloci da un viso all'altro, rapidamente.

Quello che non sapeva è che sono tutti, indistintamente, con i capelli rossi, pallidi, alti e magri.

Hux osserva le pupille vacue di quella sorta di ubbidienti imitazioni di se stesso che – dalla porta – si sporgono verso di loro, in attesa di un ordine.

Si volta a guardarla, con aria schifata. “Tu sei pazza”.

“Non ti permettere di parlarmi così! Pensa piuttosto all’uomo miserevole che sei diventato, un fallito, un essere inutile. Hai trentacinque anni e nessun figlio….non ti importa nemmeno del nome degli Hux!”, grida, divincolandosi, con voce tremante.

“Lasciateci subito”, si rivolge ai servitori, che escono in silenzio dopo aver rivolto ai due un’occhiata vuota, senza emozioni. “Beh, faccio ancora in tempo a ingravidare una qualunque sguattera come ha fatto mio padre con te, non credi? Alla fine, di questo passo, non rimarrà nemmeno un atomo di nobiltà imperiale nel sangue della nostra insigne casata”.

“Sarebbe almeno un passo avanti, rispetto al saperti soggiogato da quel Sith che a quanto pare sarà la tua rovina. Ma comunque non credo che saresti in grado di ingravidare nessuna donna della Galassia”, ribatte con disprezzo la donna. “Sei un pervertito che corre dietro ai maschi, ecco quello che sei”. Le sue dita cercano di staccare quelle del figlio dal suo abito, affondando con cattiveria nel dorso della mano che la tiene stretta.

Hux abbassa gli occhi osservando quell'artiglio bianco conficcato tra le sue nocche e pensa che le parole di sua madre sono solo un patetico quanto vano tentativo di ferirlo, visto che i retrogradi costumi sessuali del suo pianeta sono ormai minoritari in quasi tutti i sistemi, ma ciò che lo allarma è il fatto che i pettegolezzi viaggino assai più rapidi di quanto non pensi; a quanto pare certe voci attraversano interi sistemi nonostante la rigida cortina difensiva del Primo Ordine.

Adesso che è caduto in disgrazia, questo è quello che dicono di lui? Che subisce Kylo Ren? Che ne è succube? Che magari è il suo schiavo sessuale? Questo è quello che rimane della sua leggenda?

“Non esiste nessun Sith, e non cambiare discorso”, si scuote. “Dimmi perché non hai detto tutto. Davvero la tua vita era così legata alla mia? Eri ancora giovane, avresti potuto avere altri figli, no? Davvero non avresti potuto vendicarti? Beau era il tuo preferito….perchè non hai voluto farmela pagare?!?!”.

Hux incalza la madre tornando a guardarla negli occhi.

“Taci, parli di cose che non sai”, sussurra lei, non riuscendo a staccarsi di dosso lo sguardo pungente di quei gelidi occhi come l'acqua del mare in tempesta.

“Hai lasciato che accusassero quella stupida istitutrice, credendo a tutte le mie fandonie, senza muovere….”, si blocca di colpo, con gli occhi fissi nel vuoto.

Improvvisamente si ricorda _qualcosa_ , qualcosa che aveva sempre saputo, ma che fino a quel momento non sapeva di sapere.

“Io però….li avevo visti”, sussurra esterrefatto. “Li avevo visti _davvero_ ”.

“Di che parli…?”, chiede la donna, improvvisamente afferrandolo per la giacca quasi con rabbia.

“Gli uomini con le tuniche….gli uomini di Vasser”, Hux è atterrito dalle sue stesse parole.

Il disegno che aveva fatto, e che fu trovato nella stanza dell’istitutrice, non era la fantasia di un bambino, era _vero_.

Lui aveva visto quegli uomini, fuori, nel buio, che li spiavano.

Un velo che si squarcia, e finalmente la visione è nitida: sua madre aveva organizzato tutto.

Non le serviva più, era solo un pericolo per lei…il bambino che era stato necessario per lasciare la sua vecchia vita ed entrare in quella nuova, per attraversare un varco. Una volta dentro, doveva scomparire: non rimaneva che farlo fuori, per poi concentrarsi solo sul piccolo Beauregard, più obbediente, più remissivo, e che non aveva mai vissuto una vita di stenti e di deprivazioni emotive e fisiche come Armitage.

Armitage, che si era rivelato uno strumento instabile, incontrollabile e come tale pericoloso; un bambino anaffettivo, vendicativo, ingrato, egoista e soprattutto cattivo: proprio come lei, del resto.

Non aveva previsto una cosa banale, e cioè che suo figlio potesse somigliarle, che potesse rifiutare ogni controllo e rompere ogni regola, proprio come aveva fatto lei per giungere dove era arrivata, non offuscata da rimorsi, coscienza o scorie emotive di alcun genere.

Non ci era riuscita solo perché _lui_ aveva buttato all’aria i suoi piani, e aveva usato quello che aveva visto e registrato inconsciamente per incolpare l’istitutrice della sparizione di Beau.

Quella donna era veramente colpevole, gli uomini di Vasser erano davvero lì e in quella grande casa sarebbe comunque rimasto un solo Hux – solo che non avrebbe dovuto essere lui.

Tutto andava al suo posto, tutto era chiaro, cristallino: sua madre non aveva fatto nulla per salvare la sua complice, né per smentire il piccolo Armitage, evidentemente per evitare che il marito andasse a fondo di quella storia e scoprisse la verità.

Perché solo adesso questo frammento del passato emergeva dal buio della sua mente? Non può fare a meno di pensare al Ren, convinto che sia stato lui a tirare fuori quel ricordo sepolto. Voleva liberarlo dal suo fantasma, ed ecco che lo stava facendo.

“Stai farneticando. Che cosa vuoi ricordare, eri solo un bambino! Un bambino già crudele, la verità è che sei nato ed eri già un assassino”, gli parla a pochi centimetri dalla guancia destra. “Sei un essere senza sentimenti, senza emozioni….sei un mostro, nonostante il tuo aspetto”.

Hux si volta per guardarla. Non ricorda di averla mai avuta così vicina, né di aver potuto osservare prima il suo viso a così breve distanza.

Sente il suo odore, un profumo estraneo, pungente.

Ricorda una volta, tanto tempo fa, quando lei lo afferrò per i capelli, scuotendolo forte, torcendogli il collo indietro. Ricorda che sentì quell’odore, e pensò che era schifoso: sperò che si allontanasse alla svelta, che morisse, che lo abbandonasse, pur di non doverlo sentire mai più. Non voleva che lei fosse sua madre, avrebbe preferito rimanere nel canale per sempre, pur di non doverla vedere ancora. Nemmeno quando gli pettinava la frangetta, e gli aggiustava i vestiti, una volta andato a vivere nella grande casa.

Lei faceva finta di essere quello che non era e non provava nemmeno a mascherare il suo fastidio per doverlo fare.

“Ti farò morire in una prigione, appena riavrò il mio posto”, le sibila sulla bocca. “Ricordatelo, _serva_ ”.

La allontana con uno spintone, gettandola contro la poltrona. I lunghi capelli biondi che tiene attorcigliati in una complessa acconciatura si liberano dal grande fermaglio che li trattiene, e le scivolano sul viso.

“Avresti fatto la stessa cosa al mio posto. Credi di essere diverso?? Sei un ambizioso, come me, e un fanatico, come tuo padre….hai preso il peggio di noi, accettalo…o continuerai a fallire!”, gli urla contro.

“Sei tu che hai fallito, non uccidendomi. E gli errori si pagano, sempre”, dice voltandosi verso la porta.

“…e adesso dove credi di andare, Armitage?!?”, grida, con voce roca e occhi furenti.

Hux prima di uscire si volta ancora verso di lei, con un mezzo sorriso crudele.

“A pareggiare i conti. Ma non temere:  _tornerò, mamma_ ”.


	11. 11

Cercare il dolore, sempre, costantemente.

Il dolore fisico, che ti costringe a staccarti dal tuo stesso corpo per non soccombere, che ti apre, ti fa piombare nel buio, ti annebbia la mente e ti terrorizza perché tutto ti dice che se continuerà morirai.

Il dolore emotivo, la solitudine, la diversità, la lontananza, il male che ti divora dentro, la morte di qualcosa di indefinibile che tuttavia prima viveva, che pulsava, e che lentamente scivola nel nulla, nella non-esistenza. Un’immensa e costante pena, senza un motivo, senza una ragione che ne giustifichi la presenza.

La strada è quella, percorrere quei sentieri poco battuti è l’unica via. Il dolore porta con sé una consapevolezza impossibile da raggiungere con ogni altro mezzo, ed è necessario sprofondare in quel nero mare di sofferenza lasciando che i polmoni si riempiano di quel liquido denso, fino ad annegare.

Solo così è possibile riemergere dopo aver osservato l’abisso, e vedere l’invisibile.

Questo era sempre stato il suo obbiettivo, questo l’insegnamento che aveva dato a se stesso fin da quando aveva capito la sua vera natura, il suo unico talento, la sua unica capacità.

Non c’era Luce in lui, o almeno non abbastanza per impedirgli di seguire questo proposito folle, sempre e comunque senza riposare mai. Avrebbe sfondato quella immaginaria parete di roccia, solo colpendola miliardi di volte, a mani nude.

Solo una fine a tutto questo: la morte.

Ma sino a quel momento niente lo avrebbe fermato. Avrebbe provocato a se stesso tutto il dolore necessario per arrivare dove desiderava arrivare, e giungere alla Pace, alla Pienezza, comprendendo tutto quello che una mente umana avrebbe potuto comprendere.

Nessuno avrebbe mai compreso questa sua battaglia disperata, e sarebbe stato per sempre solo nel combattere la guerra contro la Galassia intera, che ai suoi occhi appariva come un’infinita serie di occasioni per evolvere e progredire verso un punto ignoto e misterioso che, una volta raggiunto, avrebbe chiuso un immaginario cerchio apertosi da tempo immemorabile.

Forse era pazzo, o forse no. Ma questo era quello che pensava e che voleva, più di ogni altra cosa, e lo avrebbe fatto e voluto finchè avrebbe avuto una stilla di sangue nelle vene.

Nessuno poteva abbatterlo, perché più erano le ferite, più lui sarebbe diventato forte.

Dopo quello che era successo, dopo quella enorme sofferenza che già aveva sopportato, adesso poteva iniziare a comprendere e a proseguire nell’accogliere il tormento che ancora lo aspettava.

Aveva finalmente aperto gli occhi, e aveva capito molte cose.

Lacrime e sangue lo avevano portato lì, su un gradino più alto, il primo di una lunga serie.

Infatti aveva trovato il filo reciso nascosto nella mente di Hux. Aveva capito quello che voleva Snoke. E aveva compreso quello che doveva fare, perfettamente.

Solo una cosa lo angosciava. Cominciava a immaginare quella che sarebbe potuta essere per lui l’ultima terribile prova, il gradino alla sommità della scala.

E aveva paura di non essere in grado di chiudere il cerchio.

Ma non poteva pensarci adesso: la strada era ancora lunga, era necessario sprofondare e annegare ancora, e ancora, e ancora, prima di potersi fermare.


	12. 12

“Hai trovato quello che cercavi?”.

“Forse. Sai, a volte si scopre che quello che si è cercato per anni è proprio sotto i nostri occhi”.

Non riesce a reprimere un largo sorriso malizioso, coprendosi con una mano i grandi denti asimmetrici. “Lo so, sono stato io”, i suoi occhi scuri brillano nella penombra.

E’ ormai tempo che sta chiuso nella sua stanza, senza luci, senza uscire, senza parlare con nessuno che non sia lui – quando raramente passa a vedere che cosa stia combinando.

Ogni volta lo trova così, seduto per terra, seminudo, che medita. O che fa qualcosa che può sembrare una qualche forma di meditazione, di estraniamento dalla realtà.

Ancora una volta non capisce quello che sta succedendo, ma adesso non può pensarci. L’inchiesta si è chiusa, ed è riuscito a raddrizzare le cose, come aveva sempre fatto. Aveva perso Phasma e un’altra decina di fedelissimi, ma era di nuovo al comando e questo era quello che contava: non gli interessavano le condizioni di quel reintegro, l’importante era che fosse tornato al _suo_ posto.

“Lo so. E non c’è nulla da ridere”.

“Oh sì, invece. Entrambi abbiamo dovuto uccidere un innocente per provare a noi stessi ciò di cui eravamo capaci. Lo trovo divertente. Non è divertente? Queste bizzarre connessioni tra creature così diverse – come noi due”, dice indicando con un indice prima se stesso, poi puntandolo lentamente verso il petto di Hux. “E’ tutto così eccitante”, aggiunge sottovoce mordendosi un labbro.

Percepisce la soddisfazione del Ren, un senso di vittoria che gli sembra del tutto fuori luogo, totalmente _sbagliato_ – ma come, del resto, ogni sua manifestazione.

“Sei venuto per impartirmi qualche nuovo ordine, Generale?”, continua con aria puerile.

“Piantala di fare lo sciocco. Che cosa stai facendo chiuso qui dentro?”. Si guarda intorno con aria schifata. “Se desideri posso anche trasferirti in una cella detentiva, sono almeno più pulite di questo posto”.

Il Ren lo guarda impassibile, con sguardo improvvisamente assente. “Sei mai stato in una prigione, Hux? Non credo che ti piacerebbe. Non ti piacerebbe affatto”.

“Perché, tu ci sei stato?”, sbuffa.

“Io non ne sono mai uscito, credo”.

“Basta, mi hai stufato. Rimani pure rintanato in questo porcile a piagnucolare, prima o poi ti annoierai anche di questo e forse tornerai a fare il tuo dovere”, si rimette il berretto sui capelli inusualmente cortissimi, e meticolosamente lisciati indietro. Solo le basette sono più lunghe e rosse, contro le guance scarne e pallide. “Sappi però che più tempo stai qui dentro, prima si avvicinerà il giorno in cui ci renderemo conto che non abbiamo poi così tanto bisogno di te, ragazzo prodigio”.

“ _Vi renderete conto_ …Tu, e chi altri?”.

“IO, cioè il Primo Ordine, NOI.”

Il Ren mastica l’aria, osservandolo con occhi tetri. “Non sarà facile per te”, sospira distendendosi adagio sulla schiena e allargando le braccia. “Adesso vattene, a meno che tu non sia venuto qui a fare quello che sai fare meglio. Ma forse VOI avete già imparato a fare a meno di me anche sotto _quel_ punto di vista”.

“Quando fai così è inutile che perda il mio tempo con te. Quando la smetterai di fare il bambino sai dove trovarmi”.

“Cosa significa “smettere di fare il bambino” per te?”.

“Ricominciare a combattere, ecco che cosa significa!”, sbotta Hux.

Kylo rimane immobile, sente solo il suo respiro pesante riempire la stanza. Un lungo sospiro, profondo, persistente, quasi un percepibile segno di disapprovazione.

“Non tutte le guerre si combattono con le armi in pugno, Armitage”, sussurra piano, chiudendo nuovamente gli occhi e tornando ad ignorare ciò che lo circonda.


	13. 13

"Quindi hai deciso di partire?", chiede Hux, guardando fuori dall'ampia vetrata.

Il sole rosso sta tramontando, e da ben prima che giunga all'orizzonte la luce che illumina il pianeta è così cupa da rendere tutto immerso in una spessa penombra color del sangue.

"Sì, devo andare. Adesso è il momento", risponde il Ren, avvicinandosi alle sue spalle. "...ma tornerò".

 _Tornerai_.

Mentre lo dice sente ancora quella frase, nella sua mente. Un ricordo, un pensiero: un fantasma, forse. Anche se ormai è quasi una certezza.

Da quando Hux era rientrato quei sogni si ripetevano senza sosta, e sembrava che ormai il futuro – sempre così sfuggente – avesse acquistato una forma precisa; gli eventi si stavano susseguendo nella sequenza che aveva già intravisto, eliminando progressivamente tutte le infinite ramificazioni secondarie che all’inizio si intrecciavano rendendo il quadro troppo complesso per poter essere compreso.

_Devo andare, ma lo faccio solo per poter tornare, anche se adesso non puoi capire. Ma capirai, anche se il prezzo da pagare sarà terribile._

"Anche tu devi completare un ciclo, Armitage", continua piano, nel momento presente.

Hux volta la testa di lato, guardando in basso. Vede le gambe del Cavaliere, i suoi stivali, il bordo del mantello nero. E' già pronto per il viaggio. "Può darsi", dice quasi sottovoce.

Aveva già fatto molto. Aveva già capito, e cominciato a liberarsi di quel passato ossessivo. Tutto era stato possibile solo grazie a Kylo, doveva riconoscerlo.

"Devi decidere che cosa vuoi fare, ora. Posso lasciarti, adesso, in questo momento. Oppure posso rimanere dentro: ma sappi che la distanza peggiora le cose, enfatizza le sensazioni dolorose, e io so che soffrirò ancora".

_Capirai. E forse mi odierai._

Hux si gira e fa un passo verso di lui, osservandolo con occhi di ghiaccio. "Credi che mi spaventi il dolore?", sibila, muovendo appena le labbra perfette. E’ pallido, ma il suo sguardo è fermo.

"No. Ma devi ricominciare ad essere lucido, più di prima, costantemente. La mia persistenza può danneggiarti, e sai che è così. Devo uscire, lo sai. Anche se non vorrei, è la cosa giusta da fare. Ma devi permettermi di farlo".

"Allora vattene del tutto, Kylo Ren", alza il mento, spavaldo. "Ci rivedremo se e quando questo sarà possibile; nel frattempo, cerca di rimanere vivo".

_Andare via, ma solo per poter tornare, e distruggere tutto quello che conosci._

All'improvviso il Ren lo afferra con il suo unico braccio per la nuca, saldamente, mentre un ciuffo rosso scende sulla fronte del Generale.

Continua a guardarlo fisso, e non chiude gli occhi nemmeno quando sente un taglio, una lama che fende qualcosa, in un luogo imprecisato della sua mente. Una sensazione bruciante, uno spasmo straziante.

_Distruggere. Tutto._

Era da tempo ormai che era dentro di lui, ed uscirne non poteva che essere qualcosa di terribile, per entrambi. Kylo boccheggia, e nell'alzare gli occhi umidi verso l'alto una lacrima scende, rigandogli veloce una guancia.

_Potrai mai perdonarmi?_

Con un incomprimibile moto di disprezzo Hux pensa tra sè che quel ragazzo piange sempre con una facilità sconcertante, quasi ridicola. La verità è che almeno lui riesce ancora a farlo, è il secondo pensiero - amaro - che rincorre rapidamente il primo.

Non si scosta quando l'altro appoggia la fronte sulla sua, inspirando rumorosamente; una mano artificiale, fredda e coperta da un guanto, è sul suo collo, mentre l'altra - caldissima - ora è sul suo viso. "Anche tu rimani vivo...ti prego", sussurra, prima di voltarsi rapidamente ed uscire.

_Tornerò._

Lo osserva attraversare la porta, senza indugiare, in silenzio.

_Tornerai._

Hux resta immobile, come paralizzato, fissando la porta che si chiude con un sibilo dietro le spalle del Cavaliere.

È finita? Dopo quanto tempo è di nuovo solo? Torna con la mente ormai vuota al loro primo incontro, sulla Finalizer.

Ripercorre quegli attimi immediatamente precedenti il momento in cui lo vide per la prima volta, non sapendo in realtà che cosa aspettarsi se non una cosa: innumerevoli e continui problemi, da un tipo come quello.

Ed era stato così, ma era accaduto ben altro, anche. E forse adesso, che è rimasto in quella grande e silenziosa stanza rossa, senza che il Ren possa più sentirlo, anche lui può finalmente piangere silenziosamente per il dolore di averlo perso.

*

Quello che non gli aveva detto e che invece voleva dirgli era che rimanere nella sua mente lo avrebbe aiutato, sarebbe stato per lui una connessione fondamentale per poter superare la prova.

Ma alla fine aveva taciuto: Hux voleva tornare al comando, e lui sarebbe stato solo un inutile fardello che avrebbe potuto soltanto pregiudicare il raggiungimento di un tale obbiettivo.

Avrebbe sconfitto la sua maledizione, e per la prima volta non avrebbe spazzato via anche lui, questo era il suo fantasma da annientare, e ci sarebbe riuscito.

Avrebbe dimostrato di non essere anche lui imprigionato nell'istante doloroso destinato a ripetersi nel tempo, sarebbe stato degno della fiducia e dell'amore del padre che si era scelto e avrebbe dato prova di non avere alcun pari, nella Galassia.

Nessuna mercante di rottami, nessun Jedi, nessun guerriero avrebbe preso il suo posto o minacciato la sua posizione.

Avrebbe salvato Hux, e se stesso, contro ogni previsione.

Lo avrebbe salvato, anche se sapeva che invece Hux voleva servirsi di lui per arrivare a sua madre, e che se fosse stato necessario lo avrebbe sacrificato.

Questo aveva scoperto, spiandolo da dentro.

Aveva sofferto, pensando che ancora una volta il suo destino era quello di essere usato per raggiungere un fine, come era sempre stato fino a quel momento nella sua vita.

Nessuno che lo volesse solo per quello che era, nessuno che non avesse aspettative da tradire....Anche stavolta.

Ma aveva scoperto anche che Hux per la prima volta nella sua vita trovava doloroso sacrificare qualcuno per la sua ambizione.

Sentiva ancora il suo sollievo, dietro alla sofferenza del distacco, per non essere costretto a servirsi di lui come un'arma contro la Resistenza, anche dovendo accettare il rischio di perderlo per sempre.

Era più di quanto fosse mai stato immaginabile per un uomo come Armitage Hux, e questo povero nulla era per Kylo Ren più di ciò che sentiva di avere avuto di bello in tutta la sua miserabile vita.


	14. 14

“Signore, il Capitano Canady chiede di vederla prima della partenza. In privato”.

Hux si volta di scatto verso l’ufficiale che ha appena riferito con voce incolore quella richiesta inaspettata.

Moden Canady è un veterano della Flotta, tra gli Alti Ufficiali più anziani ancora in servizio e uno dei primi ad essere incaricati al momento della nascita del Primo Ordine.

Inutile dire che, essendo poco più giovane di suo padre, aveva servito a lungo sotto Brendol Hux, all’inizio della carriera.

E forse era solo per quello che durante l’inchiesta non aveva mai formalmente preso posizione contro di lui, visto che – per quanto Hux ne sapeva – non lo aveva mai stimato molto, e anzi lo considerava un giovane arrogante pieno di ambizione più che un militare capace.

Hux lo attende in piedi, dietro la sua scrivania, valutando le ragioni di una tale visita e alzando le sopracciglia, vagamente scocciato da quella interruzione.

Il Capitano entra togliendosi il berretto di ordinanza, con viso inespressivo.

“Capitano, quando siamo soli non richiedo il saluto dagli Alti Ufficiali”, dice sbrigativo, sedendosi. “Quindi si accomodi subito e cominciamo”.

Canady si siede, impettito. Ha un viso interessante, vissuto, con dei lineamenti duri, e per uno strano scherzo del destino pensa che somigli alquanto a suo padre; o vede delle somiglianze dove non ci sono? Sarà magari la divisa, o il fatto che se fosse vivo Brendol Hux adesso avrebbe un ruolo e un aspetto analogo a quello del suo vecchio commilitone.

“Le porterò via solo pochi minuti, Generale”, ha una voce profonda, molto ruvida. “Come sa non sono uno che ama i sotterfugi, né le scorrettezze. Preferisco subito dire le cose come stanno, così da lasciare a lei ogni valutazione in merito. Valutazione che io, naturalmente, accetterò, qualunque essa sia”.

Hux lo osserva con circospezione, abbassando il mento sul collo e stringendo gli occhi. Che cosa è venuto a raccontargli?

“Come saprà non ho avuto alcun ruolo concreto nell’inchiesta; non ho voluto schierarmi perché non ho potuto farmi un’idea precisa di ciò che è accaduto sulla Starkiller ma soprattutto perché, in assenza di prove certe, non avevo intenzione di mettere i bastoni tra le ruote al figlio di Brendol”.

Hux stringe visibilmente la mascella.

“Sì, infatti ho apprezzato il suo contegno. L’incarico di comando sulla Fulminatrix le è stato confermato anche per questo: non ho bisogno di seguaci fanatici e faziosi, ma di militari capaci ed equilibrati”. Hux parla con fermezza, guardandolo dritto negli occhi. “Voglio uomini fedeli al Primo Ordine, non a ME”. Questa è una verità solo parziale, ed entrambi lo sanno.

“Mi fa piacere sentire queste parole perché descrivono esattamente il mio pensiero. Non si stupirà pertanto di ciò che sto per dirle: la mia posizione è questa, adesso, ma sono disposto a cambiarla se necessario e ad usare tutta l'influenza di cui sono capace per farla rimuovere. Non ho potuto accedere ad informazioni più dettagliate, ma so che lei negli ultimi tempi in cui ha governato la Base ha lasciato che Kylo Ren assumesse un ruolo che non gli era proprio nella gerarchia militare e che” – si schiarisce la voce – “si spingesse con lei ad un livello di confidenza davvero inaccettabile e indegno di un Alto Ufficiale”.

Hux deglutisce, senza smettere di fissarlo con occhi di ghiaccio.

“Le consiglio di frenare la lingua, Capitano. La sua lunga amicizia con mio padre non la autorizza a dimenticare con chi sta parlando. Kylo Ren era stato nominato Comandante non su mio ordine e ho subìto questa scelta esattamente quanto lei, finchè non sono stato io stesso a rimuoverlo dal suo incarico e a privarlo del suo grado di Comandante della Flotta, assumendo la responsabilità di una tale decisione di fronte al Leader Supremo. Lei parla di questioni che non conosce dando retta a squallide dicerie che – mi permetta – un uomo del suo valore non dovrebbe nemmeno ascoltare. Adesso, se non ha altri argomenti, devo chiederle di lasciarmi. Immediatamente”. La voce di Hux è cristallina, senza la minima incertezza, ma le sue narici tremano leggermente nel sentire quelle accuse infamanti e - purtroppo per lui - veritiere.

Canady si alza in piedi, guardandolo fieramente dall’alto.

“Lei otterrà da me la stessa fedeltà che avrebbe potuto ottenere da suo padre, Generale. Alle stesse condizioni, con la stessa fermezza ma senza alcuno sconto per il suo nome. Non avrà niente di più, ed è giusto che lo sappia”. Si volta e si dirige verso la porta.

Hux rimane seduto, mordendosi l’interno della bocca.

“ _Adesso_ esigo che prima di uscire mi saluti come si conviene a un militare del mio grado, Capitano”, lo apostrofa gelido, anche se dentro di sé è furioso per ciò che ha appena sentito: nessuno può permettersi di rivolgersi a lui così, nemmeno Moden Canady. "Sono il Maresciallo Generale del Primo Ordine, e quindi un suo diretto superiore", improvvisamente alza la voce, "Non si permetta mai più una libertà del genere, altrimenti le assicuro che la mia prossima _valutazione_ sul suo stato di servizio sarà molto difficile da accettare per lei". 

Canady si arresta, rigido, continuando a dargli le spalle. “Ho detto che non ho prove, ma credo di aver ben compreso quale fosse la situazione. Rimetti a posto le cose, e solo allora ti saluterò come tornerai a meritarti, ragazzo”.

Hux chiude gli occhi, sentendo il sibilo della porta che si richiude velocemente.

Respira abbassando il diaframma, sentendo le tempie pulsare al pensiero che Canady ha ragione.

_Rimetterò tutto a posto. Tutto tornerà esattamente come era e come deve essere._

_Nessuno mi porterà mai via quello che è mio._


	15. 15

Le notti erano infinite.

Le ore non scorrevano, il tempo si dilatava sino a diventare eterno.

Il buio, il silenzio, l’assenza.

Teneva solo gli occhi spalancati, guardando nell’oscurità.

Aspettava, forse.

A volte si voltava su un fianco, e gli pareva di sentire un respiro, dietro di sé, ma non appena volgeva lo sguardo in quella direzione il rumore cessava, e rimaneva ad osservare quell’angolo vuoto del letto per molto tempo, nelle tenebre.

Poi aveva smesso di girare la testa e rimaneva immobile in quella posizione, in ascolto. Lentamente chiudeva le palpebre, ed era l’unico modo in cui riusciva ad addormentarsi.

Sognava cose strane.

Immagini sfocate, confuse, piene di rossi e di grigi, e salate, come le lacrime.

Sogni infranti, illusioni, inganni: un cuore puro, ma guastato da una mente contorta, sempre alla ricerca di una via d’uscita, dell’anello debole della catena che lo tiene prigioniero in un carcere di pietra e ferro e sofferenza.

Si svegliava con una grande angoscia, che aumentava ogni notte di più.

Sapeva che era _lui_ , l’eco di quello che provava. Non sapeva come fosse possibile, ma sapeva che era così, e avrebbe voluto solo estirpare quei pensieri estranei che sembravano sempre più trascinarlo in un vortice di tormento e infinita tristezza.

Questo non era l’Armitage Hux che conosceva, e una grande rabbia si impadroniva di lui: perché non si metteva in contatto in un altro modo? Che cosa significava quella tortura? Che cosa stava succedendo?

Era un incubo, come un ricordo ossessivo e doloroso – come un _fantasma_ che ormai sembrava aver infestato la sua anima.

Non lo avrebbe mai lasciato? Era questa la sua maledizione?

Aveva rimosso vecchi relitti, ma aveva fatto spazio per qualcosa che si stava espandendo sempre di più.

Doveva dimenticarlo, come aveva sempre dimenticato ogni persona o fatto che aveva voluto dimenticare, anche quelli più difficili da eliminare.

Avrebbe seppellito tutto, sotto tonnellate di doveri, preoccupazioni, ordini, gerarchie, guerre, armi e sangue.

 _Sangue_.

Doveva solo fare quello che aveva sempre fatto, e passare oltre.

E a breve non avrebbe ricordato più niente di quell’uomo: sarebbe tornato ad essere un estraneo senza alcun significato, un’ombra senza un corpo, un infinitesimale puntino di luce nello spazio infinito della Galassia.


	16. 16

Era tutto troppo semplice, e questo cominciava a preoccuparlo.

La ragazza era una sciocca, era molto giovane e non aveva nessuna esperienza: era vissuta come un’orfana, senza sapere niente e solo contando i giorni che la separavano da un immaginario ricongiungimento con chi l’aveva abbandonata su quella sassaia.

Non sapeva nulla e non poteva sospettare nulla, per cui non era diffidente ma anzi estremamente disponibile con chiunque potesse manifestarle interesse e soprattutto _amore_. E aveva per lui un’autentica ossessione, così facile da manipolare e da indirizzare verso il luogo che lui desiderava da farlo quasi annoiare: se ne stava lì, come una sorta di cucciolo pronto a farsi divorare le viscere, cercando di placare la sua sete di sangue solo mostrando le sue pietose debolezze.

I suoi occhi grandi erano come quelli di un animale condannato alla morte, inconsapevole e indifeso, e gli rimandavano indietro solo una richiesta di aiuto: salvami, e io salverò te, dicevano.

Ridicolo.

Era quello che sperava, essere salvata e tornare da dove era venuta, dalla sua famiglia. Quello era il suo universo microscopico, nel quale non c'era spazio per niente altro che non fossero i suoi patetici sogni di ragazzina.

 _Tornare_.

Perché mai una persona che era stata abbandonata come immondizia dai propri genitori avrebbe dovuto ancora sperare di poterli ritrovare?

Lui sapeva tutto, sapeva che non sarebbe mai avvenuto: erano andati, per sempre. E lo sapeva anche lei, dentro di sè.

Eppure – a differenza di lui, che comunque era nato da chi lo aveva desiderato e voluto e finanche amato, anche se in modo imperfetto – quella stupida sperava ancora.

Perché?

Questo lo stupiva, lo angosciava e lo amareggiava.

Più passava il tempo e più si faceva strada in lui il dubbio che forse solo quello era ciò che poteva renderli irrimediabilmente diversi: la loro capacità di _sperare_.

Se lei era potente, un diamante grezzo con una luce frammentata e brillante, lui era addirittura un miracolo, qualcosa che non era mai esistito prima.

Ma gli mancava qualcosa.

Cominciava a provare una paura irrazionale, istintiva, un terrore cieco per quello che lui non aveva, e che invece in lei era così maledettamente visibile e come tale subito percepibile.

Certo, quella mercante di rottami aveva una percentuale infinitesimale del suo potenziale, ma aveva quale sola freccia al suo arco un’arma per lui ignota e ormai impossibile da maneggiare.

La Luce.

...Era la Luce?

Aveva tentato negli anni di capire che cosa fosse quel frammento di Forza che in lui non aveva mai trovato dimora, quella piccola parte di un tutto che non era mai stato suo, né lui aveva mai potuto veramente capire.

Skywalker lo guardava, con quei suoi occhi azzurri senza espressione, e in quello sguardo poteva leggere solo lo sgomento che provava per lui, il nipote che aveva ricevuto in dono tutto tranne proprio quel frammento di Luce che invece ne avrebbe fatto il più potente dei Jedi.

Se solo lo avesse avuto.

Che cos’era?

Forse adesso aveva capito: era quello che aveva quella maledetta orfana, la capacità di sperare.

Per lui tutto era tenebra, dolore, e morte; non esisteva niente che non fosse pena e tormento, e anche ciò che di bello aveva potuto avere era comunque destinato alla distruzione, e per mano sua.

I suoi genitori, incapaci di gestirlo e atterriti da quella sfida impossibile, lo avevano affidato a Luke, e Luke a un certo punto aveva semplicemente gettato la spugna e lo aveva abbandonato a _lei_ , alla ghaiana, sperando che potesse solo impedirgli di implodere e di fare del male agli altri: era il suo fallimento, ma anche una prova troppo ardua da superare per chiunque.

Poi anche lei lo aveva lasciato, non potendolo né aiutare, né uccidere.

Solo Snoke aveva avuto il coraggio di tentare, di fare da padre a quello strano scherzo del destino: di certo lo aveva fatto perché aveva fiutato il suo grande potere, nel tentativo di fare di lui un’arma invincibile – dopo averlo adeguatamente addestrato, plagiato e imprigionato.

Kylo Ren lo sapeva bene, perché aveva compreso sin da bambino che nessuno poteva semplicemente amarlo ma solo cercare di ottenere qualcosa da lui. Anche il Leader Supremo, che per lui era tutto, era come gli altri, ma non gli importava: almeno lui – guardandogli dentro – non era inorridito, ma anzi aveva tentato di farlo _suo_.

Snoke lo aveva voluto con sé, in un modo che non aveva mai sperimentato prima.

Non lo amava, ma ne aveva bisogno, ed era per lui comunque una sensazione di sollievo: invece di abbandonarlo, qualcuno lo aveva finalmente raccolto con sé quando nessuno lo voleva.

Prima di Hux, era stata l’unica creatura a non provare paura davanti a lui, e non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticarlo.

Prima di _Hux_.

Non voleva nemmeno pensarci, adesso, non voleva neanche sentire il suono di quella sillaba, perché altrimenti provava un dolore così acuto e intenso da sembrare quello di una pugnalata a tradimento, nella schiena. Stringeva gli occhi e serrava le labbra, cercando di far scivolare via quelle immagini che gli subito gli esplodevano in testa, senza controllo, facendogli perdere quella lucidità che invece doveva conservare.

Ma se Snoke fosse stato come Luke? Se avesse pensato che Rey aveva qualcosa che lui non aveva, e che per questo….sarebbe stata migliore di lui?

Non poteva accettarlo, non avrebbe potuto permettere che accadesse niente del genere. Il prescelto doveva essere lui, niente avrebbe reso possibile un futuro alternativo: lui lo avrebbe reso un futuro impossibile, distruggendo tutto e soprattutto annientando tutti coloro che avessero tentato di realizzarlo.


	17. 17

Odiava quel pianeta, odiava tutti quei pianeti semiabitati composti solo da feccia e disertori. Quei porcili erano tutti uguali: dei covi di ribelli, di fuorilegge, di creature ripugnanti che avevano scelto di vivere ai margini dell’universo civilizzato, mendicanti in cerca dell’occasione di riscatto per rifarsi di una vita piena solo di umiliazioni e ingiustizie.

Erano quelli i luoghi dove si recava quando voleva fingere di non essere il Generale Armitage Hux del Primo Ordine, perché nessuno mai avrebbe potuto riconoscerlo. E anche se qualcuno lo avesse fatto, non sarebbe in ogni caso vissuto abbastanza a lungo per raccontarlo.

Tutti quei relitti potevano scomparire senza che vi fosse alcuna conseguenza: erano solo numeri, quelli dei chip che molti di loro avevano impiantati sotto la pelle, regalo della visita in almeno una delle prigioni dei sistemi centrali. Potevano scomparire, sì, ma doveva stare attento che non pensassero di lui la stessa cosa; ma Hux sapeva difendersi, ed era difficile coglierlo di sorpresa.

Certamente era un rischio, perché se fosse accaduto qualcosa di imprevisto nessuno avrebbe potuto recuperarlo laggiù, ma forse era anche questo che rendeva questo gioco così eccitante: quando ti abitui alla guerra, alla morte, alla distruzione, al potere, quasi niente riesce più ad aggiungere un battito al cuore, o a darti un brivido, un’emozione: per uno come lui, poi, era tutto ancora più difficile.

Adesso che non aveva più Phasma a vigilare a distanza era totalmente privo di una rete di sicurezza: lei era l'unica che sapeva dov'era, e se non fosse tornato entro 72 ore avrebbe sicuramente trovato il modo di riportarlo indietro, se fosse stato ancora vivo.

Ma adesso Phasma non c’era più, ed era giunto il momento di agire senza avere un piano di emergenza, lasciando semplicemente accadere quello che doveva accadere. Sentiva il bisogno di tornare di nuovo lì, ed essere quello che era prima di tutto quello che era successo.

L'ultima volta che aveva visitato quel posto la sua vita era la stessa di adesso, formalmente: era un alto ufficiale del Primo Ordine, la Galassia era una sua conquista, la guerra la sua arma più efficace, lavorava molto, dormiva poco, si sforzava di non essere nessun altro se non Armitage Hux, cioè tutto quello che aveva sempre desiderato essere.

Ma in realtà le cose erano radicalmente mutate. Si passa una mano sugli occhi, irritato dalla sua patente incapacità di mentire a se stesso.

Aveva fallito. Aveva dovuto lottare per recuperare il suo posto, quello per cui aveva combattuto tutta la vita, sacrificando tutto per quell'obbiettivo.

Aveva deluso Snoke, e non era riuscito a sconfiggere la Resistenza né a trovare Skywalker.

Aveva conosciuto Kylo.

Ricorda le parole di Canady. Inghiotte a vuoto.

Seduto al bancone di un locale buio e pieno di fumo butta giù l’ennesimo bicchiere di liquore, stringendo nella mano destra lo stiletto di metallo che tiene seminascosto nella manica. Sa bene perché si trova lì, anche se stavolta spera che non sia per provare a se stesso di essere sempre la medesima persona di un tempo, che trova sfogo e sollievo dalle sue responsabilità, dalle sue frustrazioni e dalla sua stanchezza vendicandosi di qualcosa che fino a quel momento non aveva mai capito bene nemmeno che cosa fosse. Ma _funzionava_.

Andava in quei posti orribili, e lì poteva distruggere tutto quello che poteva, a mani nude. Uno a uno, affrontandoli direttamente e guardandoli negli occhi mentre morivano.

Poi tornava indietro, come svuotato, e tutto ricominciava: accumulava tensione, rabbia, frustrazione, fino a un nuovo ciclo.

Erano passate settimane da quando il Ren era andato via, e l’unica cosa che poteva opporre a quel doloroso silenzio ininterrotto era cercare pervicacemente di riportare le cose esattamente come stavano prima, al posto in cui erano sempre state, senza pensare al futuro.

Sente una goccia di sudore che gli scende lungo la fronte, e si toglie con un gesto brusco il cappuccio che gli copre la testa; fa caldo, o è lui che è sfinito dallo sforzo di ricomporre un mosaico senza tessere, di costruire una casa senza pareti e di fermare con le mani il vento che soffia?

“Ehi rosso, cosa cerchi?”, una voce dietro le sue spalle interrompe il filo di quei pensieri inopportuni e sempre più ossessivi.

Si volta lentamente, togliendo la mano dallo stiletto e appoggiandola con disinvoltura sul bancone.

“Che ne sai che cerco qualcosa”, risponde distrattamente, con una smorfia di fastidio.

“Tutti qui cercano qualcosa, il punto è che cosa. Cos’è che ti piace?”.

Lo osserva stringendo gli occhi. Il ragazzo forse fa al caso suo: è giovane e attraente, anche se in modo volgare. Non sembra un avanzo di galera, né pare messo così male, ha abiti e portamento ben oltre la media locale, e deve quindi essere uno che _costa_. Ma non si può essere troppo esigenti, anche perché è già una fortuna trovare un umano che non sia un relitto da quelle parti.

“Mi piace quello che piace a te, scommetto”, replica piano, senza espressione.

Il ragazzo si avvicina e si appoggia coi gomiti sul ripiano sporco, guardandolo con aria divertita.

Ha una lunga cicatrice sottile che, correndo appena vicino all’attaccatura dei capelli, da una tempia scende lungo il collo, scomparendo tra i vestiti scuri. Quella quindi non è la faccia con cui è nato, a quanto pare.

“Bene, rosso. Se mi paghi da bere e un piccolo extra come regalo diciamo che hai trovato il cazzo per la tua serata, allora”.


	18. 18

Quel posto puzza di urina, alcool rancido e sangue secco, e il buio è appena rischiarato da una luce giallognola che proviene dalle pareti opalescenti e che sembra immergere tutto in un liquido cremoso. Non distante da loro qualcuno sta gridando in una lingua sconosciuta, mentre in lontananza si sentono risate sguaiate e una musica confusa, senza nessuna melodia.

Il ragazzo non sembra distratto da niente di ciò che lo circonda, e del resto nessuno pare essere molto interessato a loro. Lì tutti hanno qualcosa da nascondere: non ci sono curiosi, né chi ha troppa fretta di prendersi un colpo di folgoratore in testa per essere stato eccessivamente invadente. Non ci sono forze di polizia, di alcun tipo, per cui in quella specie di città piena di vermi ognuno può fare sostanzialmente quello che vuole senza rischiare di venire disturbato; appartarsi o nascondersi è una mera facoltà, non una necessità.

Hux lo afferra per i capelli, piegandogli la testa indietro per allontanarlo da sè. “Non vali l’extra che ti ho dato. Questo è il meglio che sai fare?”, gli dice con disprezzo, appoggiando la nuca alla parete dietro di sé e guardandolo dall’alto.

Il ragazzo inginocchiato davanti a lui sorride, divincolandosi senza troppa convinzione da quella presa e asciugandosi la bocca con la manica. “Ehi rosso, nessuno in questo posto di merda ti farà un pompino meglio di questo, rassegnati. Ma sembri uno pieno di grana, e se offri qualcosa di più forse potremmo anche trovare un accordo migliore…”.

Il solito verme, il solito pietoso idiota che tenta di fare il furbo non avendo la benchè minima consapevolezza della sua irrimediabile condizione di idiota. Con malagrazia lo spinge via con un piede, mentre si riallaccia rapidamente i pantaloni.

“Hai ragione, in effetti ho qui qualcos’altro da darti”.

Si concede giusto il tempo di un lieve sorriso ironico, poi con uno scatto fa scivolare lo stiletto fuori dalla manica e, dopo averlo afferrato saldamente in pugno, gli sferra un colpo secco al lato della testa rompendogli un padiglione.

Il ragazzo boccheggia spalancando gli occhi, portandosi una mano sull’orecchio insanguinato, e scivolando di lato, lievemente stordito.

Hux sa che ha un’arma, ma ha notato subito che è così stupido da portarla sulla schiena, per cui non può riuscire ad impugnarla abbastanza in fretta.

Gli monta velocemente a cavalcioni sulla pancia, e lo colpisce con un altro fendente in mezzo agli occhi, sentendo crepitare l’osso nasale sotto il metallo.

Uno schizzo di sangue lo raggiunge al volto, e si pulisce passandosi rabbiosamente il dorso della mano sul viso. Le gocce calde lasciano lunghe scie rosate sulla pelle bianca già umida, mescolandosi al sudore.

Il ragazzo geme rumorosamente, agitandosi sotto di lui, e Hux appoggia l'avambraccio sulla sua faccia, schiacciandola contro il pavimento con tutto il suo peso.

Si guarda attentamente intorno con le narici dilatate dallo sforzo, e vede che nessuno li degna nemmeno di uno sguardo. Sono due individui che lottano, e basta. Forse uno di loro morirà, o entrambi, niente di straordinario.

Quindi adesso dovrebbe _ucciderlo_.

Dovrebbe farlo, perché si suppone che sia andato lì per quello, come sempre.

Cercare quella sensazione: dare la morte con le proprie mani e non premendo un pulsante o dando un ordine.

Porre fine a una vita, eliminare un problema, annientare un ostacolo, recuperare il controllo, _pareggiare i conti_.

Percepire quel momento, in cui qualcosa che è smette di essere, e scivola nella non-esistenza, nel nulla; tutto gli ricorda la prima volta che provò quello strano sollievo misto a senso di potere, e aveva la forma di un bambino grasso che smetteva di gemere e scalciare, all’improvviso.

Beauregard.

L'erede che sarebbe dovuto diventare il solo Hux, e che invece stava da quasi 30 anni in una crepa nel cemento, da solo, nel silenzio.

Sbatte le palpebre, cercando con insospettabile fatica dentro di sé quel desiderio bruciante che fin da sempre voleva soddisfare e che solo in quel luogo poteva trovare pace, e che invece adesso sembrava svanito nel nulla.

“Non ammazzarmi…ti prego”, biascica il ragazzo, contro il suo braccio. La sua voce lo riporta nel momento presente, dopo un breve istante di smarrimento. “Non ti serve a niente...uccidermi non ti serve a niente, io invece ho solo _questo_ ".

Lo sente respirare affannosamente, quasi un lamento.

"Ho solo la vita, niente altro". Può a malapena sentirlo, ma è quanto basta.

Si scuote visibilmente e, stupito di se stesso, allenta la presa.

Si alza sulle ginocchia, ansimando: per la prima volta gli sembra tutta una lucida follia, e si sente solo un pazzo, uno squilibrato.

Ha viaggiato per parsec ed è tornato sul quel pianeta lontano solo per trovare qualcuno da uccidere?

Guarda quel ragazzo con un braccio sul viso, che protende verso di lui una mano coperta di sangue.

Perché vuole fargli del male?

Forse non si era mai fatto quella domanda, o almeno non ricorda di aver nemmeno tentato di darsi una risposta, ma aveva continuato a farlo per anni.

 _Funzionava_ , questa era la sola cosa che sapeva.

Si copre la bocca col pugno.

Quali conti pensava di poter pareggiare facendo fuori uno che non era nessuno? Quel ragazzo ha ragione: ucciderlo non gli sarebbe servito a niente.

Avrebbe forse potuto rimettere le cose al loro posto, riportargli indietro la Starkiller, il suo ego intatto, la gloria che meritava, la vita dei suoi uomini, la fiducia dei soldati e degli ufficiali, la stima di Snoke?

…gli ridarà Kylo Ren??

Si odia per quello che ha appena pensato, deve smetterla di soffermarsi su di lui: se ne è andato, probabilmente per sempre, e deve accettarlo e basta. Perché gli è così difficile?

Sente che il respiro gli si ferma in gola e l’aria maleodorante di quel posto gli sta dando allo stomaco; deve allontanarsi alla svelta, prima che magari il ragazzo – una volta compreso che non riesce a ucciderlo – raccolga le forze e reagisca, o lo faccia qualcuno per lui. Incespicando si rimette in piedi e comincia a correre, facendosi largo tra quella folla di creature lente che lo circondano, e gli pare che migliaia di mani vischiose lo afferrino per le braccia, per la schiena e i fianchi, rallentandolo pericolosamente.

Si ferma appoggiando le mani sulle ginocchia e cercando di riprendere aria. E’ sudato, e sente la pelle bagnata sotto i pantaloni e il giubbotto pesante.

Devo farlo, pensa.

_Devo farlo, devo riuscirci._

Comporre un mosaico senza tessere.

Costruire una casa senza le pareti.

Fermare il vento con le mani.

_Non pensare a nient'altro, fallo e basta._

Guarda in tutte le direzioni, in affanno, riavviandosi i capelli ormai quasi bagnati. Si spoglia del giaccone rimanendo solo con una maglietta sottile appiccicata alla pelle umida, e infila lo stiletto in una fondina sotto l’ascella sinistra.

Si rimette a camminare velocemente, cercando di raccogliere le idee e dirigendosi a sud, verso la zona dei bordelli, dove avrebbe potuto trovare una donna.

Questo doveva fare: trovare una donna, farlo velocemente, senza problemi, senza incertezze, e poi così avrebbe potuto finalmente fare ritorno dal luogo da cui era venuto, anche se ormai non sapeva più di preciso quale fosse.


	19. 19

Quel luogo era un inferno ancora peggiore.

Ancora buio, e caldo, e cattivo odore, un indefinibile olezzo di sporcizia e polvere, il tutto filtrato da una nube lattiginosa costituita dai fumi dell’enorme condensatore continentale che proprio ai margini di quella babilonia umidificava l’aria secca del pianeta, convertendone il clima per renderlo vivibile.

Sempre che quello potesse dirsi vivere.

A ogni angolo delle strade c’erano mucchi di stracci, che potevano nascondere corpi in decomposizione, vagabondi, fuggiaschi, e di quando in quando qualcuno veniva incendiato.

Si mette un braccio contro il viso, per cercare di non respirare quell’aria densa e nauseabonda: deve entrare da qualche parte, non può stare in strada.

Quei locali sono tutti uguali, e sono decine, uno dopo l’altro. Era la seconda volta che ci finiva, e la prima volta ci era andato solo per essere sicuro che – una volta uscitone – non avrebbe voluto tornarci ancora. Ma oggi non poteva che andare lì, se voleva riuscire a prendere qualcuno: lì era tutto più a buon mercato, ed ovunque era pieno di articoli a fine serie, pronti per la rottamazione.

Di solito non era ciò che preferiva perché quello che amava era uno scontro alla pari e non cacciare prede agonizzanti, ma aveva già fallito una volta, non poteva che tentare di far andare le cose più lisce possibile.

Si guarda intorno strofinandosi la bocca.

Trovare una prostituta per un tipo come lui era così semplice da risultare complicato: alto, palesemente facoltoso e – per colpa del rutilismo, ormai una rarità tra gli umani nella Galassia e ancor più nei sistemi periferici – dall’aspetto innegabilmente esotico, era qualcosa che molti degli abitanti del posto non avevano nemmeno mai visto in tutta la loro vita, soprattutto alla ricerca di momenti di intrattenimento chimico o sessuale a pagamento.

Quei bordelli sembravano – almeno all’apparenza – posti decorosi e potevano anche risultare molto costosi, ma di fatto si trattava di mercati del sesso di largo consumo, e i clienti davvero in grado di spendere grosse cifre erano pochi e riconoscibilissimi da un occhio esperto. Questo quindi lo intralciava perché attirava inevitabilmente molte attenzioni, certamente troppe per passare inosservato come avrebbe voluto; ma non aveva scelta.

Dopo qualche minuto decine di vari offerenti gli si stavano già accalcando intorno, e solo la vista del folgoratore nella sua mano destra li aveva convinti a lasciarlo passare senza toccarlo. Ma erano tanti, e il rischio che cercassero comunque di aggredirlo per derubarlo era tutt’altro che remoto.

Ad ogni passo qualcuno lo abbordava, e passare oltre non era facile; camuffarsi era impossibile, non pensava che sarebbe finito lì per cui risultava sbagliato non solo il suo aspetto fisico ma anche il suo abbigliamento, essendosi liberato del giaccone il cui cappuccio almeno poteva coprirgli la testa.

Si appoggia ad un bancone, sul quale corrono e tintinnano bicchieri di metallo ricolmi di liquidi di ogni genere, dalle droghe artificiali al semplice distillato di chissà quale strano tubero locale. Scuote la testa, cercando di ignorare l’istinto di bere e pensando che non deve assumere niente altro, deve rimanere lucido: piuttosto meglio fumare qualcosa di blando senza fidarsi della roba che veniva rifilata in quel formicaio puzzolente.

Mentre rovista nelle tasche una donna alta si affianca a lui.

“Dì la verità, quei capelli: sono rossi davvero?”, lo apostrofa con voce cristallina. Sta per scacciarla come ha fatto con le altre fino a quel momento, ma si limita a chiudere gli occhi e pensa che è lì per adescare una vittima e non per respingerla.

“Sono artificiali? Non ho mai visto dei capelli rossi _veri_ ”, gli sorride avvicinandosi ancora, aspirando da una pipa di vetro probabilmente un qualche oppioide; i suoi occhi sono appannati, leggermente liquidi, e le sue pupille lente e contratte. “E non avrei mai pensato che li avrei visti proprio qui. Posso toccarli?”, si sporge languidamente verso di lui, mettendo in scena quella che doveva essere una collaudata quanto banale tecnica di abbordaggio.

Gli occhi di Hux si soffermano di riflesso sui suoi, di capelli. Molto biondi, quasi bianchi, fermati in una pettinatura complicata sulla sommità del capo.

Rimane per un istante fermo a guardarla, interrompendo qualunque cosa stesse facendo. Sbatte le palpebre, e pensa che quella donna deve morire, non poteva che essere così. Un’altra fatale e dolorosa imitazione di sua madre, un’altra infame puttana da eliminare dalla Galassia che, per quanto si agghindi e ami apparire bella e desiderabile, risulterà sempre un essere spregevole, un cadavere putrefatto, un inganno crudele.

“No, non puoi”, risponde serrando la mandibola, già odiandola.

“Beh, sai quello che si dice no? Per capire se uno è un vero rosso o uno che finge di esserlo”, appoggia il mento sul palmo della mano. “Dovrei sentire che sapore hai”.

Hux volge gli occhi verso quelli di lei, sapendo bene come il suo sguardo freddo riesca spesso a dissuadere un interlocutore non sufficientemente motivato.

Dopo la seconda occhiata gli pare una ragazza accettabile, per i suoi scopi. Femminile, civetta, e molto furba: tutti difetti imperdonabili per Hux. Ha sempre detestato i modi indiretti delle donne, i loro squallidi retropensieri, i loro intrighi, la loro capacità di lasciarsi volontariamente distrarre e abbindolare da un qualunque gioco di prestigio, la loro natura multiforme e ambigua: creature mostruose, opache, contorte, infelici, del tutto prive di fascino ai suoi occhi.

Del resto, tutte le donne che ha incontrato nella sua vita si sono rivelate deludenti e oltremodo dannose, e tutte – irrimediabilmente – hanno fallito in quelli che erano i loro obbiettivi. Come dare loro un qualche credito? E questa non è che l’ennesimo esemplare di quella stirpe di esseri ostili ed incompleti, ma è anche una che non ne può più di quella merda, palesemente, e che cerca solo una via d’uscita.

_Noi possiamo aiutarci a vicenda, ragazza: io cerco qualcuno da portare via, e tu vuoi essere portata via. Dovrebbe essere facile._

La giovane donna distoglie lo sguardo, e si guarda intorno rapidamente; è drogata, ma l’esperienza le dice che non attacca con lui.

“Sarebbe interessante sapere che ci fa uno come te in un posto come questo”, sospira, rivelando improvvisamente una voce leggermente più aspra e uno strano accento che nemmeno un esperto come lui riesce a identificare.

“Uno come me? E come sono?”, risponde sforzandosi di sembrare annoiato.

“Bello e ricco: sei _qualcuno_ , anche se non so chi. Non riesci a trovare compagnia migliore di quella che offriamo qui?”.

“Forse ho gusti strani”, sussurra riavviandosi i capelli dietro l’orecchio, sentendo pungere lo sguardo di lei sulla nuca.

“Questo è evidente, altrimenti saresti altrove. Ma se paghi io posso darti tutto lo strano che desideri”, continua aspirando profondamente e lasciando uscire il fumo dalle narici.

“Adesso?”, risponde Hux , per nulla colpito.

“Sì, adesso. Quando sennò? E poi è tempo che non mi faccio qualcuno che mi piace veramente”, replica passandosi distrattamente un dito su una guancia.

Hux non riesce a trattenersi sentendo quelle parole e sorride, socchiudendo gli occhi come fa sempre quando - raramente - sorride.

“Fìdati. Io non ti piaccio”.

“Hai gli occhi verdi. Adoro gli occhi verdi”. Stavolta è lei che lo fissa con ostinazione, e nonostante la spessa penombra le sue pupille sono sempre più contratte.

Hux si volta verso di lei, con le mani strette sui gomiti. Basta chiacchiere.

“Solo se hai un posto dove andare. Mi fa schifo fare tutto davanti a tutti”. Il suo disgusto non è simulato.

“Beh, hai l’aria di poter pagare per un posto adatto, o sbaglio?”, dice mentre gli appoggia una mano sul cavallo dei pantaloni.

Hux le afferra il polso, fulmineo. “Posso pagare tutto. Ma ho detto NON QUI”.

“Ok, allora diamo un’occhiata a questo leggendario cazzo da rosso altrove”, sospira. “Seguimi”.

La ragazza lo precede facendosi strada tra innumerevoli sguardi lividi, e Hux spera quasi che lo trascini in un qualche luogo appartato per derubarlo, magari aiutata da qualche complice. A quel punto sarebbe diventato tutto estremamente semplice: avrebbe lottato, e qualcuno sarebbe morto, o lui, o loro.

Sente montare l’eccitazione, e la sete di violenza; mentre cammina lungo un lungo corridoio buio e affollato pensa allo stiletto sotto la sua ascella, al pugnale nello stivale, al piccolo blaster nella fondina da cintura, e spera solo di poterli usare presto.

Appena mette a fuoco il locale in cui è entrato deve però registrare con disappunto che la ragazza a quanto pare è più stupida di quello che sembra. E’ una banale camera da letto, rossa e cupa, con uno strano pavimento scricchiolante che ad ogni passo sembra gemere sotto il suo peso.

Si guarda intorno rapidamente: nessuna finestra, nessuna apertura se non quella da cui sono entrati. L’edificio è vecchio, non cablato, le pareti sono vuote all’interno, senza connessioni o sensori di sorta, quindi nessuno mai saprà che è stato lì.

“Credo che una cifra accettabile sarebbe…”, comincia lei.

Prima che finisca la frase, Hux prende alcuni crediti che ha nella tasca e li getta con disprezzo a terra; lei li osserva impietrita, probabilmente è quanto riesce a guadagnare in una settimana intera.

“Bastano? Chiudi quella cazzo di porta adesso”, sibila aprendosi ancora di più la maglietta sul petto nudo.

Il caldo è soffocante, anche lì dentro.

La guarda mentre serra l’ingresso, e le osserva la nuca, seguendo la linea del collo. Vorrebbe riuscire a non pensare che forse ha scelto proprio lei perché gli ricorda davvero sua madre. Ha qualcosa che gliela richiama alla mente, questo sembrare ai suoi occhi come un animale affamato, avido, sempre in cerca di qualcosa che non gli spetta o che dovrebbe essere fuori dalla sua portata. Una creatura sfuggente, calcolatrice, mai sincera, incapace di amare. Era pronta a sacrificarlo per garantirsi una posizione, come era stata capace di generarlo solo per lo stesso fine. E del resto anche sua madre era una puttana, inutile girarci intorno, quello faceva per vivere prima di entrare nelle grazie di suo padre, anche se magari non in un pidocchioso pianeta dei sistemi periferici – ma la sostanza non cambiava.

“Quanti sono?", chiede lei, voltandosi. “Credo una ventina. Non sai contare?”.

“Ho un nome, sai”.

“Non me ne frega nulla del tuo nome, non dirmelo”, sussurra quasi tra sé con espressione schifata. “Comunque, non sai contare? Rispondi cazzo”.

Quale sarà stato il vero nome di sua madre? Sente una goccia di sudore scivolargli lungo una tempia.

“So contare ma ne voglio la metà: non voglio essere pagata solo coi soldi”.

Evidentemente invece è furba. Deve farlo alla svelta o potrebbero esserci delle sorprese.

“Mi stai scocciando. Non ho intenzione di darti altro che quelli, quindi non avanzare richieste di alcun tipo se non vuoi che esca subito di qui”.

Lei si avvicina, lentamente, sorridendo.

“Non sai nemmeno che cosa voglio chiederti e già dici di no? Magari è un buon affare”.

“Dubito, niente è un affare migliore dello scambiare soldi per sesso”.

“Non sempre. Il sesso lo si può scambiare con tante cose che con i soldi non puoi comprare".

Questa frase lo fa sorridere, scrollando la testa. Ha ragione, in effetti, ed era il motivo per cui era lì - soldi per prendere una vita, in verità.

"Facciamo così intanto", continua lei. "Fai quello che devi fare, ma devi anche farmi godere. Sai come far godere una donna, vero?”, sorride sorniona.

Hux alza il mento, senza rispondere, guardandola con disprezzo.

“Lo immaginavo”, sospira scocciata. Comincia a spogliarsi, distrattamente. “Allora almeno provaci. Mi dai l’aria di uno che riesce bene in tutto quello che fa”.

Si apre il corpetto, svelando un seno insospettabilmente morbido e materno per l’età. “Non ti chiedo molto, se ci pensi”.

Fa un passo verso di lei, osservandola mentre lascia cadere la gonna ai suoi piedi e si dirige ancheggiando verso il letto. Doveva essere quanto di meglio si poteva sperare di scovare in quel posto: era giovane, bella e strafatta, quindi probabilmente capace di resistere a un buon grado di fatica o sofferenza fisica. Non sapeva quanto avesse fumato, né di preciso che cosa, ma sapeva bene che quelle sostanze rendono voluttuosi più che sensuali, sonnolenti, come sospesi in un liquido denso e soggiogati da ondate di sensazioni amplificate, intervallate da momenti di stasi stuporosa. Raramente quei soggetti sono combattivi, o creano problemi, in genere sono docili e dolcemente arrendevoli, sottomessi.

Hux socchiude gli occhi e si toglie la cintura con la fondina del blaster, mordendosi le labbra: avrebbe potuto ucciderla senza armi, a mani nude.

Quel pensiero gli provoca un’eccitazione violenta, quasi un capogiro.

Era un lusso che con gli uomini riusciva raramente a permettersi: il rischio di essere ferito o anche sopraffatto era troppo elevato, per cui non poteva lottare senza almeno il pugnale o lo stiletto, ma negli anni non aveva mai smesso di fantasticare su quell'inconsueta esperienza inebriante.

Inspira rumorosamente, serrando le labbra e avvicinandosi al letto con passi pesanti, togliendosi i guanti.

“Perché sei così teso? Se vuoi ho da fumare anche per te”, dice con voce impastata mentre sale sul letto sulle ginocchia, lentamente.

La raggiunge da dietro, afferrandola per i fianchi e spingendola in avanti, di peso.

La sua pelle è fredda al tatto e umida, forse troppo pallida perché ciò non sia un effetto della droga. Quanto poteva rimanerle da vivere ancora? Senza costosi correttivi un organismo anche sano non poteva reggere dosi prolungate di stupefacenti senza danni irreversibili, e nonostante la giovane età pareva una consumatrice cronica di tutto ciò che girava di illegale nella Galassia.

Lei mugola rumorosamente quando con rabbia le affonda il viso tra le natiche, artigliandole le cosce. Potrebbe non farlo, forse sta solo prendendo tempo.

Quasi la morde, ma lei sembra solo godere, piegandosi in avanti; realizza che quel sapore non gli dice nulla, non gli ricorda nulla, tanta è sempre stata in tutta la sua vita la disattenzione per il sesso con le donne, un passatempo noioso a cui si è dedicato solo sporadicamente e più per tedio che per piacere.

_E così anche la puttana vuole godere, invece di essere pagata. Ti sto comunque comprando, e quando avrò finito non resterà niente di te, creatura inutile e difettosa, e tornerai da dove sei venuta, ovunque sia quel posto dimenticato._

Apre gli occhi improvvisamente, e si blocca.

 _Tornerai_ ….

Ancora quel pensiero.

Si alza lentamente, guardando nel vuoto.

Tutti devono tornare, nell’oscuro luogo a cui appartengono e da cui sono stati crudelmente strappati via, all’inizio di tutto.

Qual era il posto di quella ragazza? Dove tentava disperatamente di tornare la sua anima, il suo essere? Dove l’avrebbe riportata lui stesso, uccidendola?

Abbassa gli occhi verso la sua schiena, su cui sono sciolti i capelli biondi, solo parzialmente ancora raccolti sulla testa.

_Dove vorresti tornare, mamma?_

“Non smettere”, sussurra lei, ridacchiando pigramente.

“NON PARLARE!”, sbotta furioso. “Stai zitta! DEVI STARE ZITTA!”. Gli urla contro la nuca, piegandosi su di lei.

Con uno scatto afferra il pugnale dallo stivale, senza quasi rendersene conto. La ragazza si mette istintivamente le mani sulle orecchie, e lui la afferra per i capelli, tirandole la testa verso di sè, con uno strattone. “Hai capito?? Devi parlare solo se te lo dico io, non voglio sentire il suono della tua voce”, sibila con odio, a denti stretti.

Ma lei sembra non ascoltarlo, e socchiude gli occhi mentre con le mani gli afferra delicatamente il viso, sporgendosi per baciarlo sulle labbra.

Per la seconda volta in quella strana notte Hux si stupisce di sé, e la lascia fare. Il suo sguardo si perde ancora verso il nulla davanti a sé, incollato sulla parete rossa e opaca, mentre di nuovo quei pensieri estranei gli affollano la mente.

Perché è lì? Non è più veramente convinto di fare quello che vuole fare, anche se ostinatamente – come un automa – cerca di ripetere quelle azioni che in passato riuscivano a dargli un qualche sollievo, a farlo andare avanti senza vedere la strada che stava percorrendo.

Ma adesso tutto era maledettamente diverso.

Risponde al bacio della donna, lasciando cadere l’arma sul letto.

Vorrebbe non essere lì, non essere Armitage Hux, e passare solo qualche ora senza pensare alla guerra, alle responsabilità, alla sua fame di morte, al suo desiderio di sangue, alla volontà di distruggere e mettere ordine allo stesso tempo, nella Galassia intera.

Senza pensare a Kylo Ren, e alla sua dolorosa assenza.

Sente delle dita gelide sulla pelle bollente, sotto la maglietta sudata, e rabbrividisce leggermente, sentendo i capezzoli indurirsi.

Apre il pugno e lascia scivolare la mano lungo la schiena della ragazza, che si volta verso di lui, premendoglisi addosso e cercando di abbassargli i pantaloni.

“Piantala, non ho intenzione di scopare”, si affretta a dire bloccandogli i polsi.

Lei lo guarda con aria interrogativa. “Sei qui per fare cosa, allora?”.

Hux la fissa con preoccupazione. Già, perchè è andato lì?

Deve ucciderla. Presto.

Lei ride con aria sonnolenta, tornando ad appoggiarsi contro la sua bocca.

“Allora fai quello che devi fare, ma prima scopiamo. Avevi promesso che mi sarebbe piaciuto…su, lasciati convincere”, insiste con tono puerile.

Con una rapidità sorprendente riesce ad aprirgli i pantaloni, e si abbassa su di lui.

Hux si distende sulla schiena e si copre gli occhi con il braccio, come fa sempre quando rifiuta di accettare ciò che gli sta accadendo ma non abbastanza da opporvisi.

Sta andando tutto storto. Non riesce più a farlo.

Chi, che cosa è diventato? Gli pare di non riconoscersi più, di avere dentro di sé un ospite sconosciuto che per la prima volta si rivela ai suoi occhi.

Non può sopportare una cosa del genere, deve tornare al più presto alla base e fare finta di nulla, ignorare questa cosa e seppellirla da qualche parte dove non possa fargli male, continuando a vivere la sua vita di sempre.

Le sue mani affondano nei capelli della ragazza, e la spingono contro di sé. Immagina quelle trecce allentate, i fermagli luccicanti che le tengono ferme le onde dorate....ricorda la sensazione sgradevole del toccare i suoi di capelli, il fieno secco e rossiccio che aveva in testa quando invece aveva una mamma così ben pettinata e profumata.

Avrebbe forse voluto toccarla, ed essere toccato da lei, ma senza cattiveria, senza dolore. Forse era quella cosa che poi aveva scoperto essere chiamata da molti una _carezza_?

Ma in quel momento era solo un desiderio senza nome per lui. Come trovare un riparo che non fosse la crepa nel cemento, un posto sicuro dove sentire qualcosa che non fosse freddo, o fame o solitudine.

Invece era solo, e lo sarebbe sempre stato, perchè poi aveva scoperto che lei voleva solo qualcosa da lui, uno scambio: la sua vita per un privilegio, per avere delle cose.

Perché non poteva semplicemente volergli bene? Che cosa aveva fatto per non meritarlo? Eppure lo aveva voluto, lo aveva cercato, non era una macchina, un clone, un orfano, un bambino nato solo per sbaglio: al contrario era tutto quello che lei aveva desiderato e che avrebbe potuto salvarla e cambiare la sua vita per sempre, in meglio.

Eppure lei non lo amava.

Si rende conto che non ha mai conosciuto né il suo vero nome, né il calore dei suoi abbracci, né il suono della sua risata. Chi era quella donna? E perché questo fantasma stava tornando ora?

Inarca la schiena, sollevando il petto.

"Fantastico, sei un rosso _vero_ ", esclama lei con un largo sorriso. Si solleva pesantemente, e quasi si arrampica su di lui che, di nuovo conscio di quella presenza, la spinge sul suo pene eretto muovendo il bacino verso di lei, mentre con una mano le afferra i capelli.

"Certo che lo sono, tutti quelli della mia famiglia lo sono", ansima con una punta di orgoglio.

_Tutti gli Hux lo sono, e io sono un Hux, l'unico e l'ultimo._

La tira, costringendola a torcersi di lato, ma vuole appoggiare le labbra su quella chioma morbida.

Era quello che avrebbe provato abbracciandola, se mai lei avesse accettato di farlo avvicinare?

_L'ultimo degli Hux._

_Come l'ultimo degli Skywalker._

Non sembra esserci alcuna connessione ma ricorda improvvisamente i capelli neri di Kylo, e il loro profumo indefinibile che, come quello della sua pelle, non era possibile dimenticare.

Apre gli occhi, cercando di tornare nel momento presente per concentrarsi sulla donna che si muove su di lui, provocandogli quella misteriosa sensazione di piacere e perdita di sé che ha sempre cercato di combattere, da sempre: lui doveva controllare tutto, e non lasciare mai niente al di fuori di quella sfera di controllo razionale, e così era stato per quasi tutta la sua vita.

Ma era stato Kylo Ren a cambiare le cose, da quando era arrivato niente era rimasto intatto e ancora le cose stavano cambiando.

Sente una fitta di dolore, nonostante il suo corpo vada nella direzione opposta.

Cerca di ignorare – come fa sempre – quell'improvviso baratro di sofferenza, confinandolo nel buio, e con uno sforzo che gli pare sovrumano torna nel letto di quella stanza rossa piena di ombre.

Si solleva di scatto, facendola cadere sulla pancia.

Da dietro sembra proprio lei: quello che ricorda bene è la sua figura chiara che si volta e si allontana, senza guardarlo più, mentre lui sperava che non lo avrebbe lasciato da solo lì, nel fango.

Le tira di nuovo i capelli, violentemente, mentre – ancora intralciato dai vestiti – la prende quasi con foga, non sa se più eccitato dall'amplesso o furioso per non averla mai rincorsa, implorandola di portarlo con sé. Le passa un avambraccio sulla gola, stringendola, e tirandola verso il suo petto.

Lei geme in affanno, mentre la sente contrarsi: vorrebbe stringerla più forte, ed è quasi sul punto di spezzarle il collo facendo rapidamente leva con i polsi, come aveva fatto altre volte, ma non ci riesce, e ormai è evidente che non uscirà di lì con il tributo di sangue che aveva sperato.

Ha sempre pensato che fare il proprio dovere, sempre e comunque, richiedesse un prezzo molto alto da pagare: lui lo aveva sempre pagato senza rimpianti, perché era giusto sacrificare qualcosa o tutto per arrivare dove voleva arrivare lui. Forse invece aveva sempre pagato più del dovuto, e aveva rinunciato ad essere quello che era veramente solo perché - una volta imprigionato nell'istante doloroso - non poteva che ripetere quell'errore nell'eternità.

Stringe gli occhi mordendosi il labbro inferiore fino a tagliarsi, e non capisce che orgasmo sia quello, che ha il sapore di un doloroso addio a una parte di sé ormai morta e sepolta. Si distende supino, respirando forte e volgendo lo sguardo verso il soffitto scuro.

La ragazza è accanto a lui e lo osserva con occhi insolitamente attenti, come se l'effetto delle droghe fosse svanito di colpo facendola tornare finalmente lucida.

Gli afferra una mano, e gliela preme contro il suo sesso, aprendo le gambe.

"Toccami", sussurra. "Non voglio essere pagata solo coi soldi, te l'ho detto".

Hux è stanco; socchiude gli occhi e la asseconda, guardandola attraverso le lunghe ciglia bionde.

"E che cos'altro vorresti? Mi pare di averti già dato quello che hai chiesto".

Lei spalanca gli occhi, e sono finalmente begli occhi limpidi del colore dell'acciaio. "Voglio che mi porti via di qui".

Una delle luci fioche che illuminano la stanza trema leggermente, in un angolo.

"No", replica lui, tranquillo, guardando in quella direzione, improvvisamente distratto.

La ragazza non sbatte nemmeno le palpebre. "No perché non puoi o perché non _vuoi_?". "

Entrambe le cose", si sforza quasi di parlare.

"Tu sei ricco. Sicuramente sei qui con una tua nave, e sei venuto solo. Potresti portarmi ovunque, non avresti problemi. Lo so che sei qualcuno, e io dico che potresti aiutarmi. Non ne posso più di stare qui", adesso sembra che stia per piangere. "Puoi farlo, devi solo volerlo. Ti prego, puoi volerlo?".

"Sei giovane, trova il modo di andartene da sola", dice mentre lei continua a premere contro di sé la sua mano, con forza.

"Ho già provato, due volte. Ma mi riportano sempre in questo posto. Sono stata due anni in prigione, su uno dei pianeti della Cintura, da ragazzina. Ma sono registrata qui, e appena mi riacciuffano mi rimettono su piazza in questa fogna, non ho modo di riuscire ad allontanarmi. Non posso farcela da sola. Inoltre il Primo Ordine adesso li rastrella e li stermina, quelli come me", sorride tristemente. "Non posso semplicemente prendere un trasporto di prima classe per uno dei pianeti della Repubblica".

Si avvicina a lui, spalancando gli occhi. "Tu puoi portarmi con te, e aiutarmi, non ti costerebbe niente, e per te sarebbe facile. E poi che ne sai...potrei anche essere rimasta incinta", sorride maliziosa.

"Non dire cazzate, adesso mi hai stufato!", grida improvvisamente.

"Perché!??!", anche lei alza la voce. "Non credi che sarebbe possibile?! Avresti potuto evitare di venirmi dentro se non volevi correre il rischio".

Hux ritrae la mano di scatto e con quella stessa mano la schiaffeggia, probabilmente mettendoci troppa forza, probabilmente pensando che sua madre aveva fatto la stessa cosa con Brendol Hux e che quindi sì, era ben possibile.

Lei si volta di lato, coi capelli sul viso, allontanandosi e afferrando qualcosa.

"Non farlo", le dice piano, sospirando. "Non voglio farti del male, non mi costringere".

"Non volevi farmi del male? E vieni a letto con un pugnale come questo?", grida, agitandolo nell'aria. Forse l'effetto degli stupefacenti non era affatto finito, aveva solo cambiato forma.

"Cosa vuoi fare? Tenermi sotto la minaccia di un'arma da taglio fino a che non avremo lasciato questo pianeta del cazzo??", Hux grida più di lei, adesso. "Che piano di merda, ragazza".

Lei inizia a piangere. "Se non vuoi aiutarmi allora posso anche tagliarmi la gola con questo".

Hux la guarda severamente. "Dammi quel pugnale adesso, lascia stare. Ti posso pagare di più, se vuoi".

"Pagare per cosa? Perché possa comprarmi altra droga?", ride tra le lacrime.

Lui inspira, tirandosi su e porgendole una mano aperta.

"Adesso basta, vieni qui. Stai esagerando, torna accanto a me".

"Perché non vuoi aiutarmi? Perché nessuno vuole fare qualcosa? Una qualunque cosa, che non sia solo darmi dei maledetti soldi...tu potresti farlo, perché non vuoi farlo!?!?!", urla.

"Non potrei nemmeno se volessi, sono un Generale del Primo Ordine, cazzo!!", si lascia sfuggire in preda all'ira.

_Un Generale fallito, che ha perso tutto quello che doveva proteggere, ma pur sempre un Generale._

"Ecco, volevi sapere chi ero, adesso lo sai. Gli unici posti dove porto io la gente sono le guerre e i campi di prigionia", sospira irritato. "Quindi stammi lontano se vuoi vivere".

"Allora sei un Generale che non conta nulla, se non puoi salvarmi. Ma non è questo, tu non vuoi salvarmi", dice guardando la lama tra le sue dita.

_Io non ho mai salvato nessuno, e non comincerò certo con te, ragazza. Io porto la guerra, dove c’è la pace, e la morte, dove c’è la vita._

...e davvero era quello che aveva sempre desiderato fare?

Scuote la testa, come per scrollarsi di dosso quei pensieri.

Forse il destino di quella donna era comunque quello di morire, e del resto era anche la sua unica via d’uscita: forse lui sceglieva non le persone ma la loro sorte già scritta, riconoscendole mentre sedevano al termine di una strada già percorsa, solo in attesa della fine. Uccidendole lui non alterava il loro cammino, ma era solo lo strumento per giungere al compimento della loro esistenza.

Del resto una vittima è sempre una vittima, e non può sfuggire al suo destino – sarebbe sicuramente tutto molto più facile, se fosse così.

"Ma se devo rimanere qui tanto vale che ci rimanga da morta", sibila guardandolo negli occhi, e con un movimento lento si conficca il pugnale nel collo, profondamente, facendo scomparire la lama fino all’elsa.

Dopo un istante di incertezza in cui stenta a credere ai suoi occhi, Hux balza in avanti, ma lei ha già estratto con uno scatto la lama, e un fiotto di sangue scuro si riversa sulle lenzuola.

Cerca di metterle le mani sulla ferita, ma il sangue zampilla tra le sue dita mentre lei lo guarda impassibile, tossendo.

"Perché lo hai fatto!?!", grida, pensando che non ha voluto ucciderla, e invece adesso morirà lo stesso.

Era quindi quella la meta del viaggio di quella donna, il luogo dove era destino che tornasse?

"Farei qualunque cosa per andare via di qui....", sussurra a fatica mentre il sangue le gorgoglia in gola.

E' tutto inutile, fermare l'emorragia è impossibile.

".. _anche morire_ ".

Hux si solleva sulle ginocchia, ansimando, seminudo e coperto di sangue.

Rimane a lungo in silenzio, ascoltandosi respirare, ad occhi chiusi.

Anche lui non avrebbe mai voluto tornare nel canale, e avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa perché ciò non accadesse, anche uccidere Beau.

E avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa per arrivare dove voleva arrivare: distruggere i rivali, essere il migliore, farsi strada annientando tutto ciò che si fosse messo sul suo cammino, fare sì che suo padre si togliesse di mezzo per fare posto a lui.

Ma per arrivare… _dove_?

Eppure quel bambino che viveva nel canale era _lui_ , prima che lo usassero, lo ferissero, lo facessero diventare quello che era stato fino a quel momento.

Forse quello era il luogo ideale da cui era venuto e verso cui doveva tornare? Il tempo in cui non sapeva dare un nome ai desideri, e quando ancora non sapeva come soffocarli, ucciderli, sopprimerli, ed era in grado di sognare, e piangere, e soffrire e avere paura?

Chi era veramente Armitage Hux, prima di essere Armitage Hux?

Senza l’Accademia, senza la Flotta, l’uniforme, le truppe, i destroyer, le armi, le basi militari, il Leader Supremo….che cosa ne sarebbe stato di lui? Che cosa sarebbe rimasto?

Era stata lei a dare inizio a tutto: lei lo aveva messo al mondo solo per usarlo come merce di scambio, e lei aveva deciso poi di liberarsene quando si era resa conto che non era quello di cui avrebbe avuto bisogno per raggiungere i suoi scopi.

E lui stava facendo la stessa cosa, prigioniero di un istante doloroso destinato a ripetersi ma che non era stato lui a generare.

Guardando il cadavere della puttana morta si rende conto che non poteva biasimarla: sorride a un corpo senza vita, stringendogli una mano insanguinata.

Donna senza nome che non ho mai veramente conosciuto, avresti fatto qualunque cosa per diventare quello che non eri e lasciare la merda in cui eri nata, dove sembrava averti incatenato il tuo destino.

Qualunque cosa: anche sacrificare me, _mamma_.


	20. 20

Sembrava che il tempo si fosse fermato, in un certo senso.

Ogni giorno era simile al precedente, e lui aveva ripreso la sua routine.

Solo che non era più la stessa persona. Si ostinava a non farci caso, e cercava caparbiamente di rimettere indietro le lancette di un orologio immaginario per tornare al suo precedente sè, quello di cui era soddisfatto, che lo rendeva fiero, di cui andava orgoglioso.

Del resto si era sempre detto che sarebbe stato capace di qualunque cosa, solo avrebbe dovuto volerlo fermamente, senza incertezze: nessun obbiettivo si era infatti rilevato non essere alla sua portata, e niente e nessuno lo avevano potuto fermare.

Ma ora tutto era diverso, perchè lui era diverso, e non sarebbe mai più tornato quello di prima.

Aveva finalmente capito perché era lì, e che cosa stava cercando nel Primo Ordine; ora doveva solo metabolizzare, ma ormai tutto era chiaro e, anche se si incaponiva nel mentire a se stesso (cosa che non aveva mai fatto prima), questo non avrebbe cambiato le cose.

Una vita spesa a dimostrare qualcosa a qualcuno, dedicata ad annientare la paura che lo aveva paralizzato quando non era ancora un Hux, e ad essere quello che voleva essere e non quello che era – un emulo di suo padre.

Ma quella donna che i fatti dimostravano essere sua madre aveva detto una cosa giusta: lui aveva preso il peggio di entrambi, e lui non era Brendol Hux, ne era solo un epigono, un mero imitatore.

Brendol Hux _credeva_ in quello che faceva, lui no.

La sua era solo ambizione e voglia di riscatto, e quella era la strada più rapida per giungere alla meta: solo freddo calcolo, arida ed efficace strategia.

Era solo una puttana, come lo era sua madre: forse l’aveva sempre disprezzata perché sapeva che guardarla in viso era come osservare la propria immagine allo specchio, un’immagine che purtroppo per lui non era quella che avrebbe voluto che fosse.

Aveva ucciso Beau, e aveva così iniziato una carriera di successi, costruita sull’annientamento di quelli più deboli di lui.

Ma col tempo aveva dimenticato perché lo avesse ucciso: aveva paura, e lui voleva solo difendersi, e smettere di essere terrorizzato di perdere quello che aveva avuto in regalo. Doveva meritarlo, si diceva, e doveva solo andare avanti ripetendo quello schema.

Aveva eliminato tanti Beauregard, anche quelli che non mettevano concretamente a rischio la sua posizione, e non aveva avuto mai più paura.

Adesso capiva suo padre, quello sguardo gelido: i suoi successi erano solo la manifestazione di desideri deviati, di percorsi erratici. Raggiungeva gli obbiettivi che si era prefissato ma sempre per le motivazioni sbagliate; non avrebbe mai potuto complimentarsi con lui, il figlio della serva stava sbagliando tutto.

Ma adesso forse tutto stava volgendo al termine, e gli pareva di sentire – come un cupo presentimento – che la fine di quello che era stato era vicina.

Appena era tornato alla base una guarnigione delle sue truppe scelte era atterrata sul suo pianeta, e aveva raso al suolo quella che sulla carta doveva essere la sua _casa_.

In un primo momento aveva pensato di unirsi a loro, ma poi aveva cambiato idea: non occorre andare fisicamente in un luogo per _tornare_ , e compiere il proprio destino.

Così aveva lasciato tutto in mano ai soldati, che avrebbero obbedito ai suoi ordini come degli animali feroci, ma ciechi e sordi, lanciati verso la distruzione di un obbiettivo per loro del tutto incomprensibile: esattamente come avrebbero fatto i servitori condizionati della sua tenuta, chiamati a difendere i propri padroni.

Due eserciti di involucri vuoti con gli occhi senza luce, che si sarebbero uccisi a vicenda senza indietreggiare mai.

Nessun prigioniero, nessun superstite, non aveva voluto che ne rimanessero nemmeno le macerie.

Finalmente quel luogo perduto era distrutto per sempre, e sentire che i suoi ordini erano stati eseguiti lo rese finalmente in pace, come non era forse mai stato. Nessuna catena, nessun legame, solo polvere che mulinava nel cielo violaceo di quel grande pianeta freddo.

Adesso, dopo così tanti anni non esisteva finalmente più niente e nessuno che lo rendesse un _Hux_ , e scrutando dentro se stesso aveva potuto finalmente scoprire un senso di sollievo che non avrebbe mai potuto pensare di provare.


	21. 21

Ormai quello che provava era solo disgusto: per quello che stava facendo, per quello che era la sua vita, e per se stesso, che ancora una volta – dopo tanta fatica e sofferenza – era tornato al punto di partenza.

Ma poteva impedire a Snoke di sentirlo perché, nonostante quello si ostinasse a considerarlo solo il suo apprendista, Kylo Ren aveva ricevuto in dono capacità che il Leader Supremo non avrebbe comunque mai avuto.

Era diverso, in tutto e per tutto, da tutti.

Una rilevante parte di sé sfuggiva al controllo del suo maestro, e così era stato anche per Luke, incapace di vedere quello che si muoveva davanti ai suoi occhi fino a diventare un bersaglio insospettabilmente facile da colpire per quel nipote che non aveva mai provato nessun affetto o dedizione nei suoi confronti.

Lui sfuggiva a Snoke, ma Snoke non sfuggiva a lui, e questa era forse la sua maledizione.

Lacrime amare scorrevano sulle sue guance da molto tempo, da quando aveva scoperto quel filo sottile nella mente del maestro: _voleva Rey_.

Rey aveva la Luce dentro di sé, e questo era quello che Kylo non avrebbe mai avuto: quindi voleva solo usarlo perchè gli portasse la ragazza, per poi liberarsi di quell’ingombrante quanto deludente pupillo che non era mai riuscito a portare a termine nessuno dei compiti affidatigli.

Anche lui lo avrebbe abbandonato, era un fatto.

Sentiva che la Forza si stava muovendo ancora, verso quel polo luminoso, mentre lui rimaneva rannicchiato nell’Oscurità, come incatenato in una prigione buia troppo angusta anche solo per riuscire a respirare.

Sentiva che Luke non c’era, non giocava alcun ruolo in quello strano schema: ma sentiva ancora _lei_.

Dov’era andata? Era di nuovo forte, e lo stava trascinando verso qualcosa che non riusciva ancora a capire, una volta di più.

Non verso la Luce, per lui meta irraggiungibile, ma verso qualcosa di diverso e ancora incomprensibile: ma lei non faceva niente a caso, e ogni sua azione aveva un perché.

Sentiva anche sua madre, nonostante si sforzasse di ridurla a ciò che era: una patetica donna ferita, che vedeva in lui solo il suo fallimento, e che per cancellare la sua sofferenza avrebbe voluto solo riaverlo con sé, fosse anche chiuso in una gabbia.

E sentiva Hux, l’ultimo che avrebbe voluto sentire, in tutta la Galassia.

Si era incamminato e stava proseguendo in quel suo terribile viaggio che proprio lui aveva contribuito ad avviare e che purtroppo non lo avrebbe mai portato a nessuna salvezza, ma solo verso la morte.

Sentiva tutto, e non poteva fare niente per impedire alcunchè.

Poteva solo assistere impotente al volgere di quegli eventi dolorosi, coprendosi gli occhi con le mani.

_Non lascerò che tu muoia._

_Distruggerò la Galassia, distruggerò tutto, ma non lascerò che tu vada dove non posso raggiungerti mai più._

*

“Non sei quello che pensi. E’ come se ti fossi convinto di essere un mostro che non sei, per allontanare tutti. Ma io lo sento, so che non sei quello che pensi”.

Volge lentamente gli occhi scuri e allungati verso di lei, come se volesse ucciderla solo con lo sguardo.

 _Ti odio_ , pensa intensamente.

Ma lei non può percepire quel pensiero perché lui può impedirglielo, ma soprattutto perché quella patetica ragazza ormai non può più concepire la mancanza di reciprocità: gli è bastato poco per mettere davanti ai suoi occhi ingenui uno specchio che riflettesse solo i suoi sentimenti amorevoli e ciechi, impedendole completamente di vedere che cosa ci fosse dall’altra parte.

Lui teneva quello specchio fisso davanti ai suoi occhi, e la ragazza si perdeva nel riflesso della sua stessa immagine, distorcendola sino a vedere Kylo Ren in essa.

Ma lui la odiava. E più lei si avvicinava, più lui sentiva aumentare la sua repulsione nei suoi confronti.

Le stringe il collo con una grande mano calda, fissando la sua fronte.

“Se non avessi te non saprei che cosa fare, Rey”, sussurra con un fremito, cercando di controllare la rabbia.

 _Ti ucciderò, prima o poi._ I pensieri scorrono veloci nella sua mente.

Se solo avesse potuto barattare la vita di quell'essere informe con quella di Hux le avrebbe strappato la carne dalle ossa a mani nude, senza attendere un solo secondo.

Ma non erano ammessi certi scambi, il destino non è un mercante che si possa corrompere con qualche moneta.

...in ogni caso l’avrebbe uccisa, ma dopo.

Prima l’avrebbe usata come si meritava, perché era sciocca, era indegna del suo potere, era la prova provata dell’ingiustizia della Galassia.

“Adesso ci sono io, non devi mai più avere paura, Ben”.

Appoggia la testa sul suo petto, mentre lui la osserva dall’alto, con occhi crudeli.

“No. Non ho paura”. La sua voce è piatta, senza inflessione, come quella di una macchina.

Cerca di accarezzarle la testa, ma le sue dita sono pesanti, indelicate, senza alcuna dolcezza. Detesta quei capelli sottili che non hanno nemmeno un vero colore, il suo odore di sapone, la sua pelle fastidiosamente cedevole al tatto; tutto di lei gli ripugna, e lo sforzo di reprimere il suo istinto omicida lo sfinisce, ogni giorno di più – ma deve resistere.

Del resto Rey è così offuscata da non vedere alcuna violenza, o astio, o odio nel modo in cui la tocca o le parla, e qualunque cosa faccia è pronta a reagire amorevolmente, aumentando così inevitabilmente la sua rabbia.

Spesso pensa che quella è la prova più difficile che abbia mai dovuto superare.

_Godrò nel vederti soffrire, e il tuo dolore sarà solo il minimo risarcimento per quello che rappresenti e per tutto quello che mi verrà portato via._


	22. 22

Talvolta gli sembrava che tutto fosse giunto alla fine, ad un ideale compimento di un ciclo e sentiva di non poter più andare avanti facendo finta di nulla, come se niente fosse cambiato.

Ma non sapeva esattamente che cosa avrebbe voluto o dovuto fare e questo lo congelava in una strana dimensione in cui l’attesa, il timore dell’ignoto e il desiderio di tornare ad essere quello che era lo portava per la prima volta a mentire a se stesso, fingendo di avere la forza di ignorare quel cambiamento.

L’unica costante che ancora riconosceva in quella realtà che gli era diventata così estranea era il Primo Ordine: la guerra non era finita, e fintantoché lui e il Ren avessero combattuto insieme contro la Resistenza – e mentre ci pensava si rendeva conto che non gli importava niente di Snoke, che ormai aveva cessato per sempre di essere il suo punto di riferimento – quella sarebbe stata la sua strada, il suo obbiettivo, il suo unico scopo.

Kylo Ren sarebbe tornato, si ripeteva quasi ossessivamente, sarebbe tornato e tutto sarebbe andato a posto, come era tempo che fosse: sembrava che tutto ciò che cercava e di cui aveva bisogno si fosse come coagulato intorno ad un unico grumo di desideri, paure, sogni e speranze, ed aveva le sembianze di Kylo, e niente altro.

Ma adesso doveva attendere e fare il suo dovere, senza distrazioni, senza indugiare su quel pensiero, per non focalizzare mai quella bruciante mancanza.

Ogni giorno si dedicava con attenzione maniacale a radersi perfettamente il viso pallido, a pettinarsi impeccabilmente i capelli rossi con la scriminatura obliqua, e indossava sempre la solita uniforme nera con il cappotto appoggiato sulle spalle dritte, nel vano tentativo di rifugiarsi in una routine che non sapeva più dargli la sicurezza di un tempo.

Aveva enormi responsabilità, e stava ben attento a non concedersi tempo per niente altro che non fosse il rispetto di una serratissima tabella di marcia. Inoltre non poteva sbagliare, in nessun modo, perché ora come non mai doveva dimostrare di essere abile come e più di prima, perché il disastro della Starkiller aveva comunque lasciato una profonda cicatrice nella memoria di tutti coloro che adesso dovevano riorganizzare l’offensiva, e non tutti erano stati schietti come Canady nel fargli capire che cosa pensavano di lui.

Doveva annientarli, uno per uno, e poi distruggere la Resistenza. E dimenticare, costantemente.

Ma era come se a mille fantasmi se ne fosse sostituito uno solo, il più terribile di tutti, quello impossibile da estirpare.

Ce l’avrebbe fatta, anche stavolta, a qualunque costo; niente lo avrebbe distratto, nemmeno il pensiero di Kylo Ren, perché lo avrebbe ignorato fino a farlo scomparire.

Ma negare i fatti non era mai stato così difficile, e la cosa gli risultò dolorosamente evidente un tardo pomeriggio di un giorno qualunque, durante il quale stava seduto al tavolo degli Ufficiali, per la riunione strategica sul Quadrante Ovest.

Nell’enorme sala ottagonale, sovrastata da un oloschermo gigante, almeno 25 ufficiali passavano in rassegna tutti gli avanzamenti delle ultime ore, e Hux sovrintendeva a tutte le operazioni, contemporaneamente. Un lavoro immane, che gli portava via ormai quasi 18 ore al giorno, tutti i giorni.

E' affaticato, ma per lui è diventato ultimamente un carico di lavoro sopportabile, ordinario.

Lentamente, però, i suoi occhi sfuggono sempre più spesso dal visore che ha davanti a sè, e che rimanda le immagini sull'oloschermo centrale.

Non si fermano su niente in particolare, solo vagano, si perdono altrove. Deve sforzarsi per tornare nel momento presente. Sono solo stanco, pensa.

Senza poterselo impedire, tuttavia, un pensiero scivola nella sua mente, e vi si innesta saldamente.

Ricordi. Frazioni di vita vissuta.

Il Ren che lo osserva da vicino, silenzioso, ammirato, mentre lui finge di dormire. La prima volta che si tolse l'elmo e vide i suoi occhi, la neve di Korell, e il suo odore.

Vede distintamente la sua stessa mano, mentre entra tra le onde nere dei capelli del Cavaliere, sfiorandogli le orecchie e afferrandolo per la nuca, per baciarlo. La consistenza della sua carne, il suo sapore.

Immagini che scorrono veloci, rapide, come tante pugnalate letali.

Improvvisamente le voci dei presenti si fanno attutite, distanti.

Volge guardingo lo sguardo ai suoi lati: tutto è come ovattato, fluttuante.

Si passa velocemente una mano sugli occhi per cercare di tornare in sè.

Il Ren che gli slaccia i pantaloni, il Ren che si inginocchia davanti a lui, e lui che viene nella bocca del Ren, afferrandogli poi la testa e chinandosi su di lui per affondare il viso in quei capelli neri come la notte.

Sente caldo, è come se avesse fame d'aria. Infila un dito nel colletto, per respirare meglio.

La violenza, subìta ed inflitta, il turbamento, l'incertezza, l'antagonismo, il desiderio e l'ignoto. Il piacere più intenso mai provato, e il dolore più profondo, quello che ti spezza in due, senza lasciarti più una goccia di sangue nelle vene.

Non riesce a respirare.

Vede che alcuni degli Ufficiali di fronte a lui lo guardano terrei, con gli occhi sbarrati: hanno paura, non sanno come affrontare la situazione. Con Hux sbagliare è facile e rimediare all'errore impossibile, soprattutto negli ultimi tempi.

Afferra un bicchiere per bere, ma non riesce nemmeno a portarlo alla bocca. Sa che non potrebbe deglutire, la sua gola è come se fosse serrata e ricolma di sabbia.

Sente una scossa, ai lombi. Ricorda la prima volta che il Ren entrò dentro di lui, e l'ultima. _L'ultima_. Non riesce a scollarsi di dosso questo pensiero, che cioè sia stata appunto l'ultima, e che non succederà mai più.

Ricorda quella sensazione sublime, il sentirsi riempire, colmare, completare. Era doloroso, ma sconvolgente.

Il Ren, nudo, meravigliosamente osceno, una creatura lasciva, impudica, seducente, e irrimediabilmente fragile, dolente e _affamata_.

Il bicchiere cade, sotto gli occhi sbigottiti degli astanti.

Hux scatta in piedi, cercando di controllare l'espressione del suo volto.

"Devo assentarmi assolutamente per qualche minuto; continuate. Colonnello Marquand, prosegua lei", la sua voce è ferma, ma non ha più aria nei polmoni e sente la pelle bruciare, sotto la divisa.

Esce in fretta, e cammina veloce nel corridoio, facendo svolazzare le falde del cappotto.

Ansima, visibilmente.

Il panico si impadronisce di lui, polverizza la sua freddezza leggendaria.

 _"_ Ti prego, basta, devi lasciarmi. Liberami. _Liberami_ ", si scopre a sussurrare muovendo appena le labbra, mentre accelera il passo, frenetico.

Ha il terrore che qualcuno lo veda in quello stato, che si accorga, e i suoi appartamenti sono maledettamente troppo lontani. Che si accorga che lui non è il solito Generale Hux.

Si appoggia a una parete, dietro una rientranza, per cercare di prendere fiato.

Pensa involontariamente al viso di Kylo mentre lui lo insulta, lo aggredisce con disprezzo: quell'espressione smarrita, come se solo lui riuscisse veramente a ferirlo, quegli occhi infiniti, angoscianti, _bellissimi_.

Si sgancia il colletto, ma dalle narici non entra abbastanza aria. Boccheggia.

Le orecchie gli ronzano, deve muoversi di lì.

_Solo se ci sei anche tu._

Ricomincia a camminare, con fatica, ma deve andare via, trovare un posto dove nascondersi per potersi liberare del cappotto e della giubba che lo opprimono.

Sta sudando, vorrebbe togliersi anche la pelle.

Il Ren che piange, di nascosto, pensando scioccamente che lui non lo veda. Il Ren che lo scopa, con la lingua, col viso premuto contro di lui, e il Ren che si fa scopare, per la prima volta nella sua vita, e se ne vergogna. Assassino, stupratore, traditore, bugiardo senza pace o redenzione. Chiuso in un cupo silenzio vede tutto, e sente tutto, come un bambino taciturno che serba un terribile segreto e cova un rancore sordo per tutto l’Universo che lo circonda. Tranne che per lui.

Svolta un angolo e vede una porta ad accesso limitato. Probabilmente un ripostiglio, un locale tecnico, una cazzo di intercapedine per la manutenzione.

Apre la porta usando il suo badge, che per poco non gli sfugge dalle dita tremanti, ed entra sperando di non trovarci dentro nessuno.

La stanza è angusta, e buia, rischiarata solo dalla presenza di due grandi pannelli su cui alcune luci rossastre si illuminano a intermittenza: probabilmente la regolazione di un punto di energia degli hangar.

Richiude rapidamente la porta dietro di sè e si toglie di scatto il berretto, mentre con l'altra mano comincia a sbottonarsi la giacca quasi strappando i bottoni.

E' rosso in volto, sente le guance in fiamme.

Continua ad ansimare rumorosamente, appoggiando la fronte alla parete, mentre gli sembra che il soffitto gli cada addosso e il pavimento sprofondi sotto le sue gambe malferme.

Adesso che è solo tossisce, cercando di respirare.

Rimane col braccio sinistro incollato al muro, mentre la mano destra scivola sull'inguine, scoprendo così che ha un'erezione. Senza pensare, si apre i pantaloni e si osserva nudo, incredulo.

Mentre sorride quasi tra sè, divertito, comincia a toccarsi, riuscendo finalmente a inspirare profondamente.

I polmoni si riempiono lentamente d'aria, e la testa smette di girare.

Il Ren che lo fotte duramente, come per punirlo di qualcosa, e lui che in ogni caso lotta, non si arrende, e cerca di conservare una dignità che sembra assottigliarsi sempre di più, ad ogni spinta violenta con cui il Cavaliere si fa strada nel suo corpo e nella sua mente. Quel rumore, il suono ritmico del bacino del Ren che colpisce le sue natiche, la loro pelle bollente e madida di sudore e sperma.

Hux grugnisce, mentre si morde le labbra fino a farle sanguinare, ma non smette di masturbarsi nemmeno quando comincia ad acquistare quella minima lucidità per tornare consapevole di dove si trovi e del perchè sia lì.

Non smette, e anzi insiste, quasi con accanimento, rispondendo a un'eccitazione prepotente, dilagante.

Pensa a quando il Ren lo guardava in faccia mentre lo costringeva all'ennesimo amplesso brutale, per studiarne le espressioni di piacere e di dolore con occhi resi brillanti e lucidi dal desiderio. Ricorda che lottava, perchè non voleva gridare. Tratteneva tutto in gola, stringendo gli occhi e i pugni, e tentando sfuggire a quello sguardo spietato.

Si inginocchia lentamente, mentre la sua mano continua freneticamente a scivolare sul suo sesso e lui volge il viso contro la parete, con le palpebre serrate e la bocca dischiusa.

Respira affannosamente, sente i capelli scivolargli sulla fronte bagnata, e incollarsi alla pelle.

"Scopami", sussurra rivolto al nulla, davanti a sè, con le labbra tremanti, "scopami ancora".

Nessuno può vederlo, o sentirlo, nessuno in tutto il pianeta, e nella Galassia. Nessuno, ma forse il Ren _sì_.

L'orgasmo lo scuote, e lo fa gridare, mentre - ormai accovacciato contro il muro - lacrime calde gli scendono dagli occhi ancora chiusi.

*

Nello stesso momento ma altrove, a parsec di distanza, c'è chi fissa una luna rossa, nella notte senza stelle di un pianeta deserto.

Grandi occhi scuri, pieni di spettri, che cercano qualcosa di bello da guardare per dimenticare l'abisso nero che lo circonda.

_Se tu fossi qui, e io potessi scegliere che cosa fare...vorrei solo osservarti dormire, ancora una volta, incantato sulla piega dei tuoi occhi e su quelle ciglia bionde che mi hanno fatto precipitare dentro di te, dimenticandomi di tutto._

Non ha mai smesso di parlare con lui, da quando è arrivato. Come se potesse davvero sentirlo, oppure proprio per poterlo sentire.

Si copre il viso con le mani, domandandosi se ci sia un limite alla sofferenza che è possibile sopportare senza morire.

Evidentemente no, e lui ne è la prova vivente.

Nel buio dei suoi occhi riesce solo a vedere quella pelle luminosa, perfetta: una pelle che sembrava poter sopportare solo carezze e non certo le sue mani pesanti, dolorosamente capaci solo di provocare dolore e pena su tutto ciò su cui si posavano.

Adorava sfiorarlo con le labbra, per non rischiare di rovinarlo, ma allo stesso tempo voleva fargli male. Quel confine sottile tra il desiderare oltre ogni umana comprensione e il voler distruggere lo stesso oggetto del proprio desiderio - quando era con lui, voleva entrare, in tutti i modi, dentro di lui, distruggendo tutto quello che poteva.

Una smania invincibile, un'ossessione dolorosa che sembrava non avere mai fine, perché lui doveva sempre distruggere tutto ciò che odiava ma soprattutto tutto ciò che amava.

Hux combatteva, lottava sempre, lo percepì il primo istante che lo vide: non si sarebbe mai piegato, nemmeno se sconfitto. Pensava al piccolo Armitage, da sempre solo nel difendersi e nel prendersi la sua vita, un bambino spietato senza infanzia che crudelmente pareggia tutti i conti a costo di non lasciare nessun essere umano vivo in tutta la Galassia.

Lui era così, non si arrendeva mai, nemmeno con lui, nemmeno quando lui pensava di averlo fatto suo.

Lo sfidava sempre, quell'uomo puro senza paura e non offuscato da rimorsi, tormenti e rimpianti, e non c'era un solo momento in cui accettasse di sembrare vinto, piegato: ricordava bene la sua strenua resistenza, la sua caparbia volontà di non cedere, nemmeno quando era palese che il Ren lo teneva in pugno e lo schiacciava.

Coraggioso, e stupendo Hux: anche quando era violento, brutale e feroce come solo lui sapeva essere, Hux non lo temeva ma anzi si eccitava, nonostante tentasse in ogni modo di celarglielo. Ricorda quando - durante i primi rapporti - gli si opponeva strenuamente, pur desiderandolo con tutte le sue forze. Quello che riusciva a prendere era solo quello che lui gli consentiva, e non riusciva ad arrivare dove voleva, alla fonte di quella ferrea volontà di non capitolare di fronte a lui.

Sentiva che lo voleva, ma non riusciva a estrarre quel desiderio, nonostante i suoi sforzi. Mai aveva provato una simile esperienza, così come non aveva mai sentito che cosa significasse essere _desiderato_ davvero.

Quando lo picchiava, e si forzava dentro di lui, Hux soffriva, ma godeva allo stesso tempo: ricorda le sue erezioni, per le quali il Generale provava disgusto, e che lui crudelmente si ostinava ad ignorare proprio per farlo soffrire di più ancora - mai lo aveva sfiorato quando accadeva, perchè voleva che fosse lo stesso Hux a chiederglielo: rimase una vana speranza, perchè nonostante cercasse i tutti i modi di indurlo a ciò, lui non lo aveva mai fatto.

Eppure doveva domandargli perdono.

Per non essere quello che avrebbe dovuto, una volta di più.

La sua mancanza era straziante, e lo distoglieva da ogni attività.

Sente come una fitta acuta, un pensiero affilato come una lama: la sua risata argentina, rarissima, stupefacente, che lo aveva fatto vergognare di essere quello che era, un uomo senza grazia, senza alcuna bellezza, un mostro privo di pace.

La prima volta che si tolse l'elmo e lui vide i suoi occhi, la neve di Korell, e il suo odore.

Vede distintamente la sua mano, mentre entra tra le onde nere dei capelli, sfiorandogli le orecchie e afferrandolo per la nuca, per baciarlo. La consistenza della sua carne, il suo sapore.

E' _lui_ : lo sente, adesso è lì.

Chiude gli occhi, nel dolore.

Vede se stesso che gli slaccia i pantaloni, in ginocchio davanti a lui, e sente Hux che viene nella sua bocca, per poi chinarsi sulla sua testa, affondando il viso nei suoi capelli.

Gli si rompe il respiro, improvvisamente. La notte è gelida, ma sente il fuoco sotto la pelle.

"Non ti lascerò mai, non sarai libero mai più come non lo sarò io", risponde con un filo di voce a una preghiera lontana e impossibile.

La violenza, subìta ed inflitta, il turbamento, l'incertezza, l'antagonismo, il desiderio e l'ignoto. Il piacere più intenso mai provato, e il dolore più profondo, quello che ti spezza in due, senza lasciarti più una goccia di sangue nelle vene.

Si sdraia sulla terra nuda, sentendo i sassi contro la schiena e sulla nuca.

_Solo se ci sei anche tu._

Rapidamente si apre la tunica, scavando tra i vestiti pesanti, freneticamente. Si afferra con forza, sospirando.

Se stesso, che piange, di nascosto, sperando scioccamente che Hux non lo veda. Lui che scopa Hux, con la lingua, col viso premuto contro di lui, e che si fa scopare, per la prima volta nella sua vita, e se ne vergogna.

Si masturba quasi con rabbia, ruggendo mentre piega la testa indietro.

Il godimento nell'entrare dentro di lui brutalmente, stringendogli i fianchi fino a graffiarli, per farlo sanguinare, per premerlo su di sè, per _romperlo_.

Vederlo in viso, mentre lotta per sfuggire al suo sguardo, per non offrirgli quella vista così umiliante per lui. Sudato, con l'eccitazione dipinta sulle guance arrossate e negli occhi lucidi; lui che gli strappa i capelli, lo colpisce al volto, morde le sue labbra carnose.

Il suo respiro esce in dense nuvolette bianche, mentre ansima come una bestia in trappola. Cerca di farsi male, premendosi i testicoli, stringendo con tutta la forza che ha: vorrebbe sfogare quel desiderio di violenza e piacere erotico su di lui, lo vorrebbe tanto da piangere, così tanto da morirne, ora e adesso.

Hux che lo colpisce, col suo bastone, fino a farlo cadere, fino a stupirlo di quella rabbia cieca - sentiva che solo lui poteva fargli perdere il controllo di sè, quando toccava le corde giuste, quando lo costringeva ad assistere alla sua stessa disfatta.

Sentiva il suo corpo sotto di lui, e il suo peso quando gli era sopra, quella pelle abbagliante, osservava dal basso la sua erezione mentre lui lo penetrava stando sotto di lui: Hux pensava sempre "toccami", ma non lo diceva mai. E lui sperava solo che glielo chiedesse, che aprisse le sue labbra perfette e formulasse finalmente quella richiesta....

Lo sente che nel buio, nascosto da tutti, sussurra dolorosamente "scopami ancora".

Il Ren viene, girandosi di scatto di lato, e un singhiozzo gli esplode in gola.

Tutto è scuro intorno a lui, e la rossa luna sull'orizzonte sembra un occhio sbarrato che lo fissa, sbalordito e sgomento alla vista di quella scena segreta.

Pensa che nessuno mai capirà, e questo lo fa sentire ancora una volta incredibilmente solo, nell'Universo.


	23. 23

“Finalmente”, sussurra senza voltarsi e continuando a guardare davanti a sé. “Ti ho aspettato a lungo”.

Non ha bisogno di guardarsi intorno per capire che niente era cambiato rispetto a quando se ne era andato, molti anni prima, perché quel pianeta non era certo mai stato piegato dalla presenza di qualche colono sperduto, e aveva continuato ad essere il luogo ostile che era anche adesso.

Bello e terribile, era stato il teatro ideale della sua infanzia infelice e contorta: lo aveva visto crescere e corrompersi, perdendosi in mille rivoli di paura e dolore, probabilmente in larga parte immaginari ma non per questo meno spaventosi.

Sapeva di essere malato, deforme, irrimediabilmente guasto. Non aveva mai avuto l’impressione che ci fosse niente di normale in tutto ciò che era, e non si era quindi mai stupito dello sguardo atterrito che spesso si vedeva rivolgere, sin da quando era solo un bambino.

Quello era forse l’unico posto adatto a lui, in definitiva.

La vegetazione è così fitta da impedire quasi alla luce di trapassare le fronde di quegli alberi millenari, che tante volte aveva osservato stando disteso sulla schiena, nelle calde sere d’estate: ormai anche le rovine della scuola non sono quasi più visibili, ed è come se una ferita si stesse rimarginando, lentamente, lasciando il posto a una cicatrice appena visibile ma ancora dolente.

Lui la guarda scuro in volto; i suoi occhi sono furenti, ma sembra solo imbronciato e niente più.

Ricorda.

Ricorda quando capì chi lei fosse _veramente_ , ma per fortuna era solo un ragazzo e certe verità assurde sono più accettabili in età acerba.

Non era qualcosa che si potesse spiegare o comprendere con la mente, ma solo sentire, e questo rendeva tutto estremamente difficile da comunicare: ognuno viveva quell’esperienza nel modo che gli era proprio e non poteva trasmettere ad altri quell’inusuale insegnamento.

“Dimmi solo che cosa sta succedendo”, scandisce a voce alta.

“La solita cosa, Ben”, risponde voltandosi verso di lui, lentamente. “Ognuno va verso il luogo ideale a cui appartiene, semplicemente. E tu non puoi farci niente”.

Non è più così magra, né così sfinita come quando lo lasciò ferito nella neve, mentre assisteva ormai impotente alla distruzione della Starkiller; non riesce a ignorare quello che prova ogni volta che la vede, nonostante tutto, né a impedirselo. E sa che lei lo sente, mentre lui invece non riesce mai bene a capire che cosa celi il suo animo né quali siano le sue reali intenzioni, e per questo sarà sempre e per sempre un passo indietro.

“Stavolta è diverso. Hai detto tu che ero il _prescelto_. Forse lo sono, cambierò le cose”. Alza il mento, con aria spavalda.

“Tu? Il prescelto?”, sorride. “Luke non è d’accordo”.

“Luke non ha l’autorità per essere d’accordo o non esserlo. Sono io che l’ho smascherato, e mi meraviglio che ancora ci sia chi dà credito a quel vecchio stronzo”.

Lei guarda in basso, passandosi una mano sul collo. Dura da ammettere ma entrambi sapevano che aveva ragione.

La Luce può accecare, e alterare la visione delle cose: facile esserne ingannati, e poi vivere per sempre nella convinzione di qualcosa che nella realtà non è mai esistito.

Il Lato Oscuro no, non offre questo tipo di autoinganno: abbracciarlo è un atto di assoluta volontà, e non ci sono mistificazioni e niente ha la forma di ciò che non è.

Il Male è netto, affilato come una lama, e niente altro.

Niente illusioni, né sogni, né bugie o inganni, e ogni cosa ha un nome preciso, impossibile da fraintendere: dolore, solitudine, violenza, potere, prevaricazione, sangue, guerra, ricchezza hanno un solo inconfondibile volto per chi vive nell’ombra.

I suoi occhi improvvisamente si volgono di lato: Kylo segue il suo sguardo e non lo vede nella vegetazione fitta intorno a loro, ma sa che Sidon Ithano è lì, con un’arma puntata dritta sulla sua testa.

Il delfidiano non la sta perdendo d’occhio, e anche se avesse avuto voglia di ucciderla con lui nei paraggi non sarebbe stato possibile. Ma ammazzarla non aveva senso, sarebbe stato solo un’inutile quanto dolorosa perdita di tempo: le cose sarebbero ugualmente andate come dovevano andare, non certo era lei il motore di tutto.

“La tua guardia può rilassarsi, non sono qui per combattere”.

“Lo sa. Ma è di me che non si fida, giustamente”, sorride. “Potrei dire o fare qualcosa in grado di farti cambiare idea”.

“Del tipo?”.

“Non è il momento, questo. Sei tu che devi parlare, non io. Dov’è la ragazza?”.

“In un luogo da cui solo io posso portarla indietro”. Kylo si siede per terra, in silenzio.

“E’ giusto che tutto finisca qui, dove è iniziato”, dice dopo molti minuti.

Lei si avvicina, e gli mette delicatamente una mano sui capelli. “Non finirà, purtroppo. E tu soffrirai ancora”.

“Sì invece, perché io adesso vi riporterò quella mocciosa che desiderate tanto, ucciderò Snoke e poi morirò. E con me moriranno tutti gli Skywalker e finalmente tutta questa tragica farsa potrà trovare il suo atteso epilogo”.

“Non servirebbe a nulla. Non è la tua famiglia ad avere contaminato i Jedi”.

“Sai che non è così!”, grida alzando il viso. “E’ la loro maledizione, il loro destino!”

“Il destino non esiste”.

“Perché dici queste cose? Anche tu lo avevi sempre sostenuto, adesso hai cambiato idea?”, le afferra con forza un polso, strattonandola.

“Tu non morirai, Ben. Questo posso dirtelo”.

Lui la guarda dal basso, con occhi già umidi. “O io o lui, questo è…quindi IO!!”, urla.

“No. Mi dispiace”.

“Non puoi impedirmi di farlo. Niente e nessuno potrà impedirmi di farlo! Tu vedi la stessa cosa, lo so: non esiste un futuro in cui io vivo e lui vive…non esisterà mai! Per cui IO morirò, perché io posso anche morire…e Hux potrebbe ugualmente trovarmi. Se invece morisse lui io non potrei mai più raggiungerlo, quindi non _può_ morire lui”.

“Non è così che andranno le cose, accettalo”.

“Beh allora se lui muore, io non potrei comunque continuare a esistere. E non sarebbe il futuro che vedo: o io o lui, è così, ma uno dei due vivrà”, la sua voce trema leggermente. “E quindi non posso essere io, te l’ho detto, non rimarrei in vita un secondo di più”. Forse non è più sicuro di nulla.

“Questo perché ora tu non hai davanti agli occhi il quadro completo. Ma lo avrai”.

“E quando?!? Mi stai ingannando, so che qui e ora ho tutto per capire. LO SO”.

“Allora guarda meglio”.

Si alza in piedi con uno scatto. La osserva attentamente, con aria interrogativa.

Che cosa deve vedere ancora? Si volta di nuovo verso il buio. Ithano fa un passo avanti, e finalmente scorge la sua figura imponente e rossa nell’oscurità, e il suo blaster incollato su di lui.

Dice qualcosa di incomprensibile, ma lei lo zittisce con un cenno del capo.

Perché è lì? In effetti lei non ha bisogno di essere difesa, e poi lui non la affronterebbe mai. Mai più.

Che cosa avrebbe potuto dirgli di così terribile da indurlo a volerla attaccare? Torna a guardarla.

“Che succede?”. Sente montare l’ansia, qualcosa non va.

Ha degli strani occhi, non i soliti: sente un cambiamento, qualcosa che prima non esisteva, e che adesso invece _è_.

Lei gli prende una mano, tirandola verso di sé. Le sue dita sono gelide, ma sembrano quasi bruciargli la pelle solo sfiorandolo.

_No._

Oppone una flebile resistenza, mentre sente che le gambe non sono più tanto salde e un pensiero si fa strada nella sua mente, per la prima volta.

Non sarebbe dovuto andare lì, non avrebbe dovuto ascoltare quel richiamo: sarebbe stato meglio non sapere.

_No. Io sono l’ultimo Skywalker._

Ithano si avvicina ancora, ma la sua presenza è ormai fuori dalla sfera della sua consapevolezza fisica, non sente più niente intorno a sé.

Non sente nemmeno quando appoggia la canna del blaster sulla sua nuca, anche se può immaginarlo.

_No._

Non vuole toccarla, adesso vorrebbe solo scappare per non dover vivere quel momento.

“Io sono l’ultimo Skywalker. Io _devo_ esserlo”, sussurra in un singhiozzo. “Ti prego”.

Lei gli toglie una lacrima dalla guancia, mentre quasi con crudeltà si porta la sua mano riluttante sul ventre dicendogli “mi dispiace”: è l’ultima cosa che ricorda prima che il buio lo inghiotta completamente.


	24. 24

Qualcosa di strano lo tormenta.

Quella sensazione di catastrofe imminente che da tempo lo perseguitava sembrava adesso un grido, un urlo assordante che fatica ad ignorare – il giorno come la notte.

Si guarda allo specchio, e più che stanco e affaticato si vede triste, preoccupato.

Che cosa sta succedendo a Kylo Ren in qualche parte della Galassia? Perché non sa niente di ciò che gli accade?

Solo quei sogni, che non sono né ricordi, né premonizioni, né frammenti di realtà.

I sogni, e i colori, e le _sensazioni_.

Si afferra i capelli con le mani, tirandoli, come se questo potesse estrarre qualcosa dalla sua testa: è come se sapesse che tutto ciò di cui ha bisogno è lì, nella sua mente, in attesa solo di uscire.

Deve pensare, capire, attendere.

E poi agire.

Ormai gli ufficiali non lo nominano più e danno per scontato che non tornerà mai al suo posto.

Snoke gli ripete solo di non preoccuparsi, ormai palesemente irritato dalle sue ardite richieste di informazioni sulle condizioni del Ren e sui suoi attuali incarichi. Il Cavaliere ha altri obbiettivi, deve riuscire a recuperare la ragazza e uccidere Skywalker e lo farà a modo suo, con le sue armi, senza l’aiuto del Primo Ordine che invece deve concentrarsi, sotto il suo comando, ad annientare gli obbiettivi militari.

Il Leader Supremo è impenetrabile, Hux non capisce più quali siano i suoi piani. Sta lentamente diventando un superiore incomprensibile per lui, e ha ormai la certezza che non sia la guida che sperava che fosse: l’unico in grado di riportare ordine nella Galassia.

Non gli importa che lo capisca, leggendo dentro di lui: del resto sta adempiendo al suo dovere al meglio, e tanto deve bastare ad entrambi per fingere che tutto sia come prima.

Lo osserva attentamente con occhi sempre più lividi e freddi, ogni giorno erodendo quella riserva di enorme dedizione che prima nutriva per lui, senza alcuna difesa e senza alcuna vergogna per quei pensieri che sa essere percepibili dal suo interlocutore.

Forse adesso lo odia.

Lo odia perché sa che sta usando Kylo, e non esiterebbe un istante se dovesse sacrificarlo per i suoi scopi.

_I suoi scopi._

Quali sono? In che misura adesso coincidono con i suoi?

E’ come se qualcosa non tornasse, se ci fossero dei dettagli non in linea con il quadro complessivo: dettagli che lui fino a quel momento non aveva mai notato, accecato dalla frenesia di mostrarsi il più capace dei suoi uomini e perennemente dedito all’eseguire alla perfezione gli ordini che gli venivano impartiti.

Si guarda intorno e si domanda se quella immensa armata che lui aveva in larga parte contribuito a creare, testare, oliare e mettere efficacemente a regime potesse davvero essere ben impiegata da chi non sapeva nulla di come funzionasse: forse Snoke era solo un Jedi fallito e niente altro, smanioso di uccidere Skywalker e per questo puerilmente esaltato dall’averne distrutto e traviato l’allievo prediletto.

Ancora una volta: Snoke non vuole Kylo, ma ha solo bisogno di lui.

Quella ragazza lo ha già affrontato una volta mettendolo in difficoltà, e senza alcun addestramento: se il Ren dovesse portargliela, il Leader Supremo non avrebbe forse avuto più ragione di tenersi quel ragazzo problematico come apprendista, e anzi sarebbe stato meglio disfarsene.

Guarda fisso davanti a sé, senza sbattere le palpebre.

Se tutto questo dovesse accadere, allora il Cavaliere avrebbe potuto finalmente trovare la sua strada nel Primo Ordine, perché lui, Armitage Hux, insieme con Kylo Ren, sarebbe stato certo in grado di portare equilibrio nella Galassia: loro erano due facce della stessa medaglia, si completavano a vicenda ed erano esattamente ciò che quell'impossibile obbiettivo avrebbe richiesto.

Non i Jedi, non i Sith, non l’Impero e nè la Luce o il Lato Oscuro: ma un esercito, un apparato, una macchina da guerra in perenne movimento che finalmente porta ad unità ciò che non è mai stato unito, sotto la guida di entrambi.

Doveva solo _tornare_ , e lui lo avrebbe portato dove era destino che giungesse una volta pronto per farlo.

Ma un pensiero lo angoscia, e frantuma questi suoi sogni di trionfo: per lui Snoke non è mai stato quello che era ed è per Kylo, e non ha mai visto in lui un padre, un mentore o qualcuno che potesse accettarlo per quello che era, per cui eliminarlo dalla sua vita era in certa misura doloroso, ma un male necessario e sopportabile.

Il giovane Solo invece si era aggrappato a quella figura carismatica come se cercasse in lui la sua salvezza, lo scopo e la ragione della sua esistenza, il fondo della sua anima e per questo gli era cresciuto intorno, come un parassita.

Snoke aveva promesso che non lo avrebbe mai lasciato e quel ragazzo ci aveva sempre creduto: che cosa sarebbe successo quando gli sarebbe stato chiaro che anche lui lo avrebbe abbandonato, dopo aver trovato un apprendista migliore?


	25. 25

"Non potevo stare un altro minuto solo senza di te", dice piangendo.

Hux si volta di scatto verso il buio, con gli occhi sbarrati.

"REN?", esclama a voce alta.

Il Cavaliere esce lentamente dall'oscurità, con le mani sul viso. "Perchè deve fare così male?", sospira impercettibilmente.

Il Generale sente come un'ondata di angoscia, e il cuore gli si ferma per un attimo.

…sta sognando ancora?

 _Basta, ti prego_ , pensa in preda all’ansia.

_Lasciami stare. Non torturarmi più. VATTENE._

Un nodo gli stringe la gola, lo stesso da mesi.

"Questa volta non è un sogno", si toglie le mani dal viso, e lo guarda con enormi occhi pieni di lacrime.

"Ren?", ripete, alzandosi dal letto con un balzo. Hux è quasi nudo, e la sua pelle è così bianca che sembra illuminare la stanza.

Kylo ha le guance scavate rigate di lacrime, ma sorride, tristemente.

Ha i capelli lunghi, e la barba incolta. E' più magro, ma sempre imponente, come lo ricordava. Non riesce a trattenersi e si lancia su di lui, abbracciandolo.

Non lo aveva mai fatto prima, nè con lui, nè con nessun altro.

Sente il suo corpo, il suo calore, sente le sue grandi mani che gli cingono i fianchi, delicatamente: è reale.

Lo guarda da vicino, dritto negli occhi, quasi ansimando. "Che ci fai qui?". Vorrebbe urlare, forse anche piangere, o anche ridere, mentre il cuore gli martella nel petto, ma riesce solo a respirare rumorosamente per tenere a bada l'emozione.

"Te l'ho detto", replica lui, con la sua meravigliosa voce baritonale, quasi sussurrando. "Mi mancavi".

Altre lacrime scendono, perle trasparenti che sembrano sciogliersi sulla pelle di quel viso spigoloso.

Rimane come congelato. "...ti senti bene?", azzarda.

"Sì, sto bene. Anche se ho fallito. Non sono riuscito a fare quello che dovevo....Volevo troppo tornare da te".

Hux è interdetto: non sa se essere felice, o contrariato. "Che stai dicendo? Che vuol dire?", si allontana di qualche centimetro.

"Quante volte devo ripetertelo? Devo dirlo ancora?"

Gli occhi di Hux sono spalancati, come in attesa di qualcosa.

"Non sei felice di vedermi, Generale? Sei sempre il solito angelo di luce, per cui deduco che tu non abbia sofferto come me il nostro distacco", chiude le palpebre. "Io, che non riesco a fare più niente, perché questo maledetto pensiero mi impedisce ormai di dormire, di respirare, di vivere".

"Ma che dici? Quale pensiero?". Lo afferra di nuovo per le spalle, scuotendolo leggermente. "Che ti è successo? Sei ferito? GUARDAMI CAZZO!", grida.

Il Ren apre di nuovo gli occhi e dopo un istante si lascia cadere lentamente sulle ginocchia, mentre lui cerca di sorreggerlo.

Hux è atterrito, e preoccupato.

"Sono stanco, molto stanco. Devo dormire un po’, sennò non posso farcela, devo riposare...adesso", dice coprendosi gli occhi con una mano.

"Allora vieni a letto", risponde secco il Generale.

Kylo si alza con fatica, e comincia a spogliarsi. E’ molto magro, e sembra ancora più alto. La sua schiena è coperta di lunghe striature rosse, talmente numerose e profonde da aver quasi cancellato tutte le sue vecchie cicatrici.

"Che cosa sono quelle?", chiede esterrefatto. "FRUSTATE?".

Il Ren crolla sul letto, di fianco. "Adesso vienimi vicino, ti prego".

Hux si avvicina svelto e si distende accanto a lui, supino.

Il Cavaliere ha già gli occhi chiusi, ancora umidi. Allunga verso di lui la mano sinistra, e lo accarezza sulla testa, sulle tempie, lungo le guance magre.

"Dormiamo, adesso".

E' tornato davvero? Stenta ancora a crederci. Si assopisce immediatamente, sentendo di nuovo quel respiro profondo accanto a lui.

E' ancora notte, quando il Ren riapre gli occhi. "Hux", sussurra.

"Dimmi", si volta di scatto.

"Dobbiamo andare adesso".

Il Generale si alza sui gomiti. "Mi spieghi che sta succedendo? Andare dove?".

"Il Leader Supremo vuole che ti porti da lui. Stanotte, subito".

Hux sbatte le palpebre: è diventato pazzo? Che cos'ha che non va? Non riesce a capirlo, ma è allarmato.

"Non capisco niente di quello che dici. Non andremo da nessuna parte", la sua voce è ferma.

"Hux, io e Snoke comunichiamo a un altro livello ora. Potrai contattarlo dalla nave se vuoi, ma ora dobbiamo andare. Nessuno deve sapere che..."

"Nessuno deve sapere!?!?", lo interrompe, sbalordito.

"CAZZO, vuoi ascoltarmi? Dobbiamo andare, perchè questo posto non è più sicuro, lo capisci? Non è possibile sapere di chi fidarsi e ho insistito per venire io stesso a recuperarti, il prima possibile. Non volevo che fosse qualcun altro a farlo", la sua voce trema. "Fidati di me".

I suoi occhi verdi lo trafiggono, e non possono celare una strana circospezione.

"Poi ti racconterò tutto, adesso vestiamoci...ti prego", insiste.

Forse è vero. Potrebbe essere. Ma il Ren sembra ferito, sotto shock: avranno molto da parlare durante il viaggio.

Escono nella notte appena rischiarata dalle stelle, camminando nella neve.

Kylo lo precede, mentre Hux lo segue, costretto quasi a corrergli dietro. "Ma dove stiamo andando?", urla.

"La mia nave è tra quegli alberi; per non farmi intercettare sono stato costretto ad arrangiarmi. In questa base non ci sono solo alleati, Hux".

Entrano nella fitta vegetazione, e il Ren corre sempre più veloce.

"REN!", grida.

A un certo punto scompare nel buio e Hux non riesce più a vederlo.

"REN!", grida ancora. Sente crescere una sensazione di panico, qualcosa non va; ma prima che possa estrarre l'arma un colpo di folgoratore esplode nell’aria, non lontano da lui, e viene colpito a un braccio.

Il contraccolpo lo fa quasi girare su se stesso, e a stento non cade nella neve.

"FERMI! NON SPARATEGLI!!", sente un urlo, fortissimo, inconfondibile.

"Ma è armato!", sente dire, non distante da lui. Un rivolo di sudore gelato gli scende sulla fronte.

In pochi istanti è circondato.

"Quindi abbiamo il Generale Hux, finalmente", un uomo si fa avanti. "Immobilizzatelo".

Mentre lo legano, Hux osserva con orrore la sua tuta arancione da pilota della Resistenza.

Per un secondo tutto il suo essere cerca di convincersi che Kylo in quel preciso momento sta scappando, sta cercando di mettersi in salvo; poi capisce - razionalmente - _che non può essere così_.

Kylo è con loro.

"Dove sei?!", urla, voltandosi in tutte le direzioni. "Fatti vedere, KYLO REN!!". La sua voce è rotta dalla rabbia.

Gli uomini si guardano tra di loro, incerti, per un lungo minuto.

"Sono qui", dice con voce ferma, avvicinandosi e rompendo il silenzio.

Hux lo osserva avanzare nella sua direzione. Accanto a lui c'è la _ragazza di Jakku_.

Sente come se la sua vita fosse finita in quel preciso istante, immediatamente.

Il Ren è a pochi passi.

"Mi dispiace", dice guardando ai suoi piedi.

Il Generale è immobile, il suo viso è una maschera senza emozioni, ma i suoi occhi sono due smeraldi pieni di fuoco.

"...come...hai potuto", sibila, con un filo di voce. "... _tradirmi così_ ".

"NO! Non ti ho tradito!", alza il viso. "Non ti faranno niente, questa è la mia condizione. Non ti succederà nulla, mia madre ha promesso..."

Ma Hux non lo fa finire; gli sputa in faccia, lanciandosi verso di lui.

Due uomini lo afferrano per la vita, atterrandolo.

"UCCIDIMI, VIGLIACCO!!!!", gli urla contro, "UCCIDIMI, SE SEI UN UOMO!!!".

Il Ren scappa via senza più guardarlo, verso la nave alla sue spalle, accompagnato dalla ragazza che gli mette una mano su una spalla, amorevolmente.

Il Generale ha il viso nella neve, e due mani lo artigliano alle spalle per tirarlo su.

"Hai una bella faccia di cazzo, lo sai? Sei vivo solo grazie a Ben Solo: immagina la tua base e i tuoi uomini che fine faranno presto", gli parla con disprezzo, mentre lo trascina via strattonandolo.

 _Ti sbagli, ribelle_ , pensa tra sè, _ti sbagli su tutto._

_Io non sono vivo, non lo sarò mai più._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is intentionally inspired by Solohux's "The mistake is mine for trusting you".


	26. 26

Hux è seduto su una sedia.

Guarda davanti a sè, con sguardo vitreo: è incredibilmente pallido e tirato, e sul volto ha dipinta un'espressione assente, vacua.

Indossa una tuta grigia, slacciata sul petto magro e bianco, ed è scalzo. Non ha più la sua solita impeccabile scriminatura obliqua e un lungo ciuffo di capelli gli scende sugli occhi; ha un braccio fasciato, ma la fasciatura è insanguinata e allentata.

Questo la fa irritare oltre misura: aveva detto chiaramente che doveva essere curato esattamente come tutti gli altri, indipendentemente da chi fosse.

Chiude gli occhi, cercando di dominarsi e di tenere i nervi saldi. La verità è che è stanca, come non le accadeva da tempo.

La sofferenza di Ben - come in passato - la sfianca, la consuma: cerca di liberarlo dalla sua pena, e per farlo assorbe su di sè quella enorme onda oscura, che la travolge, la affonda.

E adesso è sola ad affrontare tutto questo. Ma ce la farà, anche stavolta.

Avanza con le braccia incrociate verso di lui, lentamente, osservandolo. Lui sembra non accorgersi nemmeno della sua presenza, ma lei sa bene che non è così.

"Hai intenzione di non parlare affatto? Se è così posso andarmene subito, non ho tempo da perdere". Hux odia le smancerie, cercando di blandirlo non otterrebbe niente.

Lui si morde a sangue il labbro inferiore, che è spaccato, e apre leggermente le narici.

E' furioso, ma è il massimo che lascerà trapelare. Furioso, e incredulo, questo lo sente chiaramente. Come un odore, nell’aria: alza gli occhi gialli verso l’alto per concentrarsi e assaporare quella percezione così netta e ardente.

Quel labirinto di stanze apparentemente vuote che era la mente di Hux oggi appare diverso, radicalmente mutato rispetto all’ultima volta che era entrata.

"Non è una frase vuota se dico che so che cosa provi. Ma sappi che non sono qui per avere una qualche informazione. Volevo solo vederti, e basta. O rispondere a qualche domanda, se ne hai qualcuna; credo che sia almeno tuo diritto avere delle risposte - non te ne sono rimasti molti altri".

Lui gira gli occhi verdi verso di lei, fulminandola con lo sguardo. "Quando ti ho vista entrare ho già avuto tutte le risposte di cui avevo bisogno", dice gelido. Avrebbe dovuto sospettarlo, e si maledice silenziosamente per questa sua fatale mancanza.

"Sicuro? Io invece non credo", cammina intorno a lui. "E tu sai che faresti bene a stare ben attento alle cose che dico, visto che – come ben sai – io so sempre tutto".

Silenzio.

"Va bene, allora parlo io, anche se non posso certo obbligarti ad ascoltarmi.".

"Ah, io credo che tu possa ottenere tutto quello che desideri, in realtà", la interrompe voltando la testa di lato.

"Bene, credi quel che vuoi. In ogni caso, lui non è qui per me".

Ancora silenzio.

"Tu pensi che sia stata io, a portarlo via. Ma non è così; nè io, nè sua madre, nè questo bambino. E nemmeno Luke, o la Luce. Lo dirò molto semplicemente, poi avrai tutto il tempo che vuoi per pensarci, per decidere di crederci o meno, per dimenticarlo o per fare quello che vuoi di quest'informazione, che in qualunque modo tu voglia intenderla è comunque la pura la verità. Lui è qui per te, e basta”.

Hux non reagisce, rimane immobile.

“Saresti morto se tu fossi rimasto dov'eri”, riprende, “e se non fosse successo oggi sarebbe comunque accaduto presto. Eri un bersaglio troppo importante per la Resistenza per non essere il primo da colpire come rappresaglia per ciò che avete fatto alla Repubblica. E questa è la motivazione politica", si siede di fronte a lui, guardandolo negli occhi.

Da seduta si nota di più che è incinta, nota con dolore Hux, che chiude gli occhi e serra le labbra.

"Devo dirti anche l'altra? Se vuoi lo faccio, ma so che la conosci già: te l'ha detta lui appena ti ha visto".

"Le tue parole non hanno alcun senso per me. Puoi risparmiare il fiato”. Parla lentamente, con voce incolore. “Giustiziatemi: la morte è l'unica conseguenza adeguata per quello che ho fatto."

"In effetti molti lo vorrebbero, ma non accadrà. Ben è tornato solo in cambio dell'ordine di Organa di non toccarti". Si alza lentamente. “…sempre che ci si possa fidare di quella donna”, continua.

"Spero che adesso sia felice, dopo quello che ha fatto", sussurra sarcastico.

"Ah, non è felice affatto, lo sai. E comunque lui non è mai felice, non può esserlo".

"Allora sarai felice tu, che hai orchestrato tutto quanto", continua, mentre sente improvvisamente che ha una puerile voglia di piangere.

"Nemmeno io sono felice di questo, e non ho orchestrato niente; ognuno semplicemente torna nel luogo a cui appartiene. Io non sopporto di vederlo soffrire, è una cosa che non riesco a tollerare. E - credici o no - mi fa male vedere che anche tu soffri, in una certa misura".

Le lacrime stanno per attraversare l'angolo interno dei suoi occhi, lo sente. Non deve chiuderli, sennò cadranno, e lui non vuole che nessuno lo veda piangere, anche se ormai tutto è finito e non ha alcun senso ostinarsi a conservare i ruderi di un orgoglio ormai del tutto polverizzato.

Guarda verso l'alto, mentre trema visibilmente con una gamba e spera che l'aria asciughi quell'oceano di dolore che gli offusca la vista. "Lo avevi detto.....che avrebbe distrutto tutto quello che ero. Forse è vero: tu sai sempre tutto, prima degli altri".

Lei sente una grande pena, e il solo percepirla di riflesso è di per sé qualcosa di doloroso: Ben ha mietuto l’ennesima vittima, anche se stavolta – per una volta – aveva tentato sinceramente di salvarlo, e davvero non avrebbe voluto farlo soffrire.

Ma le intenzioni sono irrilevanti, di fonte a quella che è la sua maledizione: distruggere tutto, e soprattutto ciò che ama.

Hux non è più Hux, quello che era non sarebbe stato mai più.

Nonostante gli sforzi disperati, una lacrima scende lungo il suo zigomo attraversandogli una guancia non rasata da giorni, ed è come il segno tangibile della sua disfatta di fronte a un nemico troppo potente che non avrebbe mai dovuto sfidare.


	27. 27

Il tempo non ha una vera dimensione quando non esiste modo di misurarlo.

Istanti infiniti, che si ripetono incessantemente e fatti solo di polvere, silenzio e vuoto.

Molti giorni, e notti, e altri giorni e altre notti, passati a guardare il soffitto di una cella angusta sono come le tessere di un mosaico che assumono un qualche significato solo se le si osservano una volta che il disegno è completo, alla fine del tempo.

Ma quando sarà la fine del tempo?

Sospira pesantemente, passandosi un palmo della mano sugli occhi. Ma chiudere le palpebre non è sufficiente a nascondere dalla sua vista certi dettagli dolorosi, che purtroppo costituiscono solo e semplicemente la realtà dei fatti.

Il tradimento, il dolore, l’abbandono, la delusione, e poi – finalmente – la morte.

Un’angoscia indicibile gli stringe la gola, mentre quasi sorride al pensiero di una sofferenza così grande che non dovrebbe nemmeno trovare dimora nella Galassia.

La Galassia che lui voleva solo governare, alla quale voleva solo dare ordine e regola.

Era questo forse un peccato?

Cercare un equilibrio, creando una base stabile, solida, sacrificando sì una vasta parte della popolazione sparsa in centinaia di sistemi (popolazione comunque destinata a vivere una vita di livello infimo, in ogni caso) per consentire il benessere di una _elite_ di qualche miliardo di cittadini fedeli che a loro volta sarebbero diventati i più motivati sostenitori dello _status quo_.

Quella macchina infallibile, alimentata dalla guerra perenne, poteva reggersi solo su una massa considerevole di esseri dediti solo al lavoro, alla guerra, alla fatica: gli piaceva? Probabilmente no, ma non era lui a scrivere le regole della sociologia, o della Storia, né aveva mai avuto il lusso di sognare un’organizzazione ideale, migliore di quella che lui stesso voleva creare.

Nessun giudizio di valore era possibile, e nessun imperativo morale poteva dirsi assoluto: solo il pragmatismo e la conservazione dell’equilibrio erano gli obbiettivi ragionevolmente alla portata sua, e del Primo Ordine.

Non esisteva alternativa, e anche se era duro ammettere che chi si trovava dalla parte sbagliata del cielo avrebbe vissuto quasi invano la propria miserevole vita, ebbene, sapeva bene che spesso la Giustizia non era affatto giusta, e negare o combattere questo dato di fatto non lo avrebbe portato a nulla.

I ribelli niente sapevano di questo, e potevano anche permettersi di combattere in modo violento un’organizzazione che – seppur con un prezzo da pagare – avrebbe invece dato loro la Pace, o quanto meno ciò che poteva dirsi più vicino alla Pace tra tutto ciò che era mai stato sperimentato da quella immensa moltitudine di creature nel corso di millenni.

I suoi pensieri si rincorrono veloci e vanno in ogni direzione, come animali selvaggi che, improvvisamente liberati dopo una lunga cattività, corrono senza freni ovunque l’istinto represso li porti, affamati di libertà e di qualcosa di non definibile, che nessuno è mai stato in grado di descrivere compiutamente.

Che cosa cerca chi è prigioniero? L’assenza di vincoli, di costrizioni di catene: lui era imprigionato in una cella senza luce, abbandonato ai suoi ricordi, ai suoi rimpianti dolorosi, alle sue cupe visioni del passato.

Dove poteva andare la sua mente, uscendo da quelle pareti metalliche e lasciando il suo corpo disteso su una branda spoglia, privo di ogni energia, senza cibo, né acqua?

Ma non era purtroppo importante dove potesse andare, quanto piuttosto dove fosse costretta a rimanere incatenata.

Il suo pensiero fisso è sempre lo stesso.

Il suo fantasma, la sua ossessione. Kylo Ren, che lo ha liberato solo per imprigionarlo di nuovo.

Non poteva essere così, questa non poteva essere la fine di tutto.

Si alza a sedere sulla branda, pensando che non si è mai arreso nella sua vita, che non ha mai rinunciato a _provare_.

Tutto era stato spazzato via, non era rimasto niente di quello che era e in cui credeva, ma non era possibile ammettere che questo non avesse un senso, un qualche significato.

I suoi occhi limpidi scrutano le tenebre, risalendo le pareti scure verso un soffitto quasi invisibile, lentamente, seguendo una linea di pensieri netti come lame, dolorosi come ferite mortali.

Solo una cosa aveva ben chiara nella sua mente, con lampante certezza, e quello sarebbe stato il suo astro di riferimento, la stella più brillante del suo cielo, e lo avrebbe condotto dove il suo destino sarebbe stato compiuto: se non lo avessero ucciso subito, ecco, quello per loro sarebbe stato un errore fatale.


	28. 28

“Non posso non incontrarlo, non dire sciocchezze”, sospira scuotendo la testa. “Mi stai solo facendo perdere tempo in chiacchiere inutili”.

Il generale Organa è nervosa, tesa, e soprattutto stanca; non serve indagare troppo a fondo per interpretare quello che lascia trasparire il suo viso, segnato e inespressivo. Non lo ammetterà mai, come non ha mai ammesso di non credere veramente al ritorno di Ben, all’autenticità di quell’insperato voltafaccia al Primo Ordine.

L’adamantina gioia di riaverlo tra le braccia si era rapidamente liquefatta in qualcosa di opaco, un sentimento dal sapore amaro che si sforzava di ignorare ogniqualvolta guardava atterrita gli occhi di suo figlio: neri, bui e irrimediabilmente senza alcuna Luce.

Ma non voleva che nessuno percepisse la sua diffidenza: lei non poteva vacillare, perché era l’unica che avrebbe dovuto proteggerlo dai falchi della Resistenza che ben difficilmente avrebbero accettato di conferire un ruolo di un qualche rilievo a Kylo Ren senza esigere un prezzo altissimo per i suoi mille tradimenti – almeno fino a che non le fosse stato possibile capire che cosa stesse succedendo veramente.

Ma ci sono parole che non devono essere pronunciate perché possano essere sentite distintamente da tutti.

“Fa’ quello che vuoi, Organa, sei tu che comandi qui. Dico solo che non ti aiuterà, né ti darà le risposte che cerchi”, si alza lentamente, voltandosi irrispettosamente verso la porta.

“Io so ascoltare, ma anche decidere. E adesso ho deciso che voglio parlare con lui. Non ho intenzione di lasciarlo murato in una cella senza nemmeno provare a scoprire quello che sa”, parla a voce bassa, cercando di mascherare la sua irritazione.

Perché deve rendere conto a quella donna? Si sforza di ricordare che deve tutto a lei.

Ma _tutto_ cosa?

Il ritorno di suo figlio?

O la salvezza della Repubblica, della democrazia.

La morte di Snoke forse, la fine della Lotta.

“Avresti potuto scoprire qualcosa tu stessa, se solo tu ci avessi provato. Provato veramente, intendo”, la squadra con sospetto. “Non come hai fatto finora. Ma prendo atto che evidentemente non è quello che vuoi fare”.

Lei si volta di lato, osservandola con la coda dell’occhio.

“Non sa niente che possa aiutarti, ti ho detto. E’ un generale in disgrazia, e fuori dal suo contesto non rappresenta un pericolo ma nemmeno costituisce una fonte di informazioni interessanti per la Resistenza. Ma naturalmente sappiamo entrambe che hai il diritto di sapere quello che è successo a Ben”.

“Smettila di parlarmi con quel tono!”, sbotta improvvisamente Leila. “Le tue lezioni qui sono finite, almeno per oggi”. Quello è un congedo, secondo i suoi usi.

Chiude gli occhi appoggiandosi con fatica allo schienale della sedia, mentre sente il sibilo della porta che si richiude.

Non si fida di quella donna. Non conosce i suoi piani, né comprende le sue mosse: non sa che cosa stia cercando né perchè si sia presentata al suo cospetto, ormai mesi fa. Sarebbe benissimo stata in grado di crescere da sola quel figlio, non aveva certo bisogno della protezione di qualcuno: era evidente quindi che _cercava_ qualcosa che lei tuttavia non riusciva ancora a vedere.

E non si fida di Ben, che agisce guidato da fantasmi irrequieti, che lo tormentano senza riposare mai e senza permettergli di vedere la Luce, costantemente.

Né può più fidarsi di Luke, che ormai è un uomo triste e pieno di vecchie piaghe che non possono guarire, forse la prima vera vittima di suo figlio.

Ian è morto, e comunque di lui non si era mai fidata.

Apre gli occhi scuri sentendo le palpebre pesanti per la stanchezza.

Improvvisamente sorride tra sè, abbassando lo sguardo. Forse l’unico di cui si sarebbe potuta fidare adesso era proprio Armitage Hux.


	29. 29

Durante un giorno vuoto come i precedenti finalmente due guardie entrano nella sua cella, rimanendo immobili ai lati dell’entrata.

“In piedi, alla svelta”, sono le uniche parole che sente pronunciare, in un accento dei quadranti orientali.

Li osserva circospetto, alzandosi. E’ arrivato il momento che aspettava? Forse adesso avrebbe potuto sapere quale prezzo era stato pagato per il tradimento di Kylo Ren.

Lo fanno passare da alcuni angusti corridoi senza alcuna apertura, probabilmente dei cunicoli sotterranei, senza che durante il tragitto qualcuno li incroci; comincia a domandarsi chi sappia della sua presenza lì.

L’uomo davanti a lui cammina rapidamente, senza curarsi di lui, mentre sente pungere sulla nuca gli occhi di quello che lo segue, da vicino.

“Cammina più velocemente”, sente che lo apostrofa l’altro da dietro, sgarbato, mentre lo spintona colpendolo sulla spalla sinistra.

Si fermano davanti a una porta di metallo nero, e l’uomo alle sue spalle – passandogli di lato – la fa aprire con un badge.

Mentre la porta scorre e il primo uomo lo tira con sé, fa appena in tempo a incrociare lo sguardo del secondo, sulla sua destra.

Occhi freddi, affossati in una ragnatela di rughe sottili, apparentemente troppe per la sua età. Le sue pupille indugiano su di lui un attimo di troppo, forse.

Lo fanno entrare da solo, mentre sente stringere ancora di più le manette intorno ai suoi polsi.

Dopo una rapida occhiata pensa subito – seccato – che Leila Organa non sembra un Generale della Resistenza, ma solo una madre afflitta.

Un capo che, secondo il suo metro, offre anche a prima vista una pessima rappresentazione di sè e palesa una sostanziale indegnità nel ricoprire il proprio ruolo, e non molto altro. 

Hux rimane immobile, osservandola dall'alto con sguardo altezzoso, nonostante indossi un'informe tuta sporca che gli lascia quasi scoperta una spalla e abbia le mani legate dietro la schiena.

"Siediti", dice dopo averlo guardato appena. Con un gesto rapido chiude un contatto, sulla scrivania.

Hux inarca un sopracciglio: nessuno deve ascoltare, quindi a quanto pare vuole parlare di Kylo Ren.

Serra la mandibola, rimanendo in piedi.

"Sei giovane. Più giovane di quanto pensassi", sospira, come se facesse fatica a parlare.

Ha una strana voce pastosa, profonda, e non può fare a meno di osservare che non somiglia molto a suo figlio se non per quell'espressione malinconica degli occhi scuri.

"Siamo qui per parlare della mia età?", risponde sarcastico.

Leila prova repulsione per quell'individuo, ma niente di più, non lo incolpa certo di ciò che è successo a Ben. Prima pensava che fosse stato Snoke a traviare suo figlio, a portarlo via dalla Luce - e soprattutto da lei.

Ma ora non ne era più così sicura, e cominciava a pensare che Ben fosse una creatura combattuta ma connaturativamente malvagia, e che cercasse scientemente e senza sosta di sfidare, ferire e tormentare se stesso e le persone che lo amavano, quasi volesse punirle per quel sentimento.

Quando decise di mandarlo da Luke era solo un bambino, ma dentro di sè sapeva che sarebbe stato tutto inutile: riusciva a leggere nella mente del figlio, e aveva capito - anche se non poteva ancora ammetterlo - che il suo destino era purtroppo già scritto sin dalla nascita, esattamente come era accaduto a suo padre.

Adesso aveva con una certa sorpresa scoperto che Ben era maniacalmente attaccato a quest'uomo, un militare crudele, spietato, capace e perverso. Evidentemente era qualcuno che poteva fargli del male e che - pertanto - inevitabilmente lui adorava.

Pensava però che fosse più vecchio, magari un uomo spregevole e spaventoso - non un ragazzo dal viso liscio e dai limpidi occhi verdi. Che cosa provava suo figlio per Armitage Hux? Perchè aveva deciso di venire a patti con la Resistenza e tradire il Primo Ordine e Snoke portandolo con sè, come un prigioniero?

Lo aveva fatto solo per lui, per salvargli la vita: questo era ciò che le aveva detto.

Come le aveva detto di non illudersi, perchè appunto lui non era un figlio della Luce, nè lo sarebbe mai stato: non avrebbe mai appoggiato la loro causa, ma solo fatto ciò che doveva per permettere ad Hux di sopravvivere.

Per questo adesso doveva salvare Rey, dopo averla portata da Snoke e averla quasi uccisa, ma lo faceva senza alcuno slancio emotivo nei suoi confronti o nei confronti della Resistenza: voleva solo distruggere il suo maestro, e salvare Hux.

Riportare indietro la ragazza e uccidere il Leader Supremo era per lui solo il prezzo da pagare per ottenere quel risultato, e niente altro.

Le aveva fatto promettere qualcosa che era quasi impossibile da concepire, e cioè che - in cambio della morte di Snoke e del ritorno di Rey - la Resistenza non avrebbe toccato il Generale del Primo Ordine, quando interi sistemi reclamavano la sua testa a gran voce.

Chi era questo giovane sottile e altero davanti a lei? Come era riuscito a conquistare suo figlio, impresa in cui tutti prima di lui avevano fallito?

"Che tipo di rapporto c'è tra di voi?", domanda senza giri di parole. "Puoi parlare liberamente, ti garantisco che niente di quello che diremo qui sarà mai udito da qualcun altro".

Hux inspira rumorosamente dalle narici. "Non mi pare che questo sia un argomento più rilevante del precedente, Generale. Ma forse in questo momento sto parlando con la donna che ha partorito Kylo Ren e non con il capo della Resistenza".

"Siete amanti?", insiste.

Che parola desueta. Che significa "essere amanti"?, si domanda Hux.

"Sì, abbiamo scopato, se è questo il punto", risponde secco.

"Questo lo davo per scontato. Finora mio figlio ha sedotto qualunque essere umano alla sua portata, perchè ha capito fin da troppo giovane che il sesso è il grimaldello più efficace per plagiare le sue vittime", si appoggia lentamente allo schienale della sedia. "Quando ti toglie i vestiti vuol dire che sei _già_ morto".

Hux ha un brivido, e si sforza di non pensare a quando ciò avvenne con lui.

"Ma c'è qualcos'altro. Per questo ti ho chiesto se siete amanti. Cos'avete ragazzi, siete innamorati? Pensi che sia questo? Devo capire".

Hux tace, ostinatamente. Era da tempo che qualcuno non si rivolgeva a lui come ad un ragazzino bizzoso, e aveva scordato quanto lo detestasse.

"Vedi, vorrei che fosse così, perchè vorrei poter pensare che mio figlio sia capace di provare un qualunque sentimento che non sia quello di godere nell'arrecare sofferenza o dolore alle persone che lo circondano. Vorrei davvero che potesse amare". Sospira ancora. “Anche se l’oggetto di questo suo amore fosse un essere spregevole come te”.

Sta mentendo, sa che suo figlio è sì capace di amare anche se _non lei_ , e sa che Hux – tutto sommato – forse non è così spregevole come aveva pensato.

La stanza è silenziosa, e si sentono solo i loro respiri.

"Non credo che tu sappia come sono andate le cose, e conoscere gli eventi potrebbe costituire per te quasi una rivelazione; ogni tessera potrebbe finalmente andare al suo posto". La donna si sporge sul tavolo, incrociando le mani.

"A quanto pare tutti morite dalla voglia di dirmelo. Fatelo e basta", alza il mento.

Adesso gli dirà qualcosa di ripugnante sul Ren, i dettagli del suo tradimento, qualcosa che lo farà soffrire.

Soffrire ancora di più, _impossibile_.

Reprime a stento un sorriso.

Leila riprende a voce ancora più bassa, lentamente. "Quando è venuto qui diceva che voleva salvare Rey da Snoke, dopo essere stato lui a portarcela. Disse che si era reso conto che questo l'avrebbe solo usata ...e non voleva che a lei toccasse un destino simile al suo, nel Lato Oscuro. Le aveva promesso che la loro connessione fisica e mentale non sarebbe mai stata interrotta, che sarebbe stato al suo fianco per aiutarla a gestire la Forza e per...guidarla sempre. Tutte menzogne. Rey è solo una ragazzina ingenua, e credo sia stato facile come sfondare una porta aperta. Lei era così scioccamente felice di averlo accanto, e invece lui ha impiegato meno di un minuto per decidere della sua vita, abbandonandola senza nemmeno fingere una qualche minima remora: il tempo di trovare un accordo con me".

"E allora?", domanda rapidamente, sperando di poter chiudere alla svelta quella scomoda conversazione.

"Non ti ricorda nulla questa storia?".

Hux sposta lentamente gli occhi verso di lei.

"Lui fa sempre così, questa è la sua strategia. Trova una vittima che gli serva, che lo accompagni in qualche assurda impresa, che lo aiuti a fare ciò che a lui pare giusto, e poi – dopo averla usata – la scarica, molto semplicemente. Ovunque vada è la solita storia già vista. Evidentemente tu sei stato la sua vittima durante l'avventura nel Primo Ordine. Ti ha portato da noi adesso per qualche motivo; gli servi ancora, il perchè è in questo momento irrilevante. Ma il meccanismo che ti ha condotto sin qui è il medesimo, ti illudi che lui in qualche modo ti ami quando invece è solo tutto nella tua testa, ed è lui stesso ad averti instillato questo pensiero".

"Perchè mi dici queste cose? Che cosa dovrei replicare?".

"Niente, solo fare due più due. E' Ben. Può farsi chiamare come vuole, ma è sempre mio figlio, e io lo conosco meglio di chiunque altro".

Sente freddo, improvvisamente.

"Tu credi che lui provi qualcosa per te, ma non è così. Ha solo avuto bisogno di te: eri un alto ufficiale, uno che poteva solo mettergli i bastoni tra le ruote e intralciarlo. E invece di affrontarti sfidandoti sul tuo campo, cosa che lo avrebbe visto sicuramente perdente, ha agito come invece fa di solito: plagiandoti, portandoti a lui, convincendoti di qualcosa che non esiste, nè esisterà mai".

"Non è vero", le parole gli escono di bocca senza che possa fermarle.

"Sì che lo è, e lo sai", torna ad appoggiarsi allo schienale, fissandolo con preoccupazione. "Non cambierà mai. Adesso però ha altro a cui pensare: credo che -  nonostante tutto -  _lei_ sia l'unica che possa tenerlo al guinzaglio, ed evitare che faccia troppi danni. Deve voltare pagina, e forse diventare padre lo aiuterà a dominarsi...o almeno lo spero".

Hux si rende appena conto che si sta tagliando i polsi, premendo contro il filo metallico che li lega insieme.

"Hai finito? O vuoi lamentarti di altro con me? Pensavo che qualcuno in questo posto provasse a carpirmi qualche segreto militare e invece – sogghigna – siete tutti impegnati a pensare ai fatti vostri. Che baracca di incompetenti che siete. Ma presto il Primo Ordine vi toglierà il disturbo di tirare a campare, spazzandovi via per sempre".

Organa sorride leggermente. "Beh sei un osso duro. Ultimamente tutta la tua vita è stata distrutta, ma tieni ancora i nervi saldi, complimenti. In ogni caso non contare su di lui, tutto qui. Rimarrai in vita: gli accordi per il momento sono questi, ma prima o poi lui troverà altro di cui occuparsi e tu alla fine avrai quello che ti meriti, non temere. E' solo una questione di tempo".

"Non ho paura di morire e non ho intenzione di negoziare una via d'uscita da questa merda facendo la spia, se questo è quello che hai intenzione di chiedermi. O forse ci siamo intesi male, e quello che vuoi sapere è solo qualche dettaglio sordido che appaghi la tua curiosità di madre?”

"Le domande arriveranno, a tempo debito. E sappi che a quel punto collaborare potrebbe se non salvarti almeno esserti di aiuto, diciamo".

"Non ho bisogno di aiuto. Nè conto su di lui. Per me ormai non esiste più, può fare quel che vuole; non mi interessa la sorte dei traditori, chiunque essi siano".

“Va bene. Per il momento rifletti su quello che ti ho detto. Nel frattempo sappi che qui sono l’unica che tiene alla tua vita, per cui faresti meglio a non sfidarmi e a cercare un punto di contatto, se sei furbo. Del resto”, lo guarda in tralice, “non ho bisogno di leggere la tua mente per capire che stai mentendo, quando dici che per te lui non esiste più. So per certo che invece esiste eccome, e che anzi ogni ora, ogni minuto il suo ricordo ti ossessiona. E’ il vessillo, il suo simulacro, che ormai è dentro di te. Fa sempre così”.

Apre un contatto sulla scrivania ed entrano nuovamente i due uomini che già lo avevano scortato fino a lì.

Ma adesso li sente appena muoversi, accanto a sé.

Quante volte era successo, e a chi, prima che capitasse a lui?


	30. 30

Nel silenzio della cella cerca di rimettere insieme i suoi pensieri, che sembrano frantumarsi sempre più ogni volta che tenta di riunirli in un’unica sequenza logica.

Kylo Ren non poteva aver pianificato quello che era successo, non era possibile: quello che diceva quella donna era semplicemente una menzogna.

Non si conoscevano prima di incontrarsi sulla Finalizer.

Non poteva sapere chi era, nè che cosa cercasse. Né che gli sarebbe servito, o meno.

Menzogne.

Falsità.

Che cosa sapeva di lui? Niente. Solo leggende, e mezze verità.

Ricordi. O sogni?

Niente gli sembrava plausibile, o accaduto veramente.

Quali prove inconfutabili aveva per poter concludere che non era avvenuto tutto solo nella sua testa?

Chi erano i suoi testimoni, oltre allo stesso Ren?

Snoke.

Phasma.

Una pletora di ufficiali attoniti di fronte al suo bizzarro comportamento.

Si alza a sedere di scatto, appoggiando i piedi nudi sul pavimento gelido e respirando affannosamente.

Quella sensazione di freddo finalmente lo scuote un po’, e sembra fargli riacquistare un barlume di lucidità.

Deve solo seguire i fatti, e niente altro, si dice facendo appello a tutta la razionalità che riesce ancora a racimolare tra le macerie.

Chiude gli occhi.

Quali sono le informazioni a sua disposizione?

Organa è una Skywalker. Non sa se e in quale misura conosca le vie della Forza, ma di certo ha la capacità di fare qualcosa, con la sua mente.

Non si deve fidare di quello che dice, è ovvio che sta soltanto tentando di farlo crollare.

Lei mente, non deve ascoltarla, vuole solo distrarlo e farlo andare dove vuole lei e dove invece lui non deve andare.

Che cosa ha osservato fino a quel momento?

Deve concentrarsi, e capire.

I fatti.

Nessuno sa che lui è lì, o comunque è un’informazione non di larga diffusione.

L’ordine di Organa è di mantenerlo in vita, perché così ha promesso a suo figlio.

Nessuna domanda militare o strategica, niente sulla guerra o sul Primo Ordine, ma solo ciò che interessa veramente alla madre afflitta che si atteggia a capo della Resistenza e che ormai non ha più nulla di un ruolo privo di valore per lei, almeno sin da quando la sofferenza l'ha distolta dalla Lotta per relegarla in una stanza buia piena di fantasmi.

Come tutti quelli della sua famiglia: una debole combattuta tra il Bene e il Male, che orbita in un Limbo di infelicità senza mai vivere veramente.

Hanno il Maresciallo Generale della Marina del Primo Ordine, la più grande e moderna flotta che abbia mai attraversato la Galassia, e nessuno dopo giorni e giorni ha ancora tentato di carpirgli una seppur minima informazione.

Escludendo che la guerra sia finita, perché un apparato complesso come quello del Primo Ordine non avrebbe certo potuto dissolversi in pochi cicli nemmeno se si fosse spezzata la linea di comando centrale (e cioè se Snoke e tutto lo Stato Maggiore avesse cessato di esistere improvvisamente), questo significava solo una cosa: che la Resistenza – qualunque cosa stesse facendo – aveva incautamente lasciato a Organa la gestione di questa vicenda ma lei, seppur investita di questo potere, ora non ha occhi e orecchie che per suo figlio.

Che cosa vuole da lui? Forse dubita della sincerità di Kylo, e non crede a nulla di quello che le ha raccontato: forse cerca _conferme_ , prima di dare pieno credito all’uomo che fu Ben Solo.

In ogni caso nessuno gli avrebbe torto un capello perché questo era quello che aveva promesso, e non avrebbe mai fatto nulla per allontanare ancora quel ragazzo da sé, ora che le era di nuovo vicino.

Ed ecco anche perché nessuno sa che Hux è lì: non sarebbe affatto facile giustificare davanti all’alleanza dei ribelli quella decisione, questo può immaginarlo.

Tutto torna.

Si passa le mani nei capelli, cercando di seppellire l’angoscia, quella sensazione dolorosa di perdita di sé che costantemente lo tormenta.

E Kylo Ren.

Si scuote ancora.

I fatti.

Inspira profondamente, riempiendosi i polmoni d’aria e domandandosi se le gocce che sente sul viso siano lacrime o sudore.

La Resistenza senza un vero leader, un’organizzazione fondata sull’opportunismo, e sugli interessi personali.

Nessuno lo avrebbe toccato, perché questa era la prova di forza di un capo senza un reale seguito.

Una stupida promessa.

Lunghi corridoi deserti.

Silenzio, nessun ronzio e nessuna luce.

Nessun sensore.

Un sistema di sicurezza primitivo, forse una base non operativa, o un vecchio complesso detentivo.

Organa avrebbe voluto incontrarlo ancora, da sola, chiudendo quell’interruttore sulla scrivania.

Improvvisamente ricorda gli occhi di quella guardia.

Quello sguardo persistente, quel contatto prolungato.

La guardia col badge era uno dei suoi.

Adesso lo sapeva, perché tutti gli ufficiali del Primo Ordine ricevono sotto ipnosi tutte le informazioni relativa ad ognuno degli infiltrati che stavano operando sul territorio della Resistenza: e quello era uno di loro, un agente veterano in missione da due anni.

Questi erano i fatti, ma per elaborare una strategia gli ci volle meno di un secondo: lui avrebbe ucciso Leila Organa, perché era una Skywalker, e togliere di mezzo tutti gli Skywalker era il compito che il leader Supremo gli aveva affidato per primo, all'origine di tutto, quando ancora Kylo Ren non esisteva e si faceva chiamare con un altro nome.


	31. 31

"Anche tu lo senti?"

Disteso nel buio, sono gli ultimi minuti di raccoglimento che si è concesso prima di partire.

"Sento molte cose".

Si alza a sedere, cercando di mettere a fuoco qualcosa, oltre le tenebre.

"Sai quello che intendo. Mia madre lo sentiva, e il rimpianto di non aver mai posto rimedio non l'ha mai abbandonata", alza il mento. "Avrebbe dovuto evitare che tutto questo accadesse, ma è stata troppo vigliacca ed egoista. Non so quanto tu possa essere simile a lei, in questa situazione. Alla fine pensate sempre a voi stesse, fingendo che sia altruismo, un'assurda forma di amore per una _cosa_ di cui non sapete niente e che sperate solo che incarni i vostri sogni, le vostre patetiche illusioni. Io non dovevo nascere, e lei doveva impedire che ci fosse un altro Skywalker. Forse io, o tu, dovremmo fare la stessa cosa: impedirlo".

"O forse niente è così certo come tu pensi. Tu parli col senno di poi, nel momento presente, quando tutto è già avvenuto. Tendi a vedere quello che desideri in eventi non necessariamente significativi, e vedi in essi il riverbero delle tue paure".

"Non hai risposto alla mia domanda".

"E tu...lo senti?"

"E' DIVERSO!", grida improvvisamente, con un gesto rabbioso. "Non puoi non percepire che cosa sta succedendo dentro di te! Io non posso arrivarci...", si prende la testa tra le mani. "Io ora non sento niente, è come se tutta la Galassia fosse morta. C'è solo silenzio, ovunque".

"Fa' quello che devi fare, Ben. Non puoi concentrarti su troppe cose contemporaneamente, non hai energie sufficienti", si avvicina lentamente. "Nessuno ti chiede di fare tanto".

"Vorrei non dover andare", sussurra tristemente. "Non voglio partire".

"Certo che non vuoi, ma lo farai. E adesso devi pensare solo a una cosa".

Lui alza il viso verso di lei, con occhi interrogativi; è pallido, sfinito. Quello che era successo negli ultimi tempi aveva ucciso dentro di lui qualcosa che molto probabilmente non avrebbe potuto germogliare mai più. Un tradimento, uno solo tra mille tradimenti già consumati, aveva frantumato il suo cuore di diamante, che si era improvvisamente sbriciolato senza aver mai conosciuto fino a quel momento nemmeno una scalfitura.

Luke, i suoi genitori, Snoke, l'essere che aveva di fronte in quel momento, la sua gente, la Luce, la ragazza di Jakku: li aveva tutti lasciati dietro di sè, dopo averli usati - ma a stento poteva ricordarli, e non aveva mai provato rimorso, nè dispiacere o pentimento per quello che aveva fatto.

Ma _Hux_.

Quella cocente assenza, quella improvvisa rottura: il contatto che c'era sempre stato improvvisamente si era interrotto, come se qualcuno avesse di colpo chiuso un interruttore, tagliato un filo.

Lo aveva a lungo cercato da allora, senza sosta, incessantemente, disperatamente, ma non era stato in grado di ristabilire la loro connessione.

Hux non era più lì, dove sperava che fosse e sarebbe per sempre rimasto.

Non era abbastanza potente? O semplicemente non era possibile ridare la vita a ciò che era per sempre morto?

Era morto, ed era stato proprio lui ad ucciderlo. Non il suo corpo, quello che non c'era più era quello che li legava: Hux aveva aperto un varco, e adesso lo aveva richiuso.

Niente avrebbe potuto riaprirlo, e questa era la sua condanna.

Poteva scegliere: salvargli la vita, tradendolo, o lasciare che lo uccidessero, ma rimanendo con lui fin quando sarebbe stato possibile.

Era questa una reale opzione? Gli era davvero stata presentata un'alternativa?

Nessuno poteva aiutarlo, poteva solo compiere il suo destino.

"Non riesco a pensare a niente. A niente di cui mi importi veramente".

"Devi pensare, invece, perchè sarà la tua unica via di salvezza, ciò che ti guiderà e ti farà superare la prova. Devi pensare a che cosa lascerai qui, quando partirai. Perchè poi sarà ciò verso cui vorrai _tornare_ ".


	32. 32

Il punto debole di ogni piano è sempre uno solo: farla franca.

Ma a lui non interessava uscire vivo da quel posto, ovunque fosse, per cui tutto quello di cui aveva bisogno era un’occasione, un istante in cui concentrare tutte le energie residue che poteva ancora spendere.

Sarebbe morto, ma avrebbe portato con sé la Resistenza.

Si osserva le mani, lentamente, studiandole con attenzione. Sono così pallide da sembrare trasparenti, e dubita anche che vi scorra del sangue, all’interno.

Avrebbe potuto ucciderla solo stringendole le dita intorno al collo.

…avrebbe potuto?

Sarebbe stato meglio avere un’arma, ma non aveva nulla indosso se non la tuta lisa che indossava ormai da un tempo imprecisato, e in quella cella non avrebbe trovato niente altro di adatto allo scopo: solo una coperta, e qualche straccio.

Per un attimo sorride tra sè, pensando quando poteva scegliere tra centinaia di armi: le sue preferite erano quelle non letali, perché gli consentivano di avvicinarsi, di osservare e di lottare. E anche _sentire_ , quando era il momento.

Ricorda con nostalgia lo stiletto che portava nascosto nella manica durante le sue incursioni nei pianeti dell’Orlo, e che per lungo tempo era stato il suo strumento preferito per dare la morte a chi la meritava e soprattutto a chi non la meritava.

Ma ricorda anche qualcos’altro.

Increspa la fronte, cercando di far riemergere un ricordo sgradevole da un passato non troppo remoto: l’ultima volta che si era recato là, col cuore pesante e la mente annebbiata per l’assenza di Kylo Ren, non era riuscito ad uccidere _nessuno_.

Si passa il dorso della mano sugli occhi, per cancellare quella sensazione di disagio, quella scia di angoscia e disgusto che lo tormenta da qualche tempo ormai.

_Non sei più quello di prima._

_Ti ha portato via tutto, fingendo di volerti liberare: in realtà voleva solo renderti schiavo._

_Accorciare la tua catena, legarti a un palo, costringerti a non allontanarti, limitare il tuo orizzonte._

_E tu?_

_Tu glielo hai colpevolmente permesso, ti sei arreso senza lottare come avresti dovuto._

_La verità è che non sei mai stato un vero Hux._

Una crepa dolorosa nel buio del suo cosmo oscuro, che si era sempre più estesa fino a far emergere…

Cosa?

Che cosa c’era oltre il buio?

Era come stare immobili ad osservare il nulla, con gli occhi sbarrati.

Non riusciva a vedere niente al di là di quel sé stesso ormai in frantumi, e poteva solo cercare di raccogliere pateticamente quello che poteva per rimettere insieme i pezzi. Scuote la testa: i suoi capelli sono sempre più lunghi, come la barba.

Dovevano essere passati due mesi da quando era lì, o forse qualcosa di meno.

Che cosa stava succedendo fuori? Che ne era del Primo Ordine e di Snoke? La guerra, il suo Esercito, la sua Flotta: che cosa stava accadendo senza che lui potesse in qualche modo farne parte?

Non poteva pensarci, in quella situazione non avrebbe potuto che tirare a indovinare perdendo solo tempo utile che doveva invece impiegare a riflettere.

Ma senza cibo, senza sonno e senza speranza riflettere non gli era mai stato così difficile.

Sarebbe tuttavia presto giunto il momento di vedere ancora Leila Organa, perché lei voleva sapere, capire e riconquistare suo figlio, e lui avrebbe potuto consegnarle la chiave per aprire quella fortezza impenetrabile che era il cuore di Kylo Ren.

In realtà lui non aveva alcuna chiave, ma Organa non lo sapeva. O almeno non ancora.

Forse lo avrebbe scoperto, se è vero che tutti gli Skywalker possono sentire e vedere quello che nessun altro sente e vede.

Ma quella chiave che ora non aveva di certo forse però l’aveva avuta, in passato, quando tra loro c’era quella misteriosa connessione: ma adesso tutto era finito e quel canale sembrava per sempre chiuso.

Un pensiero rapido gli passa per la mente: dove era Kylo in quel momento? Con _chi_ era?

Perché aveva smesso di sentirlo? Non era morto, altrimenti l’affanno di Organa sarebbe stato inutile, per cui era altrove – ma dove?

Impossibile dirlo, ma in ogni caso non era lì, e Leila era in pena per lui.

Ha la gola riarsa per la poca acqua e la pelle bollente, sotto quella tuta sporca.

Ma chiude gli occhi, e pensa che forse può cercare di non sentire niente di quello che è fuori, mentre continua a pensare.

La guardia lo farà entrare e farà in modo che nessun altro intervenga, per tutto il tempo necessario.

Lui ucciderà Leila Organa.

E poi aspetterà la fine di tutto.


	33. 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sto partendo, e forse non tornerò.  
> So quello che avevo promesso, e per questo lotterò da solo contro l’Universo intero, contro il tempo e lo spazio, contro la Luce e il Lato Oscuro.  
> Ma lottare non significa poter tornare.  
> C’è chi dice che tutti tornano verso il luogo ideale da cui sono venuti, come spinti da una corrente sommersa che guida i loro passi, le loro azioni, i loro sogni.  
> Ma io non sono come gli altri, e potrei non tornare.  
> Potrei forse galleggiare alla deriva, incapace di trovare la via che mi conduca a casa – ora che non sei più qui.  
> A volte ricordo com’era vedere, e sentire, e finalmente essere.  
> Adesso se chiudo gli occhi vedo il buio, e se mi copro le orecchie sento il silenzio: niente abita più dentro di me, sono un immenso vuoto immerso nel nulla.
> 
> Dove mai può tornare chi non esiste?

Il giorno arrivò, più in fretta del previsto.

Le solite guardie si erano presentate alla sua vista, improvvisamente, preannunciate dal sibilo di apertura della porta di acciaio.

Hux aveva tenuto sempre lo sguardo basso: non voleva guardare negli occhi il suo uomo se non nel momento cruciale, perché il segnale arrivasse forte e chiaro.

_Lasciami dentro con lei, per il tempo necessario._

Era sicuro che avrebbe capito, perché era il codice che nessuno del Primo Ordine poteva dimenticare: uno sguardo diretto, se il prigioniero non era bendato, era il disimpegno. Due, a intervalli di due secondi, l’impedire un allarme.

Prima di entrare avrebbe avuto modo di dare il segnale, visto che anche stavolta non avevano avuto l’accortezza di coprirgli gli occhi, rendendo tutto più facile.

Leila poteva essere armata: era una possibilità. Anzi, lo era sicuramente. Ma non doveva avere certo grandi doti di tiratrice, o riflessi così pronti; era una donna sulla sessantina, appesantita dagli anni e dalle preoccupazioni e, sempre che non rivelasse poteri che sinora non aveva però mai dimostrato di avere, sarebbe stato relativamente facile coglierla di sorpresa.

Ad Hux non mancava certo l’addestramento, e avrebbe saputo cogliere l’attimo giusto.

Con tutta probabilità un folgoratore nelle mani di una donna inesperta non sarebbe bastato a fermarlo e soprattutto – circostanza ben più importante di tutte, che costituiva per lui un vantaggio schiacciante – Organa non voleva certo fargli del male ma anzi aveva un bisogno disperato che lui _vivesse a tutti i costi_.

Il Generale sapeva fin troppo bene che quando si combatte senza la reale intenzione di uccidere l’avversario ci si deve preparare a una sconfitta, e lei a quanto pare aveva già perso.

Davanti alla porta, volta lentamente la testa alla sua sinistra, verso la guardia, osservando per due rapidi istanti gli occhi freddi e segnati del _traditore_.

Un pensiero lo colpisce, all’improvviso. Quell’uomo era con la Resistenza da anni ormai: doveva sperare che tradisse la parte giusta.

Lo avrebbe scoperto presto, in ogni caso.

Leila era seduta, con le mani sulla scrivania. Sembrava più tesa e preoccupata del previsto, e l’espressione malinconica del loro primo incontro era stata sostituita da una ben più percepibile maschera di panico.

Poteva essere successo qualcosa, qualcosa di cui lui era all’oscuro e che avrebbe potuto mandare all’aria i suoi piani. 

“Non abbiamo tempo, Generale”, esordisce chiudendo il contatto sulla scrivania. “E’ il momento che tu faccia qualcosa per me”.

Hux continua a guardarla con occhi freddi, trapassandola. “Non credo che vorrò fare niente per te, donna”.

“Sì che lo farai, perché so che hai interesse a farlo. Avvicinati”.

Lui fa due passi in avanti, stringendo i pugni. Ha i polsi legati dietro la schiena come la prima volta, ma quei bracciali non sono sufficientemente stretti e gli lasciano la libertà di movimento che cerca.

Sarà doloroso farlo in fretta, ma è fattibile.

Leila gira intorno alla scrivania e gli si mette davanti, guardandolo dritto in faccia.

Hux la scruta dall’alto, non cambiando espressione.

E’ già abbastanza vicina. Deve solo fare alla svelta.

Slogarsi il pollice non è una mossa facile, e mette fuori uso una mano – quantomeno in termini di presa. Danno tanto più grave se si pensa che Hux è ambidestro, come tutti gli Ufficiali del Primo Ordine addestrati ad Arkanis.

Ma non c’è altro modo, la donna gli è così vicina da rappresentare un’occasione unica.

“Ben sta per partire, ma non voglio che vada”, i suoi occhi scuri sono pieni di angoscia. “Non servirebbe a niente questo sacrificio: si sta solo punendo per quello che ha fatto. E parlo di quello che ha fatto _a te_ , essere infame”.

Lo guarda con odio, questo riesce a percepirlo. Con odio e con invidia, perché a quanto pare suo figlio non pensa ad altro che a lui, e agisce solo in funzione di ciò che ritiene giusto per Hux.

Per averlo, per salvarlo, per proteggerlo, per lasciarlo libero e per farlo suo prigioniero.

In ogni caso, sembra che niente altro guidi le sue azioni e le sue scelte, e Leila lo odia per questo grande potere che ancora esercita sul suo finora indomabile figlio.

“Devi impedire che parta”, scandisce ogni sillaba, lentamente.

“E come potrei farlo?”, domanda sarcastico.

“Chiediglielo”, sussurra Leila, avvicinandosi ancora. “Chiediglielo tu. Ti ascolterà. Digli che lo perdoni, e che non deve pagare con la vita per il suo tradimento”.

Hux avverte un nodo alla gola, e stenta a rimanere concentrato su ciò che sta facendo.

Perché all’improvviso tutto gli sembra così poco importante?

“Non vedo perché dovrei fare una cosa del genere. Kylo Ren merita di morire”, si sente dire, come se a parlare non fosse lui.

Leila sbatte le palpebre, e per la prima volta Hux vede nei suoi occhi lo stesso tormento di quelli di Kylo, e sente una dolorosa fitta al petto.

Non deve mollare proprio adesso.

“Ti prego”, gli sussurra a pochi centimetri dal petto.

Sente un dolore acuto alla mano. L’articolazione del pollice è piegata in modo innaturale sul palmo, e lungo le ossa del polso il bracciale di acciaio sta scorrendo lentamente verso le dita, portando via con sé pelle e carne e tutto ciò che è sacrificabile in quel momento.

Ma non sente dolore, o almeno può decidere di non sentirlo.

“Perché deve partire?”, si lascia sfuggire.

“Deve riportare qui la ragazza…e vuole uccidere Snoke. Soprattutto vuole uccidere Snoke…e morire nel farlo. Se non ti importa di lui, almeno dovresti voler salvare il tuo Leader Supremo..."

Prima di registrare a livello cosciente quella informazione, afferra fulmineo Leila per una spalla, e rapidamente la spinge con la schiena contro di sé, passandole il braccio sinistro ormai libero intorno al collo.

La donna emette un gemito strozzato, spalancando gli occhi già pieni di lacrime.

Con una mano tenta di liberarsi e con l’altra cerca di raggiungere una falda del mantello ma la mano di Hux è più veloce, e le torce il braccio fino a quando non sente lo schiocco sommesso dell'articolazione che si spezza. Adesso deve solo stringerla contro la sua spalla con il braccio, e soffocarla.

Non ce la farà ad uccidere Snoke, sua madre ha ragione.

Morirà.

“Perdonalo”, sussurra faticosamente Leila, senza aria nei polmoni.

Hux stringe di più la presa, non vuole ascoltarla parlare.

Ma sente lo stesso quello che sta dicendo.

 _Perdonami_.

Chiude gli occhi, in un’espressione di dolore.

_Tu devi perdonarmi._

_Permettimi di tornare._

_Dammi la pace._

“Devi…perdonarlo….fa’ che possa…tornare”, il suo non è che un flebile lamento ormai.

Sente il respiro pesante, e la fronte imperlata di sudore.

_Perdonami._

“SMETTILA!!”, urla con tutto il fiato che ha in gola.

_Fammi tornare._

Stringe ancora più forte, e la donna si scuote leggermente.

Sta morendo, finalmente.

_Oltre il buio tu sai che cosa c’è._

_Guarda oltre il buio._

“TACI!!”, urla ancora, cercando di coprire con la propria voce il suono delle parole che però echeggiano solo nella sua testa.

_Oltre il buio non può che esserci la Luce._

Con un grido di dolore Hux lascia la presa, e cade sul pavimento trascinato dal peso della donna.

Non sa se il tempo stia passando, oppure no, e si tratti di un istante immobile e dilatato all'infinito. Si guarda intorno, non potrebbe dire per quanto sia stato in quella stanza, se un'ora, due, o pochi minuti.

Si volta prono e vede il corpo di Leila accanto a sé, coperto dal mantello, quando un tonfo sordo contro la porta lo fa trasalire.

Stanno entrando.

Ancora confuso da qualcosa che non riesce a definire cerca affannosamente di afferrare le vesti della donna, trascinandola verso di sé: deve prendere la sua arma. _Subito_.

La volta di lato, e si accorge che è ancora viva; ancora una volta si trova a pensare che non è mai così facile uccidere una persona che non vuole morire.

Indugia un istante sul suo viso ancora violaceo, e stringendo le labbra pensa che il primo colpo di folgoratore spetta a lei, e il secondo invece lo rivolgerà contro di sè. 

Fruga freneticamente i suoi abiti, ma sente montare la disperazione sempre più mentre si rende conto che nelle pieghe della stoffa non c'è niente.

Eppure era convinto che Leila avesse tentato di afferrare un’arma, quando l’aveva aggredita. O forse non era quella che cercava? 

Mentre è ancora intento in quella ricerca frenetica un suono assordante riempie la stanza, e miliardi di scintille lo investono sulla schiena. Stanno aprendo una breccia nell’acciaio della porta. Il suo uomo non è riuscito a rallentare di più l’allarme, e forse in quel momento era già morto.

Nelle tasche Organa non ha nulla…se non qualcosa di piccolo e ruvido che tocca con la punta delle dita. Non riesce nemmeno ad afferrarlo senza cambiare mano.

“…è tuo…voleva che te lo dessi”, sussurra Leila, impercettibilmente.

Hux appena lo estrae si congela all’istante.

Osserva da vicino un sottile filo di corda sul palmo della sua mano. Un filo rosso, tagliato in due e con un piccolo nodo a tenere insieme le due estremità.

Lo osserva con odio, con dolore, con orrore e con disperazione.

_Tu non sei mai stato un vero Hux._

La porta cede di schianto, e sente entrare dietro di sé una piccola folla che si dirige di corsa verso Organa, che sembra ormai quasi un cadavere.

Ma non lo è, perchè lui ancora una volta ha fallito, e ancora una volta per colpa di Kylo Ren. O grazie a lui?

Lo colpiscono alla nuca, alle gambe e al torace, prima di immobilizzarlo stavolta con dei lacci magnetici che gli tagliano la pelle attraverso la tuta da tanto sono stretti.

Sente improvvisamente un dolore lancinante al volto, ancor prima di udire il rumore del metallo contro i suoi denti.

Ma, prima di scivolare nel buio, può pensare solo a quello che stringe convulsamente nella mano destra: il filo reciso come quello che Kylo aveva tanto cercato in sogno durante quei giorni lontani, e che finalmente doveva aver trovato per lui.


	34. 34

Legge con attenzione il comunicato riservato, di classe 1: poche righe, che non riescono a darle tutte le informazioni che vorrebbe.

Leila è ferita, e il suo secondo la richiama perché lo aiuti a capire che cosa sta succedendo e soprattutto come fare ad uscire da quella situazione assurda in cui sembravano essere tutti precipitati da quando Kylo Ren aveva tradito il Primo Ordine ed era passato alla Resistenza tornando ad essere – suo malgrado, e senza alcuna convinzione – Ben Solo.

Ma la verità era un’altra, tristemente banale e a lei ben nota. Quel ragazzo, ovunque fosse, riusciva solo a distruggere, avvelenare e sfaldare le persone con cui veniva a contatto, prima tra tutte sua madre, che adesso stava pagando le conseguenze del suo averlo rivoluto con sé a tutti i costi.

Aveva annientato Luke, Solo, lei stessa e anche Hux. La ragazza di Jakku, Snoke, anche loro non si sarebbero salvati.

Ora era il turno della Resistenza, e del Primo Ordine.

Come un agente patogeno sta piagando tutto ciò che tocca, indipendentemente dal fatto che lo voglia o meno.

La sua maledizione, il suo fantasma che non può riposare.

Chiude gli occhi, cercando la pace. Ma è impossibile impedire alla Forza di fluire, ed evitare di sentire.

Andrà immediatamente, ma sarà l’ultima volta che farà qualcosa per loro, adesso deve cominciare a pensare ad altro.

*

Non appena guarda in viso gli uomini davanti a sé capisce che la situazione è più grave di quello che sembrava da lontano.

Tutto era successo molto in fretta, e sembrava che all’improvviso la debolezza di Leila fosse sotto gli occhi di tutti, anche di coloro che fino a quel momento avevano cercato con tutte le forze di ignorare quello che ormai era un incontrovertibile dato di fatto.

La Resistenza non aveva più un capo.

“Il Generale Organa non accetta di riceverti. Ma puoi parlare con Hux. Almeno questo”, comincia asciutto il pilota di Yavin, l’unico che fino a quel momento era rimasto al fianco di Leila senza alcuna incertezza. Un operativo, che aveva militato nella Flotta delle Nuova Repubblica prima di abbandonarla per unirsi alla Resistenza; quanto avrebbe ancora pazientato, attendendo di riavere il suo generale sul campo? Il suo sguardo tradisce ormai impazienza e preoccupazione, molto più di quando lo aveva visto l’ultima volta. “Sei riuscita a sapere qualcosa?”

“Il Primo Ordine non ha apparentemente accusato il colpo, e nessuno sa che la base di Rodhian è stata distrutta e Hux fatto prigioniero. Anzi, ufficialmente, il Generale Hux sta sovrintendendo alle operazioni di Guerra nella Cintura di Akka, dove tre sistemi stanno per essere saccheggiati e annessi con la forza alla confederazione di pianeti del quadrante Ovest, già sotto il controllo del Primo Ordine”, si siede lentamente.

Si trattava di una strategia prevedibile: ammettere una tale sconfitta, e poco tempo dopo la distruzione della Starkiller, sarebbe stato impensabile per un apparato strutturato sul consenso coatto e la propaganda come quello che dovevano affrontare.

Leila aveva immaginato una tale mossa, ed era proprio questo che le permetteva di tenere segretamente Hux in custodia, nei cunicoli di quella vecchia miniera abbandonata.

Nessuno sapeva che era lì: solo uno sparuto gruppo di fedelissimi, che tuttavia si stava sempre più assottigliando, si occupava della sicurezza di quella base isolata. Le esigenze dell’intelligence richiedevano che gli uomini migliori fossero sul campo, e non a fare la guardia a un prigioniero di prima classe che – beninteso – avrebbe meritato solo una morte spettacolare quanto _giusta_ , viste le sue innumerevoli colpe.

Nessuno condivideva quello che stava succedendo in quel luogo nascosto e soprattutto a nessuno interessava niente di Ben Solo, se non nella misura in cui un suo ritorno avrebbe finalmente potuto dare a Leila la pace e restituire alla Resistenza il suo capo spirituale. Una speranza sempre più sottile, che gli ultimi avvenimenti sembravano quasi completamente aver spazzato via nei cuori di tutti, anche dei più accaniti nostalgici che vedevano in quella degli Skywalker l’unica stirpe in grado di guidarli nella Lotta.

E soprattutto nessuno pensava più che il figlio folle e malvagio di Solo e di Organa avrebbe cambiato le sorti della guerra, almeno non in quella stanza.

“Notizie di Kylo Ren?”, sussurra con una punta d’odio. “O come si fa chiamare adesso”, aggiunge con un gesto di fastidio.

“No, non ho niente”. Una parziale verità. Niente di tangibile, ma sapeva che Ben sarebbe giunto esattamente dove aveva intenzione di arrivare.

Il pilota si volta verso gli altri tre che lo accompagnano, spazientito, incrociando sguardi altrettanto privi di indulgenza.

“Basta. Questa storia deve finire, non possiamo attendere oltre. Consegneremo Hux al Quartier Generale perché sia giustiziato come merita, è giunto il momento di abbandonare questa strategia sconsiderata. Mi assumo io la responsabilità di dare quest’ordine”, dice passandosi nervosamente una mano sul mento non rasato da giorni. “Parlaci comunque. Magari aver fallito nel disperato tentativo di uccidere Organa potrebbe avergli sciolto la lingua, ormai non ha più nulla da perdere”.

“Dubito, ma ci proverò”. Improvvisamente qualcosa la allarma. “…e perché ha fallito?”

“Voleva ucciderla e per poco non ci è riuscito, lo abbiamo fermato in tempo”.

“Non hai capito. _Perché_ siete riusciti a fermarlo in tempo?”, aggiunge quasi sottovoce.

“Una delle guardie ha dato l’allarme”.

“ _Quale guardia?_ ”, spalanca gli occhi gialli. “Come faceva a sapere quello che stava succedendo lì dentro?”

I quattro uomini si guardano interdetti.


End file.
